Les Oubliés de Panem
by AccioLexi
Summary: Les 74èmes Hunger Games du point de vue de tous les tributs sauf celui de Katniss, depuis la Moisson jusqu'à leur défaite.
1. The Short Straw District 1

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Voilà la version relue, corrigée, améliorée des Oubliés de Panem ! La version n°1 est sur mon blog (et comme elle est en cours, je continue à l'écrire là-bas), mais il est hors de question que je vous donne l'adresse alors qu'ici vous avez une version 2 censée être bien meilleure ! Enfin, voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, je crois. Que votre lecture commence, et que le sort vous soit favorable !_

* * *

Elle se lève, elle s'habille lentement, tranquillement. Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme un autre. Aujourd'hui, des gamines de treize ans sont en larmes dans les bras de leurs parents, qui prient pour que leur nom ne soit pas tiré au sort, après avoir fait le cauchemar que personne ne voulait prendre leur place dans l'arène des Jeux. Glimmer Aeternis, elle, a un petit sourire en y pensant, parce qu'elle sait qu'ils ne risquent rien. Ils ne risquent rien, parce qu'elle va se porter volontaire pour les Hunger Games, et probablement d'autres avec elle. Parce qu'elle va gagner sans la moindre difficulté - elle va bien cacher ses talents jusqu'à l'arène, et puis elle va les prendre par surprise quand elle leur montrera enfin ce qu'elle vaut. Parce que Glimmer n'est pas n'importe quelle fille de dix-huit ans ; Glimmer est la magnifique jeune femme qui va gagner les Hunger Games après douze ans d'entraînement quatre heures par jour.

Oui, la Moisson est le moment favori de Glimmer. Chaque année, elle regarde partir deux adolescents forts, surentraînés, et régulièrement l'un d'entre eux revient vainqueur, et il se baigne dans le luxe, ces produits que sa famille fabrique depuis qu'elle est toute petite mais dont ils n'ont jamais vraiment pu profiter, parce que tout va au Capitole. Et au vainqueur.

Quand Glimmer gagnera, elle rapportera des parfums et des bijoux à sa mère. Elle trouvera une ceinture pour son frère qui remplacera merveilleusement bien le cuir usé qu'il porte depuis déjà quelques années. On ne gagne pas d'argent quand on s'entraîne au lieu de travailler. On n'a pas de travail non plus. On est un poids, une bouche à nourrir - à bien nourrir, il faut qu'elle soit en forme ! - qui ne produit rien, mais on prend des tesserae pour ne pas faire laisser sa famille mourir de faim. Mais si on gagne, alors là... La vie de tribut de carrière, c'est quitte ou double.

Quand Glimmer sort de chez elle, les rues sont bondées. Elle a attendu le dernier moment pour aller à la Moisson - pourquoi se presserait-elle, alors qu'à dix-huit ans, elle est obligée d'attendre tout derrière ? C'est bête. Alors elle ne se presse pas, et elle fait partie des derniers enfants du District 1 à déposer quelques gouttes de sang sur le grand Registre des Pacificateurs.

L'escorte, Zoris Prinker, qui travaille dans ce district depuis plus de dix ans, est déjà là. Il discute joyeusement avec quelques Vainqueurs, amassés en un petit groupe soudé. Après tout, vivre ensemble au Village des Vainqueurs, ça doit bien créer des liens. Et bientôt, Glimmer y sera, elle aussi. En attendant, elle observe Zoris : ses ongles manucurés qu'elle devine d'ici, ses cheveux orange amassés en espèces de macarons tout autour de sa tête. Il lui semble encore plus laid que l'année dernière, mais elle sourit et oublie cette pensée, parce que c'est elle qui doit être belle. Lui, il est juste là pour annoncer son nom.

Quand toute la foule s'est installée, les enfants de douze ans tout devant, ceux de dix-huit tout derrière, le brouhaha commence à se dissiper. Les Vainqueurs s'asseoient sur les chaises qu'on leur a réservées, tandis que le maire du District 1 lit un discours qu'on a manifestement écrit pour lui. Glimmer le connaît par coeur, c'est le même chaque année. Chaque année depuis qu'elle a six ans, Glimmer regarde la Moisson et elle sait que quand elle aura dix-huit ans, ce sera elle, le tribut envoyé au Capitole pour se battre... et pour devenir incroyablement célèbre.

Quand le maire a enfin fini cette allocution incroyablement ennuyeuse, Zoris s'avance vers la première boule de verre. Glimmer observe la foule devant elle. C'est peut-être cette petite fille, là. Ou celle-là, avec les cheveux coupés courts. Peut-être que c'est celle-ci, dont la blouse trop courte laisse voir des genoux abîmés. Cette fille, elle travaille à genoux - elle doit être ramasseuse, songe Glimmer. Les ramasseurs sont des enfants trop jeunes pour avoir un vrai rôle dans la production, qui se contentent de récupérer ce qui tombe des plans de travail de leurs aînés pour le leur rendre sans qu'ils n'aient à ralentir la cadence. Un travail ingrat, indigne de Glimmer, qui se félicite encore une fois du choix de ses parents de la faire devenir tribut. Elle ne fait certes pas partie du Centre d'Entraînement, car elle s'est entraînée seule et a donc moins de chances d'être sélectionnée si elles sont plusieurs volontaires, mais elle sait qu'elle mérite de rejoindre l'arène bien plus que les autres.

-Glimmer Aeternis ! annonce Zoris Prinker, et Glimmer ne réagit pas immédiatement. C'est trop absurde ! Elle sent les larmes venir à ses yeux, des larmes de frustration et de rage : on vient de gâcher sa Moisson. Elle devait se porter volontaire, d'un air dramatique, prête à se sacrifier pour le bien d'une jeune fille moins entraînée qu'elle... Mais c'est elle qui a été tirée au sort ? Le monde est injuste.

Glimmer avance vers l'estrade, et deux filles qu'elle reconnaît pour les avoir aperçues dans l'enceinte du Centre d'Entraînement s'exclament d'une même voix : "Je me porte volontaire !". Mais la jeune femme, imperturbable, monte sur l'estrade avec un sourire, et leur lance : "Je préfère rester tribut." Tant pis pour le sauvetage glorieux, au moins, elle sait que quand on est tiré au sort et qu'on choisit de refuser les volontaires, les autres candidates doivent s'incliner. Cela évite les longues procédures de volontariat des districts où l'on est tribut de carrière, et c'est bien pratique, aujourd'hui.

Glimmer est donc tribut pour le district 1. Elle sait qu'elle va gagner, cela ne fait aucun doute, et elle est heureuse d'être là, sur cette estrade, attendant qu'on annonce le nom de celui qui sera probablement son allié pour la première partie des Jeux.

Zoris annonce le nom d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Il ne tiendrait pas une heure - il ne suit même pas d'entraînement, ce petit. Glimmer l'a déjà vu quelques fois, il fait des colliers dans la même fabrique que son père. Trois garçons se portent immédiatement volontaires, ce n'est pas surprenant. Celui qui a été tiré au sort hoche la tête et reste auprès de ses compagnons, tandis que les Vainqueurs se lèvent et commencent à se concerter. Les trois volontaires s'approchent de l'estrade, un sourcil levé, se jaugeant mutuellement. Les Vainqueurs les évaluent du regard. L'attente dure longtemps tandis qu'ils débattent - après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Glimmer est soulagée de les voir enfin faire leur choix ; ils décident d'envoyer un grand adolescent dégingandé aux côtés de la jeune femme, qui lui serre la main avec un grand sourire. Il lui paraît plutôt sympathique, et l'alliance entre eux est presque assurée - et quand le District 1 n'est pas divisé, les Districts 2 et 4 s'allient rapidement à eux. Oui, c'est très satisfaisant.

-Voici Glimmer et Marvel, les tributs du District 1 ! proclame Zoris, et la foule applaudit sous le regard fier de Glimmer. Enfin, elle pourra réaliser le rêve de sa vie.

* * *

Marvel ne s'est jamais demandé s'il irait ou non aux Hunger Games. Si ça arrive, tant mieux, il reviendra riche et célèbre. Si ça n'arrive pas, tant mieux, il n'aura pas à mettre sa vie en danger dans une arène. Il préfère ne pas y penser, qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toute façon ? Alors aujourd'hui, jour de la moisson, il se contente de s'habiller et de saluer ses parents qui lui tendent une tranche de bon pain blanc. D'habitude, ils mangent du pain noir, plus nourrissant et moins cher, mais ses parents savent qu'ils ont des chances de ne jamais le revoir, et depuis une semaine, ils font un effort particulier sur la nourriture qu'ils lui donnent. Marvel étale le fond du pot de confiture de pissenlit dessus, et prend une bouchée avec un bonheur qu'il ne veut pas dissimuler. Il veut rendre ses parents heureux de lui faire plaisir - et quand il reviendra, s'il part, ils seront fiers de lui. Marvel est un bon fils, le fils que bien des parents aimeraient avoir.

Marvel est l'un des premiers à arriver sur la grande place de la Moisson, et il doit attendre un long quart d'heure avant que ses amis du centre d'entraînement n'arrivent enfin. Dans le brouhaha général, des centaines de conversations en même temps, ils se parlent fort pour s'entendre. Il y a Sparkle, Miracle et quelques autres, mais Marvel sait que tout se jouera entre eux trois, les meilleurs élèves du centre d'entraînement. Il sait que seuls eux trois se porteront volontaires, parce que les autres savent ne pas avoir leur chance, et les laisseront se battre pour l'honneur du District 1. Il sait aussi que même si un autre se portait volontaire, les Vainqueurs, qui les regardent à l'oeuvre toute l'année au centre d'entraînement, ne le choisiront pas. Il sait aussi que Sparkle veut absolument aller aux Hunger Games, alors que Miracle n'a jamais aimé le principe, mais qu'il a obéi au voeu de ses parents en s'entraînant pour les gagner. Marvel espère sincèrement que Miracle ne sera pas celui que les Vainqueurs choisiront ; il voudrait que les volontés de chacun soient respectés. Et cela signifierait que Sparkle serait choisi pour représenter son District aux Jeux.

La fille est tirée au sort. Marvel n'écoute même pas son nom, parce qu'il sait que celle qui sera choisie va immédiatement être remplacée par des volontaires. Mais il voit Glimmer Aeternis monter sur l'estrade et refuser qu'on se porte volontaire pour elle, et il retient un éclat de rire. Il connaît cette fille. Il sait qu'elle voulait absolument aller aux Jeux, et voilà qu'elle est tirée au sort - non seulement c'est une situation qui n'avait presque aucune chance de se produire, mais en plus, cela lui permet d'éviter que les Vainqueurs ne délibèrent pendant un quart d'heure. C'est une chance incroyable pour la superbe jeune femme. Le nom du garçon désigné est donc rapidement annoncé, et les trois garçons se portent immédiatement volontaires, sans même savoir qui a été tiré au sort. Ils s'approchent vers l'estrade d'un pas confiant, et attendent tranquillement que les délibérations aient lieu. Les Vainqueurs débattent pendant plus de dix minutes, et les garçons se jaugent du regard pendant ce temps. Marvel espère que Sparkle sera envoyé, mais après tout, il serait heureux d'y aller. Surtout pas Miracle, qui n'a pas envie d'aller dans l'arène - et quand on n'a pas envie de se battre, on meurt vite, Marvel sait ça.

Finalement, ils arrêtent leur choix, et les volontaires oublient de respirer un instant.

-Marvel, monte, lui ordonne un Vainqueur répondant au nom de Jewel, et il obéit sans se faire prier. Ce n'est pas Miracle, qui lui adresse un regard reconnaissant, un regard encourageant ; ce n'est pas non plus Sparkle, qui l'observe, haineux et jaloux. C'est lui, Marvel Eddim, dont les parents font de grands gestes d'encouragement et de victoire depuis la foule. Il sourit à Glimmer - ils s'entendent bien, et ils ne s'affrontent pas encore - et il lui serre la main, tandis que Zoris Prinker, l'escorte, annonce :

-Voici Glimmer et Marvel, les tributs du District 1 !

Les dés sont jetés.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu =) Surtout, n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review me permettra de m'améliorer encore plus, et est le meilleur des encouragements ! Si tout va bien, je pourrai publier la prochaine Moisson lundi prochain. A la semaine prochaine ! =)_

_Lexi._


	2. The Short Straw District 2

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Eh bien, me voilà pour le second chapitre des Oubliés de Panem. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! Mais tout d'abord, voici le disclaimer que j'ai complètement oublié dans la première partie. Les Hunger Games ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon, ils seraient vachement plus sanglants. Cato et Clove ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, et vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui leur arriverait si c'était le cas._

_Les réponses aux reviews sont en bas de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Lexi._

* * *

Clove s'entraîne depuis toute petite. A sa naissance, on savait déjà qu'elle ferait partie des élèves du Centre d'Entraînement du District 2. C'est comme cela, ici, on sait qui pourra se porter volontaire pour être tribut - ce qui ne garantit pas que l'on sera effectivement tribut.

Dans le District 2, on se pose peu de questions. La fille qui représentera son District est tirée au sort. Si elle ne fait pas partie de la moitié des adolescents qui s'entraîne en vue des Jeux depuis la petite enfance, on tire au sort à nouveau, parmi les volontaires cette-fois ; c'est le directeur du centre d'entraînement qui s'en charge. Ensuite, son partenaire d'entraînement - car les jeunes du District 2 s'entraînent par paire depuis tout petits - se porte volontaire pour représenter le District 2 avec elle.

Clove fait partie des premiers arrivés à l'arène des Hunger Games. Elle attend sans impatience de voir les autres filles arriver. Elles ont toutes entre seize et dix-huit ans - les plus jeunes sont considérés comme non éligibles, s'ils sont tirés au sort, on suit la même procédure que pour ceux qui ne se sont jamais entraînés. Plus loin, elle voit Cato, qui lui adresse un sourire éclatant. Cato ne sourit pas souvent, mais quand c'est le cas, il est du genre à faire tomber une petite dizaine de filles dans les pommes en un regard. Heureusement, Clove y est insensible - après tout, ils s'entraînent ensemble depuis qu'ils ont six ans. Elle l'a vu pleurer, elle l'a entendu crier au milieu de la nuit après un cauchemar, ils ont tout vécu ensemble, comme un frère et une soeur. Jamais elle ne craquerait devant son sourire si charmant.

Il faut absolument que Clove soit sélectionnée pour les Hunger Games. Et le fait que quelques centaines d'autres adolescentes soient en train de penser exactement la même chose ne la dérange pas. Depuis toute petite, elle a pris des dizaines de tesserae pour sa famille et celles des amis de ses parents qui ont préféré laisser leurs enfants croupir dans un triste futur de maçons, ou de fabricants d'armes. Son nom est probablement inscrit au moins cent fois dans cette boule de verre, parce qu'à elle seule, elle a donné des rations de nourriture à un quartier entier de sa ville. Personne n'oserait prendre autant de tesserae qu'elle, parce que personne ne veut autant qu'elle aller aux Hunger Games. Clove ne veut surtout pas faire partie de ces filles qu'on a entraînées pendant des années et qui n'ont pas été choisies pour être tributs, qui devront donc être Pacificatrices dans des Districts minables. Et Clove ne veut pas être Pacificatrice. Ils n'ont pas le choix, ceux qui sortent du Centre d'Entraînement – on ne leur a appris qu'une seule chose et c'est se battre. Alors, ils ne suivent pas un apprentissage en artisanat, ils partent se battre ailleurs, dans les Districts. Le second District est le premier fournisseur de Pacificateurs de Panem – on y reste au chaud, bien nourris, et on fait régner la loi, pour être récompensé chaque année par un grand banquet au Capitole. Tu parles. Plutôt mourir que de faire ça – et ça tombe bien, parce que si Clove va dans les Hunger Games, elle sera Vainqueur et n'aura jamais besoin de travailler. Ou alors, elle mourra. Mais ça vaut toujours mieux que la vie de Pacificateur dans un District minable. Elle ne veut pas ressembler à Amelia.

L'escorte, Edra Muffton, monte sur l'estrade, accompagnée d'une assez importante délégation de vainqueurs. Elle ne fait pas durer l'attente ; elle prend un nom dans la boule de verre et le lit d'une voix morne : "Demetria Washington". Demetria n'est pas éligible : même si elle s'entraîne depuis toute petite, elle n'a que quinze ans. Alors une trentaine de filles du Centre d'Entraînement se portent volontaires et un des Vainqueurs prend un nom au hasard dans sa propre boîte, et lit : "Clove Throws".

C'est bien Clove ! C'est bien elle ! La jeune femme est enchantée. Elle s'avance vers l'estrade, croise le regard de Cato, qui a l'air particulièrement heureux. Le nom du tribut mâle est annoncé, il se porte volontaire, ils se serrent la main puis les Vainqueurs les congratulent. Enfin, enfin, Clove est à la place dont elle rêve depuis toute petite ! Elle représentera son District aux Hunger Games, et reviendra couverte de richesses !

* * *

Cato n'est pas un garçon gentil, ni agréable. Tout le monde le déteste - enfin, tous les gens un peu sensés. Les filles sont toutes amoureuses de lui, mais il s'en fiche. L'amour n'a pas sa place quand on doit être tribut pour les Hunger Games - parce qu'il sera tribut, il se le promet. Clove a intérêt à être choisie, sinon, il le lui fera payer. Il sait bien que ça ne serait pas de sa faute, mais qui d'autre pourrait être blâmé pour cela ? Il ne peut pas faire de mal à l'escorte – il faudrait attendre une année entière qu'il revienne. Non, il en voudrait à Clove. C'est leur dernière Moisson à tous les deux, ça fait déjà deux ans qu'ils ne sont pas sélectionnés, alors cette année, elle a intérêt à se débrouiller pour être tirée au sort.

De toute façon, il ne ferait probablement rien à Clove. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais il ne ferait jamais le moindre mal à Clove, sa partenaire d'entraînement. Ils ont partagé un dortoir depuis qu'ils ont cinq ans, parce que dans les Jeux, il faudra qu'ils dorment ensemble, puisqu'ils seront alliés. Ils ont appris à se battre ensemble : elle lance des couteaux, il se spécialise dans le corps-à-corps. Ils ont appris à vivre ensemble et ils se connaissent par coeur. Et oui, il faut le dire, Cato considère Clove comme une amie. Il ne devrait pas, puisqu'ils seront ennemis dans l'arène - mais tant pis. C'est le seul point qui ne fait pas de lui un tribut de carrière parfait. C'est son seul point faible.

Cato s'habille, mange un excellent petit déjeuner - au centre d'entraînement, on mange bien, puisque les garçons peuvent prendre autant de tesserae qu'ils veulent. Mais ce n'est pas Cato qui a pris les tesserae qu'il est en train de manger. C'est Clove. Elle aussi, elle veut à tout prix maximiser ses chances d'être choisie pour aller aux Hunger Games, et ce n'est pas plus mal si ça arrive au premier tirage. Pour les garçons, le tirage au sort n'a aucune valeur. Il se prépare à partir. Il se met sous son meilleur jour, portant des vêtements fins qui font bien comprendre à quel point il est dangereux - ses muscles tendent le tissu, et il esquisse un sourire satisfait. Exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il sait qu'il doit être terrifiant et impressionnant dès le moment de la Moisson.

Lorsque Cato est prêt, il part en direction de la plus grande place du District 2, en même temps que la foule. Cato est un garçon ponctuel, jamais en avance, jamais en retard. Il cherche du regard sa partenaire, qu'il trouve du côté des filles, probablement installée depuis déjà un moment. Cato et Clove se disputaient toujours à cause de cela, avant. Elle le pressait pour arriver en avance, il tenait absolument à arriver à l'heure exacte, et finalement, ils passaient tellement de temps à se prendre le chou avec cette question qu'ils arrivaient en retard. Cela leur a valu des punitions dont Cato se souviendra toujours. Cette simple pensée lui arrache une petite grimace.

Clove tourne la tête vers lui, et il lui fait un grand sourire. Il est persuadé qu'elle sera choisie - elle prend des dizaines de tesserae chaque année depuis qu'elle a douze ans. Cato espère seulement que ce ne seront pas tous les deux qui arriveront en finale, parce qu'il refuse d'avoir à tuer sa seule amie. Elle lui rend son sourire, et tourne la tête, tandis que quelques-unes de ses voisines, manifestement persuadées que c'est à elles qu'il adressait le sourire, semblent sur le point de défaillir. Quelles idiotes.

Voilà encore une chose que Cato aime à propos de Clove ; au moins, elle le traite comme un être humain normal, pas comme une espèce de sex-symbol. Elle sourit quand il raconte une blague, elle ne glousse pas comme une imbécile. Quand il lui sourit, elle semble plus agacée qu'autre chose, parce que ses sourires ne font pas peur et qu'il est censé être un tueur, elle ne se pâme pas devant lui. Ca fait plaisir. Cato n'aime pas être beau - si on est beau, c'est qu'on ne semble pas assez dangereux.

L'escorte annonce le nom d'une fille que Cato ne connaît pas. Ce n'est pas Clove. Il sent la rage qui bouillonne soudain en lui - il faut qu'il aille aux Hunger Games ! Ils ne peuvent pas tirer une autre fille au sort, c'est Clove qu'il faut ! Heureusement, il se rend compte que la fille qui a été appelée, Demetria Washington, n'est pas éligible. Cela donne une autre chance à sa partenaire. Elle a intérêt à être élue, songe-t-il en attendant le plus patiemment possible. Il frappe du pied sur le sol de terre battue. Tant pis pour ses chaussures, qui seront maculées de terre. De toute façon, au Capitole, ils lui en donneront d'autres.

"Clove Throws", annonce enfin l'escorte, et le visage de Cato se fend d'un immense sourire. Il n'écoute pas le nom tiré au sort pour le garçon, se porte immédiatement volontaire - c'est le seul, évidemment. Tout le monde sait qu'on ne vole pas le partenaire de quelqu'un – et surtout, ils savent qu'on ne contrarie pas Cato. Ils se retrouvent ensemble sur l'estrade, une scène dont il a si souvent rêvée. Enfin, enfin, Cato va pouvoir représenter son District aux Hunger Games, revenir vainqueur et ne pas être un minable Pacificateur !

"Applaudissez Clove et Cato, les tributs du District 2 !" annonce bien fort Edra Muffton, et ils se serrent la main, aussi heureux l'un que l'autres, sous les acclamations de la foule du District 2. Après dix-huit ans de préparation, les Jeux peuvent enfin commencer.

* * *

_**Lexi** : Je vole sans le moindre scrupule cette excellente idée à la tout aussi excellente Alohomora, en espérant que l'honneur soit sauf et qu'elle l'ait aussi volée à quelqu'un. Voilà, c'est très simple : les réponses aux reviews ne sont pas données par moi... mais... par deux personnages, à chaque fois, de l'univers des Hunger Games ! D'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour dire quels personnages vous voulez voir répondre à vos questions dans le prochain chapitre ! Cette fois-ci, comme le choix me revenait entièrement, je me suis dit que j'allais faire répondre Seneca Crane et Coriolanus (z'avez vu, j'ai réussi à l'écrire !) Snow._

_**Seneca**, _apparaissant dans un nuage de fumée pailletée_ : Salutations, habitants du Capitole._

_**Snow**, entrant tranquillement par la porte : Bonjour._

_**Seneca** : L'auteur de cette fiction, qui, si je puis me permettre, s'intéresse beaucoup trop à la personnalité de personnes qui vont de toute façon mourir sous peu, a décidé de faire appel à nous pour répondre à vos questions. _

_**Snow** : Le fait que le métier de Seneca soit de créer une arène dont aucun détail ne filtre toute l'année, et que je sois un monstre de sadisme dont le point fort principal est la mise en scène de complots complètement tordus, aurait dû vous mettre la puce à l'oreille, Seneca. Et vous devriez respecter un peu plus les personnes qui vont mourir sous peu... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..._

_**Seneca** : Sachez donc qu'elle vous remercie grandement pour vos reviews, tout ça... Mais ça n'a aucun intérêt, ce message !_

_**Snow** : C'est une technique de manipulation. En les remerciant, elle les pousse à laisser encore plus de commentaires. Elle est machiavéliiiiique !_

_**Lexi** : Ohlà, ohlà ! Du calme ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... Chers lecteurs, donnez-moi des personnages sympa pour le prochain chapitre, je vous en supplie. Je regrette déjà d'avoir choisi ces deux-là._

_**Seneca** : Reprenons, voulez-vous bien ? _Hime-Amande_..._

_**Lexi** : Merci d'avoir suivi ma fiction dès le début ! =D_

_**Seneca** : Non mais, si vous commencez à m'interrompre dès la première réponse aux reviews, on ne s'en sortira jamais hein ! Bon. Elle dit qu'elle aime beaucoup le principe de la fiction, et qu'elle a hâte de découvrir Clove et Cato._

_**Snow** : Alors qu'il est évident qu'elle les connaît déjà. Enfin, passons. C'est ensuite au tour d'_Anonymette_, qui revient apparemment ensuite sous le nom de _Guest_ juste après. Elle dit qu'elle trouve l'idée très intéressante, et que c'est agréable à lire._

_**Seneca** : Oui, moi aussi, j'adore lire des histoires où des enfants sont envoyés à une mort certaine !_

Silence pesant.

_**Lexi** : _Anonymette_, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir ! Quant au fait que je n'aime ni Peeniss ni Galeniss, eh bien..._

_**Seneca** : Hé, ho ! tu peux pas faire appel à nous pour nous laisser au second plan ! _

_**Snow** : Je ne suis JAMAIS au second plan !_

_**Seneca** : Donc elle disait que tu avais bien compris pour GalexKatniss qu'elle n'aimait pas le pairing à cause du troisième livre._

_**Snow** : Et après, elle a dit qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé Peeta et Katniss dans les deux premiers livres..._

_**Seneca** : Alors qu'ils sont douloureusement mièvres..._

_**Snow** : Et mignons à vomir..._

_**Seneca** : Mais dans le troisième, elle a trouvé le retournement de situation absolument ridicule, et ça a complètement changé son opinion des deux personnages. Et elle a une certaine tendance à ne pas shipper les psychopathes et les drogués ensemble._

_**Snow** : Ce qui peut donc nous assurer qu'elle ne sortira jamais avec un drogué. C'est sa maman qui sera contente_

_**Lexi** : Maismaismais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il insinue là ?_

_**Snow** : Reprenons, donc. Elle dit aussi que les couples normaux c'est beaucoup trop mainstream. Ca veut dire quoi, mainstream ? Bah. Si je ne connais pas ce mot, c'est qu'elle a dû faire une faute._

_**Seneca** : Mettons désormais un peu de piquant dans cette réponse aux reviews... qui est donc cette Pacificatrice, Amelia, que Clove méprise tant ? Vous le saurez lundi prochain !_

_**Snow** : Eh ben ça va, elle ne vous fait pas trop attendre..._

_**Seneca** : En tout cas, elle vous propose d'essayer de deviner. Et elle vous dit que ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué._

_**Snow** : En même temps, quand on voit l'état de ses quelques neurones résiduels, on s'en doute._

_**Seneca** : Elle passe ensuite à la review suivante : _KatnissLJay_..._

_**Snow** : J'aime pas ce pseudo._

_**Seneca** : ...Qui dit qu'elle est amoureuse de la fic de Lexi._

_**Snow** : Eh ben, il lui en faut peu. Alors qu'on a mis Finnick à moitié prix cette semaine !_

_**Seneca** : Certes, certes. Mais Lexi tient quand même à lui dire que ça lui fait très plaisir._

_**Snow** : Enfin, c'est au tour d'_Estellech_._

_**Seneca** : Mais... Mais j'avais pas fini..._

_**Snow** : J'aimerais bien être débarrassé un peu plus vite._

_**Lexi** : ...Les lecteurs, vous avez intérêt à me donner des personnages sympa pour répondre à vos reviews dans le prochain chapitre, parce que je crois que je vais en étrangler un._

_**Seneca** : _Estellech_ dit que c'est génial de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que Peeta et Katniss..._

_**Snow** : J'suis pas d'accord. Où va le monde si on commence à s'intéresser aux perdants ?_

_**Seneca** : Elle ajoute que Lexi écrit bien... Je ne ferai pas de commentaire sur cela... Que c'est fluide, que ça se lit tout seul et qu'il n'y a pas de fautes. Et _Guest_ dit aussi qu'il, ou elle, "adore". Je pense qu'un peu plus de détails auraient été appréciés, mais je suppose que ça fait quand même plaisir à Lexi._

_**Lexi** : Merci ! ^.^_

_**Snow** : C'est bon, on a fini ? C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des langues à arracher, moi._

_**Seneca**, _pas tout à fait rassuré_ : Et donc, Lexi vous fait dire que tous les personnages, maintenant, seront inventés par ses soins, puisqu'on ne sait presque rien d'eux dans les livres ou dans le film._

_**Snow** : Mais elle garde la Renarde, Rue, Thresh et Peeta, évidemment. Elle vous fait aussi dire qu'elle garde la description physique des acteurs du film pour tous les personnages._

_**Seneca** : Sauf pour la fille du district 4, qu'elle voulait blonde même si l'extraordinaire Tara Macken est brune._

_**Snow** : C'est juste parce qu'elle a autant de détermination qu'une pince à escargot qu'elle n'a pas pu garder tous les acteurs. _

_**Seneca** : C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'est ruinée en bonbons hier. C'est tout une histoire de volonté._

_**Snow** : Tu m'étonnes qu'elle a cinq kilos en trop, avec ce genre de changement d'avis pour rien._

_**Lexi** : NAMEO ! J'vous ai pas demandé de discuter de mon poids, bande de... De.._

_**Seneca** : Et on remarque également son merveilleux esprit de répartie. Bref. Elle vous dit qu'elle a mélangé le film et le livre pour plusieurs cas : par exemple, elle a gardé le tribut de 12 ans du District 4 qui apparaît dans le film, même si on dit dans le livre qu'il est un tribut de Carrière._

_**Snow** : Par contre, elle a gardé le handicap à la jambe du garçon du District 10, qu'on ne retrouve que dans le roman._

_**Seneca** : Enfin, elle vous dit que pour chaque review que vous laissez sur son histoire, elle sauve un chaton aux yeux bleus de la noyade._

_**Snow** : Ce qui sous-entend que si vous ne laissez pas de review, elle le laisse mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. _

_**Lexi** : Ben oui. J'aime pas les animaux._

_**Seneca** : Charmant. Enfin, je crois que c'est tout pour nous ? _

_**Snow** : Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai raté ma dernière dose d'arsenic, vous êtes tous des minables ! _Snow s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible.

Seneca disparaît dans un nuage de paillettes dorées.

_**Lexi** : Euh... bon. Je suis désoléééée. Enfin. Voilà ce que j'aimerais voir dans vos reviews de ce chapitre : qui pensez-vous qu'Amelia est ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Quel tribut avez-vous le plus hâte de lire (ou est-il déjà passé ?) ? Souhaitez-vous que je sauve un chaton aux yeux bleus de la noyade ? Avez-vous envie de me coller des baffes ? (La réponse est non.) Et enfin, quels deux personnages devraient répondre à vos reviews lundi prochain ?_

A lundi pour la Moisson du District 3 ! =)

Lexi.


	3. The Short Straw District 3

_Salut à tous, et merci d'être encore là ! Aujourd'hui, un nouveau chapitre pour la partie 1, The Short Straw : c'est la Moisson du District 3, vous vous en doutez probablement._

_**Le Disclaimer** : Si Elsa m'appartenait, je lui collerais une bonne paire de baffes. Si Louis m'appartenait, je le trouverais ennuyeux au possible. Si les Hunger Games m'appartenaient, y'aurait des armes à feu et on rigolerait vachement plus._

_**Note** : On m'a demandé de publier deux fois par semaine. Donc cadeau, ce mercredi, vous avez un chapitre. Je vous propose de choisir votre rythme de lecture à la fin de ce chapitre (j'expliquerai tout en détail à la fin, dans les réponses aux reviews)._

_Comme dans le dernier chapitre, je réponds à vos reviews tout en bas =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Lexi_

* * *

Elsa n'a rien à dire, rien à faire, aujourd'hui. Elle s'ennuie. Elle a arrêté les cours à douze ans, comme la plupart des habitants de son District. Elle n'a pas de travail, contrairement à la plupart des habitants de son District, du coup, elle n'a ni occupation ni amis fréquentables. Alors elle traîne avec une bande de potes dans les rues du District, à taguer les murs et jeter des cailloux aux fenêtres.

Elsa n'a pas plus d'avenir que de travail. Elle s'entend mal avec ses parents, si mal que sa mère, ce matin, lui a jeté qu'elle aimerait la voir aller aux Hunger Games, qu'au moins ils seraient débarrassés d'elle qui prend tant de place et ne fait jamais rien de productif. Elsa n'a rien dit, elle s'en fout, elle sait bien que sa soeur qui réussit tout, elle, sera amèrement regrettée si elle est moissonnée, mais pas elle. Elle a des amis aussi perdus qu'elle, ils ne font rien. Ils se promènent avec elle dans le District et ils discutent de tout et de rien, c'est drôle, ça les occupe. Ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire. Parfois, Elsa se dit qu'elle aimerait bien être tirée au sort aux Hunger Games, pour voir si quelqu'un la regretterait. Elle sait que non, alors elle arrête d'y penser et elle retourne à ses activités.

Mais bon, il faut bien aller à la Moisson. Alors elle se fait bien jolie, parce qu'elle n'a rien d'autre à faire. Au moins, elle sera plus belle que la pauvre fille qui sera envoyée à une mort certaine. C'est réconfortant, non ? Vêtements presque neufs. Rouge à lèvres, qu'elle porte une fois par an à cette occasion. Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, mais ce qu'elle a, elle le dépense en biens inutiles. Elle préfère crever de faim et de froid plutôt que ne pas avoir une belle robe pour la Moisson, elle est comme ça, Elsa.

Sur la place, il n'y a encore personne, seulement les Pacificateurs qui s'ennuient manifestement autant qu'elle. Elle s'asseoit sur un banc un peu excentré de la place publique, le seul banc qu'il y a ici. Une Pacificatrice qu'elle connaît plutôt bien vient s'installer à côté d'elle - il n'y a pas assez d'activité pour que les Pacificateurs doivent faire attention à ce qu'il se passe - et discute avec elle. Elle a des longs cheveux roux, elle est très jolie. Les deux jeunes femmes discutent de tout et de rien, elles s'aiment bien. Elle appelle Elsa son déchet préféré, parce que la première fois qu'elle l'a vue, la jeune fille s'était cachée derrière des poubelles pour échapper aux Pacificateurs. Evidemment, c'est bien la seule qui cautionne ce que l'adolescente fait, mais ça lui suffit. Elle la couvre souvent, aussi.

"Alors, Elsa, prête pour la Moisson ?

-Pff. J'espère juste que ça ne sera pas une petite de douze ans, mais à part ça, si tu savais comme je m'en fous..

-Et si c'est toi ?

-Eh bien je ne finirai pas fouettée à mort par tes potes le jour où ils me choperont en train de casser des vitres. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, même.

-Dans mon District, on priait pour être moissonné. Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'habituer à votre peur à chaque Moisson, et ça fait quatre ans que je suis Pacificatrice ici, pourtant.

-C'était comment, les Moissons, dans ton District ?" je demande, curieuse.

Amelia vient du District 2, où les tributs se sont entraînés toute leur vie pour les Hunger Games. Mais si elle est ici, c'est qu'elle n'a pas été choisie. Probablement parce qu'elle est trop douce, suppose Elsa.

"Dans mon District, la Moisson, c'est un spectacle. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas été entraînés dans un centre, aucun souci à se faire, ils ont un futur de maçon ou de fabricant d'armes et ils n'ont aucune chance d'être sélectionnés. Mais ce n'est pas un avenir très glorieux, et tout le monde les méprise dans le District. Et puis pour ceux qui se sont entraînés, c'est une sorte de loterie. On vit pour être sélectionnés - et si ce n'est pas le cas, on devient Pacificateur à dix-huit ans. La moitié de la population s'est entraînée depuis toujours, l'âge limite pour rejoindre un internat des centres d'entraînement du District est de cinq ans. Après, on est trop vieux. La plupart des tributs de carrière entrent dans l'internat dès leur naissance, pour tout dire - ça fait une bouche de moins à nourrir par les parents. Les garçons prennent des tesserae pour tout le centre, parce qu'ils savent qu'il y aura toujours un volontaire. Ils ne voient leurs parents qu'une semaine par an, quand le public a le droit de visiter le centre. On s'entraîne en paire jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, une fille et un garçon. La fille sera tirée au sort, et le garçon qui lui correspond se porte volontaire.

-A quel âge es-tu entrée dans un Centre, toi ?

-A quatre ans. Je faisais partie des derniers arrivés - pour tout te dire, je suis arrivée dans le centre en même temps que ma petite soeur qui venait de naître. Elle s'appelle Clove. Elle a dix-huit ans maintenant, c'est sa dernière Moisson. Elle est probablement en train de prier pour être sélectionnée et ne pas finir Pacificatrice dans un District aussi minable que le tien", plaisante-t-elle, et Elsa sourit.

Ca doit être dur de grandir dans un internat où tout le monde est entraîné à tuer. Elsa n'envie pas le sort de cette jeune femme, abandonnée par ses parents, qui a une petite soeur qui prie pour ne pas lui ressembler. Elle se reconnaît dans cette jeune femme méprisée par la seule personne qu'elle peut considérer comme sa famille. Elle se demande comment elle vivrait, elle, au District 2. Elle se ferait probablement virer d'un Centre, et deviendrait maçonne. Pendant que les deux jeunes femmes discutaient, les gens ont commencé à affluer sur la place, et la cérémonie va commencer d'une minute à l'autre, maintenant.

L'escorte du District 3 monte justement sur l'estrade, et laisse le maire faire son discours, tout aussi ennuyeux que chaque année. Voilà des choses qui ne changent pas, songe Elsa en rejoignant les autres filles de quinze ans, tandis qu'Amelia retourne à son poste.

Et le nom que l'escorte annonce, c'est le sien. Elsa Rondy. Hébétée, elle monte sur l'estrade. Elle regrette tout ce qu'elle a pu dire sur la Moisson. Toutes les fois où elle a rêvé qu'elle était tirée au sort, toutes les fois où elle s'est dit que ça serait une bonne action pour son District. Elle va mourir, et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, l'idée lui semble insupportable. Elle croise le regard d'Amelia, qui se force à lui sourire. Elle se raccroche à ce sourire comme un noyé à sa bouée, c'est la seule chose qui la retient de fondre en larmes... et puis elle craque. Elle se met à sangloter, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle ne regarde même pas son partenaire, elle lui serre la main en continuant à regarder dans le vague, et elle se retourne vers Amelia, qui lui fait un signe - je viendrai te dire au revoir, semble-t-elle vouloir dire.

* * *

Comme beaucoup d'adolescents du District 3, Louis passe ses matinées à l'école et ses après-midi à travailler. Lui a de la chance, il travaille dans un laboratoire d'explosifs, c'est intéressant. D'autres, comme son petit frère Tomas, n'ont pas eu cette chance. Tomas travaille du côté des mutations génétiques. Qu'on ne se méprenne pas, ça pourrait être très intéressant, mais comme Louis et Tomas n'ont pas encore terminé leur formation, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment prendre part à l'action. A treize ans, Tomas nettoie le résultat des mutations ratées - il récupère l'amas de chair et nettoie la salle, ou doit tuer lui-même les animaux souffrants. Ce n'est vraiment pas une partie de plaisir, et Louis voit son petit frère souffrir de ce qu'il fait. Après un mauvais rêve, il reste silencieux un instant, tous ses muscles tendus, et puis il se met à pleurer sans bruit jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme, épuisé. Louis ne l'avouera jamais, mais les sursauts de son frère pendant son sommeil le réveillent aussi. Il ne sait jamais quoi dire ou quoi faire, alors il fait semblant de continuer à dormir. Si son frère s'en est rendu compte, il n'a jamais rien dit. Dans la famille de Louis, on ne pleure pas. Ce n'est pas une attitude honorable.

Louis a un travail beaucoup plus tranquille. De deux ans plus âgé que son frère, il doit simplement apporter le matériel nécessaire à ceux qui le lui demandent. Cela leur évite de perdre du temps pour aller chercher un câble, ou d'abandonner une manipulation compliquée parce qu'ils ont oublié une composante. La plupart du temps, Louis est juste assis devant la porte du plus grand hangar de matériel. Il chantonne, il s'imagine une histoire d'amour incroyable avec Kalia, la jolie blonde de sa classe, il s'imagine qu'il a des merveileux pouvoirs et qu'il peut s'en servir pour détruire le Capitole et arrêter les Hunger Games.

Aujourd'hui est le jour de la Moisson, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de travailler. Louis répond à des appels en urgence toutes les cinq minutes - l'ambiance est survoltée, aujourd'hui. Les parents travaillent avec acharnement, pour oublier que ce soir, leur enfant sera peut-être tiré au sort pour être tribut. Au district 3, quand on est tribut, on meurt. C'est tout. Si on survit au bain de sang initial, on peut être fier de soi. Louis sait que s'il s'agissait de lui, il n'aurait pas l'ombre d'une chance. En attendant, il est content qu'on lui donne beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. Cela lui changera les idées aussi. Il a peur que son petit frère ne soit moissonné ce soir - il a peur pour son petit frère plus que tout au monde. Il ne veut juste pas que son petit frère soit sélectionné pour les Hunger Games, pour mourir d'une mort horrible. Il voit bien assez d'horreurs au quotidien.

Après le travail, Louis rentre chez lui pour se changer et faire une toilette rapide. Le jour de la Moisson, si vous ne faites pas d'efforts de présentation, les Pacificateurs vous sanctionnent, assez douloureusement - c'est qu'il ne faudrait pas faire tache pour les téléspectateurs du Capitole ! Ses parents sont encore au travail, ils iront directement sur la place de la Moisson. Quant à son petit frère, il est déjà, silencieux, les yeux rouges et gonflés par l'acide qu'il déverse sur les chairs sanguinolentes pour les faire disparaître dans une odeur atroce. Ils ont dû le laisser finir son travail plus tôt, aujourd'hui, car d'habitude Louis rentre le premier à la maison.

-On y va dans cinq minutes, Tomas, lance-t-il, tentant de rester joyeux et confiant.

Son petit frère ne sera pas moissonné. Il n'a jamais pris de tesserae et c'est seulement sa deuxième année d'éligibilité. Son nom n'est écrit que deux fois dans cette immense boule de verre où flottent des centaines de papiers. Il ne peut pas être moissonné avec seulement deux chances. C'est impossible, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter.

Tomas lui répond :

-Ca marche, je suis prêt.

L'air de rien. L'air de ne pas avoir pleuré. Son petit frère est fort. Il ne se plaint jamais, ne pleure jamais en public, et sourit toujours, même quand rien ne va, comme aujourd'hui.

Dès que Louis est prêt, son petit frère et lui partent vers la grande place. Louis est curieux de savoir qui sera moissonné cette année, et il n'est pas le seul : partout, des adultes parient. 18 ans, 12 ans, travailleur ou écolier ? Tout peut rapporter de l'argent. Les parents de Louis et Tomas parient, eux aussi, chaque année. C'est un moyen simple de gagner un peu d'argent, après tout. C'est compréhensible.

Sur la place, Louis et Tomas doivent se séparer, n'ayant pas le même âge. Louis regarde son petit frère partir et adresse une dernière petite prière à un Dieu auquel il ne croit pas : "Pas mon frère, pas Tomas. N'importe qui, mais pas Tomas."

Il ne connaît pas la fille, qui a quinze ans. Évidemment, personne ne se porte volontaire pour elle. Ensuite, c'est au tour des garçons. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, pas Tomas. Pas son petit frère. Et finalement, le nom tiré au sort n'est pas celui de Tomas. Il a un soupir de soulagement, avant de réaliser ce qui vient d'arriver. Le nom tiré au sort, c'est Louis Macken. C'est lui, le tribut. C'est lui qui sera envoyé aux Hunger Games.

Il monte sur l'estrade, le regard vide. Il ne regarde pas la foule, il ne voit plus personne, n'entend que du bruit. Certainement des applaudissements, il ne sait pas. Il y a une sorte de bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, et il voit flou. Est-ce que c'est vraiment lui ? Oui. Personne d'autre ne réagit. C'est lui. Il n'a pas d'homonyme dans le District 3. La fille lui serre la main - elle est en larmes. Lui, il ne pleure pas : comme son frère, il ne pleurera jamais devant quelqu'un, encore moins devant une foule pareille. Il ne comprend pas ce qui peut bien lui arriver. Il a déjà vu la fille quelque part. A l'école il y a quelques années, sûrement - ils ont le même âge.

-Veuillez applaudir Elsa Rondy et Louis Macken ! annonce l'escorte, et tout le monde obéit, sans enthousiasme, parce qu'on n'est jamais enthousiaste le jour de la Moisson. Louis se tient droit, il regarde devant lui sans rien voir. Il va être tribut aux Hunger Games.

Sa dernière pensée avant d'aller dans la salle où il devra faire ses adieux à ses proches est, _Tomas pourra prendre mon poste._ Plus d'animaux morts.

Plus d'animaux morts - juste un grand frère.

* * *

**_Lexi_** : _Merci, du fond du coeur, de m'avoir permis de choisir des personnages un peu plus sympas pour cette réponse aux reviews. J'ai eu droit à Cato, Effie, Cashmere, Enobaria et Finnick comme propositions, et voici donc mon choix final.. Ah ! Mais avant, pour garder un peu de suspense, je vais vous poser mes quelques questions sur ce chapitre ! Que pensez-vous d'Elsa et Tomas ? Aviez-vous deviné l'identité exacte d'Amelia ? Que pensez-vous du sens de l'honneur très strict de Tomas et Louis ? Et plus généralement, ce chapitre est-il réussi ? =)_

**Finnick** apparaît, à moitié nu comme d'habitude_ : Bon, écoutez, je n'ai pas tout mon temps. Je viens de terminer le, euh, "travail" avec _KatnissLJay_ et j'ai autre chose à faire maintenant. Alors, mesdemoiselles, veuillez me pardonner d'être un peu brusque, mais..._

_**Enobaria** _fait son entrée, et sourit à pleins crocs_ : Salut à tous ! Voyez, Finnick est assez occupé, mais allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai toujours beaucoup moins de contrats que lui. Alors, je peux bien prendre sa place, si vous voulez. C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as appelée, Lexi ?_

_**Lexi** : Euh... non... c'est parce que, euh, pour, euh... _*carrément terrifiée*_ Vous êtes ensemble._

_**Finnick** : Ben alors, Lexi, t'as peur d'Eno ? Et toi qui disais que tu avais des personnages un peu plus sympa maintenant..._

_**Lexi** : Par rapport à Snow, elle est plus sympa. Il n'empêche qu'elle a les dents taillées en pointes en souvenir de la fois où elle a égorgé un mec avec. Alors, passons directement à la réponse aux reviews, d'accord ?_

_**Enobaria** : Très bien ! Alors, dans ce chapitre, c'est à nouveau _Hime-Amande_ qui a commenté en premier. Elle avait demandé Cato et Effie pour présenter la réponse aux reviews..._

_**Finnick** : Ben alors, personne ne nous aime ?_

_**Lexi** : Mais si, mais si ! Lisez ce que vous êtes supposés dire au lieu de faire des remarques à tout va. _

_**Enobaria** : Lexi fait donc dire à _Hime-Amande_ qu'elle ne voulait pas que Cato fasse la réponse aux reviews concernant son propre chapitre, mais qu'il s'occupera bien des reviews une autre fois, pour un autre District. Quant à Effie, elle préfère la garder pour un peu plus tard : comme elle avait eu deux habitants du Capitole dans le chapitre précédent, des Vainqueurs lui semblaient plus intéressants cette fois-ci. Mais elle aime tellement Effie qu'on la retrouvera forcément dans un des très nombreux chapitres que cette fiction inclut._

_**Finnick** : Quant au premier _Guest_, il (elle ?) voulait voir Cashmere ici..._

_**Enobaria** : Une vraie grognasse, celle-là, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas en duo avec moi, je l'aurais éventrée._

_**Finnick**,_ pas très rassuré_ : Et Enobaria. Lexi accède donc à sa demande, puisqu'on retrouve Enobaria ici. Apparemment, Clove et Cato ont du succès, ce sont les tributs préférés d'une bonne partie des reviewers et ça fait très plaisir à Lexi._

_**Enobaria** : _MonsterMaster_ a décidé de sauver un chaton aux yeux bleus de la noyade. Je déteste ces sales bêtes, mais bon. _

_**Lexi** : Merci pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir ! =)_

_**Finnick** : Tu m'expliqueras comment tu fais pour dire un smiley ?_

_**Lexi** : hiiiiiiiiii ! Finnick m'a parlé directement... *_tombe dans les pommes_*_

_**Enobaria** : Eh ben on va aller loin... Bon. Passons à _KatnissLJay_, dont la review est très... euh..._

_**Finnick**, _dangereusement pâle_ : Oui... effectivement... elle est, euh..._

_**Enobaria** : Très bien écrite bien que son contenu ne m'intéresse pas tellement... Enfin..._

_**Finnick** : Oui... Euh... Relativement perturbante..._

_**Lexi**, _mystérieusement réveillée_ : Absolument géniale et très bien écrite._

_**Enobaria** : Certes. Donc, _KatnissLJay_..._

_**Lexi** : Bravo, tu m'as donné envie de lire ta fic._

_**Finnick** : Ah non ! Tu ne nous interrompras pas à tout va comme ça, hein ! Bon. Amelia... Eh bien maintenant, voilà, on sait qui elle est. Et tiens, voilà tes pastilles pour la gorge._

_**Enobaria** : Passons à notre _Anonymette_ préférée, qui décidément ne s'inscrira pas pour le site, mais qu'on aime quand même *_sourire pointu_*_

_**Finnick** : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas sourire la bouche ouverte !_

_**Enobaria** : Pardon. Donc, _Anonymette_, oui, Lexi adooore les longues reviews._ Anonymette_ attend avec impatience le chapitre de la Renarde..._

_**Finnick **: Hein ? Depuis quand y'a des chapitres dédiés aux animaux dans les Jeux ?_

_**Enobaria** : Mais non ! C'est *_chuchote son nom à l'oreille de Finnick_*_

_**Finnick** : Aaaah, d'accord ! Mais pourquoi elle s'appelle la Renarde ?_

_**Lexi** : Laisse tomber. Par contre, celui qui devine le prénom que je lui ai donné a gagné. C'est un nom en cinq lettres et ça commence par E. _

_**Enobaria** : Encore une qui veut sauver les chatons. Non _Anonymette_, Lexi n'aime pas les chats, ça griffe et ça sent pas bon et ça mange des trucs crados. Lexi n'aime pas les animaux en général, en fait. Mais elle est un peu bizarre._

_**Finnick** : Au moins, _Anonymette_ aime la réponse aux reviews. J'espère que la nôtre sera aussi... bonne... *clignement de l'oeil droit*_

_**Enobaria** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_**Finnick** : Ca s'appelle du fan-service, c'est Lexi qui m'a dit de faire ça pendant que tu parlais des chatons. Elle veut que je sois plus, euh... _

_**Lexi** : Sexy._

_**Finnick** : Ouais, voilà. Sssexy. Panda dit que tout est géant, et demande à acheter Seneca._

_**Enobaria** : NEVER SAY NO TO PANDA !_

_**Finnick** : Euh... oui ?_

_**Enobaria** : C'est une pub du Capitole. Cherche pas. Oui, Panda, Lexi t'offre très généreusement Seneca, elle a fini de s'en servir, elle allait justement l'envoyer manger une coupe de sureau mortel, il a l'air plutôt content d'être revendu à la place. Prends soin de lui..._

_**Finnick** : Ne le rase surtout pas._

_**Enobaria** : JAMAIS !_

_**Finnick** : Tu cries un peu trop, Enobaria._

_**Enobaria** : Oui, bon, c'est pas grave, j'ai presque fini. C'est_ Guest_ qui termine ces reviews, en demandant deux mises à jour par semaine._

_**Finnick** : Alors vois-tu, _Guest_, c'est assez compliqué, cette histoire. Lexi n'a pas énormément d'avance sur ses chapitres écrits et écrit relativement lentement. De plus, techniquement, elle poste déjà deux chapitres par semaine, puisque sur son blog, elle séparait toutes les Moissons par personnage plutôt que par District._

_**Enobaria** : Conclusion, Lexi va vous faire un petit sondage : elle veut bien publier deux chapitres par semaine, mais dans ce cas, à chaque fin de partie (par exemple, à la fin des Moissons), elle prendra deux semaines de pause pour écrire la suite. Ou alors on reste comme maintenant avec un chapitre par semaine sans pause en fin de parties._

_**Finnick** : Et sur ce, nous vous... quittons... Lexi, les grandes pauses dans mes phrases, c'est vraiment nécessaire ?_

_**Lexi** : Oui. _

_**Enobaria** : Bon. Un petit récapitulatif donc : Lexi aimerait savoir ce que vous pensiez de ce chapitre, elle voudrait une réponse à ses questions du début des réponses aux reviews, elle aimerait à nouveau savoir qui doit répondre au review dans le chapitre 4, et elle veut connaître votre avis sur son rythme de publication. Enfin, elle demande si quelqu'un sait comment s'appelle la Renarde. Elle dit que c'est un prénom en 5 lettre, qui commence par un E._


	4. The Short Straw District 4

_Salut à tous !_

_Voici le quatrième chapitre des Oubliés de Panem. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai finalement décidé de publier deux chapitres par semaine, mais de vous faire attendre environ deux semaines à la fin des Moissons avant de republier, pour pouvoir écrire le plus de parties possibles et regagner un peu d'avance._

_**Disclaimer** : Si Calypso m'appartenait, je serais jalouse de son apparence. Si Tevia m'appartenait, il aurait une mère un peu moins chtarbée. Si les Hunger Games m'appartenaient, je serais le Président Snow et j'aurais une classe folle._

_Cet article est dédié à _Estellech_, ma nouvelle bêta-lectrice. =)_

* * *

Calypso se fait belle. Fille de pêcheurs, elle déteste son apparence ; trop mince, trop musclée, trop bronzée, les yeux trop bleus qui la font souffrir quand le soleil cogne fort, les cheveux d'un blond délavé qu'elle trouve sale.. Les raisons de se plaindre ne manquent pas. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas ressembler à ses amies, brunes à la peau mate, et aux yeux sombres ? Elle détonne dans ce monde brun, la jeune blonde aux yeux bleus. Alors elle attache ses cheveux pour qu'on les voie moins. Elle enfile ensuite une robe couleur de mer, d'un turquoise qu'elle trouve magnifique. C'est une robe qu'elle ne met que pour les grandes occasions, comme la Moisson et son anniversaire. Peut-être qu'elle fait ressortir ses yeux trop clairs, mais elle lui va bien. Et puis, c'est un cadeau de ses parents, qui sont en pleine mer aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui est une très bonne journée de pêche et la plupart des parents du District Quatre sont partis en bateau, armés de leur trident, pour aller chercher de quoi manger le lendemain. Ils viendront le soir pour le banquet, retrouvant avec soulagement leur enfant. Et une famille mangera en silence, une personne de moins entre les deux parents.

Chaque année, elle se demande si elle sera choisie. Ça ne la dérangerait pas spécialement, pour tout dire. Elle est forte, elle est dure, et elle sait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer si c'était ce qui la maintenait en vie. Elle ne se portera pas volontaire, parce qu'elle ne veut pas mettre sa vie en danger pour une récompense qu'elle n'est pas certaine d'obtenir, mais elle sait que si elle est tirée au sort, elle aura ses chances dans l'arène. Ca la rassure de se dire ça.

Calypso part sur la place principale du District 4. Il lui faut une bonne heure de train pour arriver, parce que la place centrale de son District est loin de la mer - quand elle arrive enfin, déjà fatiguée du trajet, elle découvre une foule si dense qu'elle a du mal à respirer. Calypso est une fille de la mer, une fille solitaire, qui tue des poissons et vit avec quelques matelots sur un minuscule bateau. Elle déteste la ville, les terres, être loin de son élément. Et l'air vicié du train ne l'a pas vraiment aidée à se sentir mieux.

L'escorte arrive rapidement sur l'immense estrade - le District 4 est l'un des plus peuplés de Panem - et elle plonge le bras tout entier dans la boule de verre des demoiselles. Calypso se demande comment elle fait pour rester élégante avec ce geste qui manque tellement de classe. Sûrement une quelconque astuce du Capitole.

-Calypso Waters, annonce l'escorte, et Calypso esquisse un sourire surpris. Elle a donc une homonyme dans le District 4 ! C'est drôle qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de cela, elle n'a jamais vu deux personnes qui avaient le même nom dans les Districts.

Personne ne s'avance vers l'estrade, et la réalité des choses frappe Calypso de plein fouet.

-Bon sang, murmure-t-elle, soudain figée.

C'est d'elle qu'il s'agit. Elle n'a pas d'homonyme, on l'appelle bien, elle, Calypso Waters, fille de pêcheurs du District 4. Ses parents sont en mer, ils ne pourront même pas lui dire au revoir. Eh bien, tant pis. Calypso avance vers l'estrade d'un pas lent, mécaniquement, sans montrer la moindre émotion. En fait, elle ne ressent pas d'émotion. Elle est tellement perdue qu'elle ne sait pas si elle devrait éclater de rire ou hurler de terreur. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, que c'était elle qu'on appelait, les noms sont soigneusement notés pour que jamais deux personnes vivantes ne portent le même. Probablement justement pour éviter ce genre de situation. Elle reprend ses esprits alors qu'elle gravit les marches et serre la main de l'escorte.

-Bonjour, Calypso ! la salue celle-ci, joyeusement. Et on applaudit Calypso Waters pour son courage !

Calypso regarde la foule bruyante – ils sont tous soulagés d'être là. Un océan de cheveux noirs, de peaux hâlées. Et elle, la blonde aux yeux bleus censée représenter son District. Quelle ironie.

Elle attend de découvrir qui sera le garçon qui l'accompagnera dans l'enfer de l'arène.

* * *

Tevia n'a pas la moindre inquiétude pour la Moisson. En tout cas, il essaie de s'en convaincre. Le District 4 est un District où l'on s'entraîne pour être tribut, et un garçon de douze ans ne serait jamais envoyé aux Jeux - quelqu'un se portera volontaire, forcément. Il y a toujours au moins un de ces adolescents, fils de pêcheurs, les mains couvertes des cicatrices laissées par les cordes et les harpons, qui se porte volontaire. Une brute musclée, qui s'est entraînée en pêchant, en nageant, en cognant des gamins à la sortie des écoles, qui a décidé de gagner les Hunger Games et de ramener l'honneur et la richesse à son District. Ca fait au moins cinq ans qu'aucun tribut de moins de seize ans n'est allé aux Hunger Games pour représenter le District de la Mer. Aucun risque pour lui, donc, il le sait parfaitement, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu – et s'il n'y avait pas d'autre volontaire ? Idée ridicule, qu'il chasse rapidement de son esprit.

Tevia est fils unique, et le seul trésor de ses parents, qui le chérissent tant qu'ils ne le laissent rien faire. C'est très frustrant - Tevia aimerait aller pêcher avec ses amis, et faire des concours de course à pied ou de lutte, se battre dans la cour de récréation, mais ses parents se font trop de souci pour le laisser faire. C'est très humiliant, aussi, quand sa mère se précipite devant ses amis en l'appelant "mon choupinou" et en lui interdisant de grimper dans la cabane qu'il a construite avec ses amis sur un arbre, parce qu'il pourrait se faire mal. C'est compréhensible, il faut croire – son père a perdu une jambe, une fois, à la pêche. Un harpon rouillé, une blessure infectée, la gangrène… Sa mère ne s'en est jamais remise, à croire que c'est elle qui a été blessée. Elle refuse l'idée que la seule autre personne qu'elle ait jamais aimé de tout son cœur soit blessée elle aussi.

En pensant à cela, Tevia se dirige vers la grande place où la Moisson a traditionnellement lieu. Il habite juste à côté de la place, au moins, c'est simple. Evidemment, sa mère l'accompagne jusqu'à l'enclos des adolescents, où elle est obligée de l'abandonner, non sans une embrassade publique qui lui fait honte, encore une fois.

Il attend sagement pendant l'allocution du maire. Il se demande qui sera tiré au sort, qui se portera volontaire. Il se demande si celui qui sera envoyé va gagner, et qui sera son mentor – probablement Finnick du côté des garçons, son charisme garantit aux tributs qu'ils auront plein de cadeaux de la part des sponsors. Et puis, côté filles, ça change chaque année parmi les Vainqueurs. Seules Mags et Annie ne sont jamais mentors, l'une est si vieille qu'on ne comprend même pas les mots qu'elle prononce et l'autre, complètement folle. L'escorte annonce le premier prénom, celui d'une certaine Calypso Waters. Elle met longtemps avant de monter sur scène - elle a peut-être cru à une erreur. Tevia se dit qu'il croirait sûrement à une erreur, lui aussi, si son nom était appelé. C'est drôle, elle est blonde – elles sont peut-être une cinquantaine de blondes dans la foule, pas plus, sur les quelques milliers rassemblés. Les autres ont la peau mate, les yeux noirs, les cheveux noirs. Les anciens disent que les blondes viennent du Nord. Quant à Tevia et ses cheveux roux, il fait presque office de curiosité du District. Ou du moins, il le ferait, si sa mère n'éloignait pas tous ceux qui manifestent un quelconque intérêt envers lui. Sa mère ne veut pas que d'autres personnes qu'elle aient une mauvaise influence sur lui.

C'est au tour des garçons.

-Tevia Ond.

C'est lui. Il avance tranquillement le long de l'allée et il attend qu'on se porte volontaire, comme c'est le cas presque chaque année. Rien, pas une réponse, pas un bruit. Alors il monte sur l'estrade, s'efforçant de rester le plus calme possible et de se tenir droit et au loin, il entend sa mère qui hurle, qui supplie et qui pleure. Lui ne pleure pas. Il ne voit plus rien, n'entend plus rien, et serre la main d'une fille dont il a déjà oublié l'identité et dont il ne se souvient déjà plus du visage.

-Applaudissez Calypso et Tevia, les tributs du District Quatre ! annonce l'escorte.

* * *

_**Lavinia** : ..._

_**Buttercup** : Meoow._

_**Lavinia** : ..._

_**Buttercup** : MEOOOOOW !_

_**Lavinia** : ..._

_**Lexi** : Je sais pas ce qui vous passe par la tête, chers lecteurs, quand vous me proposez des personnes pour répondre aux reviews, mais vous êtes vraiment, vraiment pas nets. C'est pour ça que je vous aime. Bon, on dit au revoir à Lavinia et Buttercup, et je vais appeler Johanna et Haymitch pour répondre à vos reviews aujourd'hui !_

_**Johanna** : Je crois que je préférais encore être vendue aux habitants du Capitole. Eux, au moins, ils ne m'appellent pas en remplacement d'un chat._

_**Haymitch** : Mais non, ma poupée, le chat c'était moi, la grâce féline, tout ça. Toi, tu remplaces l'esclave. C'est assez réaliste, tout compte fait._

_**Johanna** : ...Heureusement pour toi que t'es complètement torché._

_**Haymitch** : C'est ce que je me dis tous les matins au réveil._

_**Johanna** : Bien, bien. Alors, voici _KatnissLJay_... Ah non, elle, j'y touche pas. Haymitch, réponds-lui._

_**Haymitch** : Ahhh, la tordue ! Viens là que je te fasse un câlin ! J'adore tes fics !_

_**Lexi** : N'essayons pas de comprendre comment Haymitch a lu la fic de KatnissLJay. Merci._

_**Haymitch** : Bon alors, Lexi se dit que c'est un peu pareil pour tout le monde pour Elsa, on la déteste, on la déteste, mais on finira peut-être par être triste quand elle va mourir. Quant à Louis (pas Tomas, c'est son frère !), il est ennuyeux au possible, on est bien d'accord._

_**Johanna** : En même temps, Haymitch et moi, on n'aime pas les gentils. Bon sinon, Lexi comprend parfaitement qu'en tant qu'auteur tu comprennes qu'elle préfère poster un chapitre par semaine, et qu'en tant que lectrice tu en préfères deux par semaine. Elle postera maintenant deux chapitres par semaine, le lundi et le mercredi, mais fera une pause d'environ deux semaines pour reprendre de l'avance à la fin de chaque partie (donc, après Peeta)._

_**Haymitch** : C'est _Writing of Rawrs_ qui a trouvé l'identité d'Amelia, au fait, bravo à elle !_

_**Johanna** :_ KatnissLJay_ a donc récupéré Finnick, et moi, ma libertééééé ! Désolée pour toutes celles qui l'avaient demandé maintenant que Lexi ne s'en sert plus. Enfin, il paraît qu'il sera mentor plus tard... Il paraît. On le verra donc encore._

_**Haymitch** : Ô joie. _Anonymette_, tu pourras peut-être quand même l'emprunter, faut voir avec KatnissLJay. Quant à toi, _Writing of Rawrs_, nouvelle lectrice, premièrement, sois la bienvenue, sache que ma chambre est au douzième étage et..._

_**Johanna** : Ouais. Bienvenue, et on comprend très bien que t'aies rigolé pour Sparkle et Miracle, mais comme on avait Glimmer, Lexi avoue n'avoir jamais pensé que c'était Marvel-superhéros mais bien Marvel-merveille. Effectivement il n'est pas mort, quoique Lexi aurait bien aimé parce que c'était pas très crédible, mais il reste largement sous-estimé par les bouquins. Pour l'avoir vu à moitié à poil sur une plage, je peux vous l'assurer, qu'il a été sous-estimé._

_**Haymitch** : Hé, Lexi, y'a une araignée sur ta main. [Véridique.]_

_**Lexi** : Ah oui, tiens. Elle est mignonne. [Véridique aussi.]_

_**Johanna** : Reprenons. Aucun d'entre vous n'a réussi à deviner le prénom de la Renarde... Le jeu est toujours ouvert : un prénom en 5 lettres, commençant par E et finissant par A. Réponse dans le prochain chapitre qui sortira lundi ! Palma, de rien, c'était un plaisir d'avoir Enobaria. Enfin, il paraît. Et enfin pour toi, Panda, on sait dans le livre que le District Trois est celui de la technologie (et entre autres des mines) et des laboratoires, et on sait que le garçon du 3 s'allie aux Carrière parce qu'il sait réactiver les mines et qu'il pourra donc protéger leurs réserves de nourriture et d'armes pendant qu'ils partent chasser. Lexi a bien fait comme tu dis, elle a pris Haymitch..._

_**Haymitch**, _une énième bouteille de scotch à la main_ : Eh ?_

_**Johanna** : Quoiqu'il ne soit pas particulièrement présent._

_**Haymitch** : Attends, je vais te prouver que je suis Paris-Roubaix.. euh.. pas bourré... Je vais poser les questions de la Faim. Première question : que va-t-il arriver à ces deux enfants lors de leur trajet ? Lexi est en train d'écrire la partie donc vos propositions seront peut-être même prises en compte quand elle écrira, bouteille de vodka à la main, à deux heures du matin. Ca rime, j'ai trop la classe._

_**Lexi** : Dis donc, maraud ! Je suis sobre, moâ !_

_**Haymitch** : Ouais ouais. Deuxième question : Qui sera leur mentor ? (Bon okay, on l'sait tous que Finnick sera mentor. Mais l'autre ? Mags ? Annie ? Quelqu'un d'autre ?) Troisième question : Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? _*Haymitch s'écroule soudain_*_

_**Johanna** : Et voilà, comme d'habitude, il est complètement torché. Lexi, tu m'aides à le ramener à sa loge ?_

_**Lexi** : Ouaip ! A lundi, chers lecteurs ! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire qui vous voudriez voir répondre aux reviews !_


	5. The Short Straw District 5

_Et voici le chapitre tant attendu dans lequel vous découvrez le prénom de la Renarde. Eh ouais. Je savais que vous l'attendiez avec une impatience folle et tout ça._

_**Remerciements** : à Estellech, ma toute nouvelle bêta-lectrice._

_**Disclaimer** : Si la Renarde m'appartenait, je la ferais empailler et elle serait dans ma chambre à tout instant - non, c'est pas du tout bizarre. Si Mason m'appartenait, j'sais pas ce qui lui arriverait mais ça serait pas cool. Oh, attendez.. Ah oui, c'est déjà le cas. Si les Hunger Games m'appartenaient, y'aurait des Bisounours mutants qui vous briseraient les côtes avec leurs câlins._

* * *

Erica s'ennuie. Elle est allongée sur son lit depuis déjà trois heures, incapable de se rendormir, attendant que ses parents et son petit frère se réveillent. Elle pense à la Moisson, elle se demande qui va être choisi cette année. Non, elle préfère ne pas y penser - elle déteste les Hunger Games. Elle se demande ce qu'elle ferait si elle participait aux Hunger Games, elle.

Elle se dit qu'elle se ferait tuer pendant le bain de sang, probablement. Elle est intelligente, plus que la plupart des futurs ingénieurs de son District, mais ça ne la protégerait pas d'un massacre. Et même si elle survivait au bain de sang, si elle arrivait à s'enfuir et à se cacher, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux se suicider. Oui, mieux vaudrait se battre jusqu'à ce que le danger devienne trop grand, et puis rester maître de sa destinée en se tuant soi-même plutôt que se faire massacrer par des tributs de carrière.

Ses parents se réveillent, se lèvent. Elle les entend, de l'autre côté de la grande chambre qu'ils partagent. Ils n'ont pas de quoi se payer une maison avec une chambre séparée pour les parents, mais ils ont la chance de ne pas devoir partager un lit à quatre. Ils ouvrent les volets de la fenêtre, et Tar, son petit frère, se lève aussi. Il n'a que neuf ans, lui, il n'a pas peur des Hunger Games. Il joue avec ses amis pendant la Moisson, pendant qu'Erica attend, parmi quelques centaines d'adolescents, qu'on tire un nom au sort. Pas le sien.

Ca n'a jamais été le sien. Mais elle a quinze ans, et il lui reste trois ans avant de pouvoir s'estimer en sécurité. Erica ne se croira pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne sera plus éligible - elle connaît des gens de son âge qui s'estiment déjà hors de danger, les imbéciles.

Les parents d'Erica lui font enfiler une robe verte. C'est qu'il faut être belle pour la Moisson, histoire de prouver à la personne choisie que certes, elle va mourir, mais au moins elle mourra bien habillée. Volontairement, Erica passe un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux rouge vif et les tire en une queue de cheval austère. Elle sait que les autres filles auront des tresses, des nattes, des chignons et toutes sortes de coiffures complexes qu'elles ne font qu'une fois par an, alors elle essaie de se rendre la moins jolie possible.

Tar sera aujourd'hui tout au fond de la grande place, tranquille, près de ses parents. S'ils arrivent en retard, ils iront tous dans une rue adjacente regarder la transmission en direct de la Moisson. Quant à Erica, elle attend, avec les autres adolescents de son âge, qu'une jeune fille soit tirée au sort.

L'escorte monte sur l'estrade pendant que le maire fait son allocution. C'est une femme du Capitole qu'Erica n'a jamais vue - celle de l'année dernière a probablement été promue à un meilleur district.

Et c'est Erica qui est appelée pour monter sur l'estrade. Elle n'est pas surprise, parce qu'elle s'attend toujours au pire. Elle s'approche, résignée, sur l'estrade, sans dire un mot et sans montrer d'émotion - à vrai dire, elle ne ressent pas grand-chose non plus. Elle ne regarde pas la foule qui applaudit, elle ne regarde pas ses pieds, elle regarde celui qui sera son mentor, droit dans les yeux. Elle refuse de s'effondrer ou de ressentir la moindre émotion.

* * *

Ah, Mason est une brute épaisse. On pourrait presque le prendre pour un tribut de carrière, ce garçon, avec son mètre quatre-vingt et ses quatre-ving-dix kilos de muscle qui détonnent dans le paysage d'enfants sous-alimentés qu'offre le District Cinq. En fait, il en est presque un. Fils d'un Vainqueur, son père lui a appris à se battre avant de sombrer définitivement dans la boisson. Il sait qu'il est éligible pour les Jeux, au même titre que n'importe quel autre adolescent de dix-sept ans : le fait d'être l'enfant d'un précédent vainqueur des Hunger Games ne le met pas à l'abri. Et il en veut au monde entier pour cela.

Son père l'a abandonné en plongeant dans l'univers de l'alcool, toujours trop saoûl pour ne serait-ce que le reconnaître. Ne parlons même pas de son niveau en tant que mentor ! Ce n'est pas étonnant que les tributs du District Cinq se fassent si souvent tuer dès les premiers jours des Jeux avec quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais. Sa partenaire, d'ailleurs, n'est pas meilleure que lui. Bref, les tributs du District Cinq vont perdre les Jeux, comme toujours, aussi prometteurs soient-ils.

A quinze heures, Mason est sur la place principale de son District, comme le règlement l'exige. Il voit son père tituber jusqu'à sa chaise pendant l'allocution du maire, et détourne le regard, écoeuré par cette image. Son père lui fait honte. Il ne veut pas être un fils de Vainqueur, il veut pouvoir travailler dans une des usines de son District, venir d'une famille normale et passer inaperçu dans la foule. Il ne veut pas de cette grande maison, de vêtements neufs et seyants chaque mois dont il n'aura que faire. Il ne veut pas d'un père alcoolique qui lui vaut des regards moqueurs chaque année à l'occasion de la Moisson. Il ne veut pas de ce père qui lui fait honte, qui a détruit sa vie sociale et son avenir.

Mais au lieu de cela, Mason est là, grand, fort, musclé, prêt à en découdre si on tire son nom au sort.

C'est une jeune fille d'un an plus jeune que lui qui est tirée au sort. Elle ne montre aucune émotion, et il sent en lui une petite pointe de respect. La plupart des tributs du District Cinq, en particulier les filles, se met à hurler et à sangloter en étant tiré au sort, une attitude de loser total. Mason, lui, ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça.

"Mason Forbes !" annonce l'escorte, et Mason hausse un sourcil, surpris, presque amusé. Le fils du Vainqueur sélectionné pour les Jeux. Il s'avance vers l'estrade, prenant soin de ne jamais croiser le regard de son père - au moins, il représentera mieux son District que la plupart des garçons qu'il voit autour de lui.

Il serre la main de la fille, Erica, et se tourne vers les Vainqueurs, qu'il est censé saluer, comme la tradition de son District l'exige. Il salue la femme, qui n'est pas accro à une quelconque substance. Elle est simplement devenue folle ; elle ne prononce jamais un mot et se roule en boule à des moments hasardeux. Elle ne réagit pas à son salut. Devant son père, il refuse de s'incliner. Il lui jette simplement un regard lourd de reproche : Tu ne seras pas là pour m'aider, songe-t-il. Toi aussi, tu m'as laissé tomber. Comme tout le District, pour toi, je suis déjà mort.

* * *

_**Lexi** : Vous êtes tous des sadiques. Bon, du coup, Mags fera bien la réponse aux reviews, et ce, avec Cashmere, c'est une journée spéciale mentors. Sauf que j'avais une flemme monumentale de tout faire répondre à Cashmere._

_**Cashmere** : Je ne l'aurais pas laissée faire de toute façon._

_**Lexi** : Alors, Mags sera compréhensible._

_**Cashmere** : Je vais commencer par _KatnissLJay_. J'l'aime pas cette fille, elle écrit aucune review avec moi alors que Finnick et Johanna, ils ont la part belle, eux ! Je déteste le favoritisme ! Bande de fayots !_

_**Mags** : Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en occupe. Alors, ma petite chérie, j'espère que ton ragoût d'agneau aux pruneaux était bon, ce n'est pas mon repas préféré, ça perturbe un peu ma digestion, j'ai arrêté les pruneaux depuis une petite cinquantaine d'année, moi. Est-ce que le pain de Peeta allait bien avec ? Je peux en tout cas t'assurer que le pain aux algues ne s'accorde pas du tout au ragoût d'agneau aux pruneaux, ma petite. Je vois également qu'Haymitch boit toujours autant, jeune comme il est, c'est correct, mais je ne pense pas qu'il tiendra encore bien longtemps à ce rythme, je le lui ai déjà dit plusieurs fois..._

_**Cashmere** : Ouais, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il continue, en fait._

_**Mags** : J'apprécie beaucoup la vision du caleçon disparu de Finnick. Toutes mes félicitations. De la peine pour Tevia ? Oh, je comprends, pauvre petit, j'aurais bien aimé m'occuper de lui, mais ils ont préféré un beau garçon actuellement allongé sur la table de billard de la Maison qui rend fou.. Sinon, pour les volontaires, on en a déjà parlé en MP, me dit Lexi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un MP, mais je lis le papier qu'on me donne._

_**Cashmere** : MAIS TU VAS TE BOUGER LES FESSES, OUI ? On va pas passer trois semaines à répondre à la review d'une fille qui m'oublie dans ses reviews quand même ! Bon _KatnissLJay_, ouais, y'a pas de volontaire, parce que c'est beaucoup plus rare que pour les District Un et Deux où y'a un centre d'entraînement officiel, là ils sont Carrière uniquement par le biais de la pêche et par le fait qu'ils ont de quoi manger. Allez, hop, review suivante, elle va m'énerver cette fille._

_**Mags** : Hmm, passons maintenant à _Writings of Rawrs_. Je suis bien contente de te voir dans les reviews, ma petite ! En effet, Lexi t'a fait plaisir en mettant Buttercup et Lavinia, mais si elle peut me rendre compréhensible, c'est bien plus complexe de faire discuter un chat et une Muette. Ne serait-ce que parce que j'ai une langue et moins de poils, je n'aime pas vraiment les chats de toute façon. _

_**Cashmere** : C'était quoi, ce film où les gens miaulaient ? Ca a l'air rigolo._

_**Mags** : Le District Quatre est, dans l'esprit de Lexi, côté Mexique. Donc une énorme majorité de latinos là-bas, et très peu de blondes aux yeux bleus, tu l'auras compris. Quant à Tevia... brr, je connais bien sa mère, et elle me terrifie. Je ne supporterais pas d'avoir une mère aussi protectrice, personnellement. Beetee et Chaff ont bien été notés dans la liste de ceux qui pourront répondre aux reviews, nous verrons quand._

_**Cashmere** : Palma, j'apprécie que tu aies pensé à mon cher frère pour répondre, il est ajouté à la liste, tout comme l'autre folle du District Trois que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à tuer, je tiens à le préciser. Toujours pas de bonne réponse pour le prénom de la Renarde, par contre, mais tu l'as eue dans ce chapitre !_

_**Lexi** : Allez, on va arrêter ici : rendez-vous lundi pour un nouveau chapitre des Oubliés de Panem et le District Six. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ! ^^_


	6. The Short Straw District 6

Chiara se lève ce matin, fatiguée, mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle a dormi jusqu'à neuf heures, plus de temps de sommeil qu'elle ne pourrait en rêver le restant de l'année - c'est le bon côté de la Moisson, pouvoir faire la grasse matinée et ne pas devoir se rendre au travail dès six heures du matin. Elle peut toujours se dire que c'est ça de gagné, mais quelque chose d'autre, de bien plus grave, bien plus menaçant, enlève tout son maigre plaisir quand elle songe à la journée qui arrive.

La Moisson. Elle se demande qui va y passer cette fois, qui seront les deux adolescents qui vont se faire assassiner. Le dernier gagnant du District 6, c'était il y a une douzaine d'années, si ses calculs sont bons. Non pas que l'état physique des deux Vainqueurs du District, accros à la morphline, puisse donner une indication sur leur âge, mais Chiara sait qu'elle était déjà née pour leurs deux Victoires. Elle n'avait cependant pas encore sept ans, l'âge à partir duquel on est obligé de regarder les Hunger Games - elle ne fait pas partie d'une de ces familles de fous de préparation des Jeux, qui forcent les enfants à s'entraîner, au cas où ils seraient Moissonnés. Des enfants comme eux, il y en a - leurs parents ne les laisseraient se porter volontaires pour rien au monde, c'est juste une précaution. Ils sont entraînés à tuer, et on leur demande de se ranger à dix-huit ans, de trouver un travail calme. Chiara sait qu'ils finissent tous par mal tourner.

En tout, le District Six a connu huit Vainqueurs, environ un tous les dix ans. Autant dire que celui et celle qui seront envoyés aux Hunger Games cette année n'ont probablement pas l'ombre d'une chance. Sauf si c'est Jason, bien sûr.

Jason est un garçon que Chiara ne connaît pas très bien, d'ailleurs elle a oublié son nom de famille, mais qui est réputé dans le District tout entier pour sa chance extraordinaire. Lui, il pourrait gagner, sur un coup de bol magistral. C'est bien son style. Mais il ne sera pas tiré au sort, il est bien trop chanceux pour ça. C'est une légende dans son District, et il ne s'en formalise pas ; elle ne l'a jamais vu se vanter, mais il semble toujours très sûr de lui. Et il a bien raison, parce que quoi qu'il fasse, ça finit toujours bien, et voilà pourquoi il n'a jamais peur de risquer sa vie. Il semble sympathique. C'est le genre de personne que Chiara aimerait bien connaître.

Chiara enfile une courte robe verte scintillante. Elle est légèrement délavée bien qu'elle ne soit portée qu'une fois par an, et la jeune fille se souvient qu'elle la porte depuis sa toute première Moisson - à l'époque, elle était bien trop longue pour elle, et maintenant, elle peine à rentrer dedans. Plus qu'une Moisson, et elle pourra léguer cette robe à quelqu'un d'autre : c'est la tradition dans son District, pourquoi gâcher une robe tout à fait utilisable alors qu'on pourrait la prêter à quelqu'un qui en a besoin ? C'est le seul vêtement qui lui appartienne qui n'est pas maculé du cambouis des voitures du Capitole sur lesquelles elle travaille toute la journée. Son travail, c'est l'entretien de ces voitures : elle frotte, elle lave, elle vidange et elle répare les menus problèmes du moteur pour que tous les véhicules du Capitole soient en parfait état en permanence. En ce moment, elle travaille beaucoup, parce qu'après la Moisson tous les tributs de Panem vont faire un trajet en voiture, et ces véhicules noirs doivent être rutilants et sembler parfaitement neufs.

Lorsque Chiara arrive sur la place principale de son District, ils sont à peine deux cents. Dans les minutes suivantes, plusieurs milliers de personnes arrivent, et les jeunes se regroupent par âge et par sexe derrière les grandes barrières qui délimitent leurs zones. Elle voit l'escorte monter sur l'estrade tandis que le maire récite un discours ennuyeux, et que les deux Vainqueurs de son District semblent sur le point de tomber de leur chaise. Et puis, un nom est tiré au sort.

"Chiara Greene !"

Elle pense un instant à cette pauvre jeune fille qui va être envoyée au massacre, comme chaque année, et qui n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. Et puis, elle comprend ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

Chiara Greene, c'est elle.

Chiara lève les yeux vers l'estrade, essayant de respirer correctement, et marche, tentant de ne pas trembler, jusqu'à l'estrade. Evidemment, il n'y a pas de volontaire. Elle n'a plus qu'à attendre de voir celui qui sera à la fois son partenaire et son ennemi dans l'arène.

* * *

Jason est sûr de lui, un peu trop, même. Quand il se glisse sous le train pour changer un boulon, il n'a pas peur et ne prend aucune précaution. La sécurité, c'est pour les faibles. Tout est une question de chance, et Jason n'en manque pas de chance. Il n'est jamais rien arrivé de mal à ce garçon de seize ans, après deux ans de mécanique. D'autres ont perdu des doigts, une jambe. Son oncle est borgne, l'oeil crevé par un élément tombé de la structure quelques secondes à peine après qu'il ait ôté le masque de protection que Jason n'a jamais enfilé.

Jason est né sous une bonne étoile. Il sait que tout ira bien pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il sera toujours protégé par sa chance incroyable. Personne n'accepte de parier à un quelconque jeu contre lui, parce que tout le monde sait qu'il va forcément gagner la partie. Il a compté sur ça à ses débuts, quand il n'avait pas cette réputation dans tout le District, pour gagner assez de Couronnes pour nourrir sa famille. Ensuite, c'est devenu plus compliqué, mais il trouve toujours un moyen de se débrouiller, d'acheter des objets divers pour lui, de nouveaux outils, même certains du Capitole, pour son père qui travaille à la fabrication des hovercrafts, et des jolies robes pour sa mère qui a un travail bien plus agréable comme conductrice des voitures du Capitole. Ils ont tous des chauffeurs, là-bas. La mère de Jason peut prendre quatre semaines de vacances par an, et quand elle rentre à la maison, son mari et son fils se font une joie de l'accueillir dans leur maison. Elle ne critique jamais la vie au District Six, même si on voit qu'elle est habituée au luxe et au confort du Capitole. Evidemment, elle n'a pas des conditions idéales là-bas non plus : elle n'a droit qu'à un seul plat par repas, mais elle peut manger trois repas par jour, quelque chose que très peu d'habitants du District Six peuvent s'offrir. De même pour son logement, décoré et meublé façon Capitole et même pourvu d'un téléphone (Jason en a trouvé un, une fois, et il a eu la chance de trouver quelqu'un pour le remettre en état de marche, ils s'appellent au moins une fois par semaine), mais minuscule et sombre par rapport à ceux dont les habitants natifs de la capitale ont l'habitude. C'est compréhensible, après tout, malgré son travail acharné, elle n'est qu'une femme emmenée au Capitole pour servir, une simple habitante d'un District pauvre, mais utile.

Dans la plupart des Districts, on peut trouver les meilleurs d'une certaine profession au Capitole. Pour le premier District, c'est simple, ils s'y rendent souvent, paraît-il. Les maçons et les Pacificateurs du second District sont également très prisés, et ainsi de suite, comme par exemple, les habitants du District Huit qui deviennent, pour les plus doués, stylistes au service des habitants du Capitole. Evidemment, leur travail n'est pas aussi apprécié que celui des vrais habitants du Capitole, mais il est meilleur marché, et de tout aussi bonne qualité. Après, il y a les Districts qui n'ont vraiment pas de chance, et qui sont souvent également les plus pauvres, comme le District Dix (personne n'élève de vaches au Capitole), le District Sept et son papier, le District Douze et leur charbon, qui manque terriblement de classe. Que voulez-vous faire avec du charbon ? On ne trouve rien de bon dans leurs mines. D'ailleurs, même les tributs sont clairement négligés lors de la parade, avec leurs costumes médiocres.

La mère de Jason a également l'occasion de passer deux jours chez elle pour la Moisson, où elle conduit les deux tributs du District Six à la gare pour se rendre au Capitole. Elle prend le même train qu'eux, un compartiment qui lui est réservé, pour le trajet qui la ramène au travail. Elle raconte ensuite à son fils à quel point il est éprouvant de conduire ce véhicule-là : les tributs pleurent, hurlent, parfois, ils sont simplement complètement hagards, le regard perdu. L'un, deux ans auparavant, a même essayé de la frapper pour qu'elle le laisse rentrer chez lui - une tentative rapidement avortée, évidemment. Il est arrivé déjà blessé dans l'arène ; la mère de Jason ne leur a jamais raconté comment il s'est fait toutes ces blessures, mais Jason sait que ce n'était pas elle. Elle est incapable de se battre.

Il ne prend pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour la Moisson, à laquelle il se rend confiant. Il a enfilé un pantalon un peu moins crasseux que les autres, et une chemise blanche, luxe qu'on ne peut pas vraiment se permettre le reste de l'année dans son District envahi par la poussière et le cambouis. Un tissu blanc ne durerait pas longtemps. Jason Wenkles n'a jamais peur de la Moisson parce qu'il a toujours eu sa chance légendaire pour le protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Il écoute l'allocution du maire d'une seule oreille, observant la foule, se demandant qui sera tiré au sort.

« Jason Wenkles. »

Jason fronce les sourcils, surpris, puis se ressaisit et affiche un grand sourire. Il a été choisi, c'est forcément pour gagner ! Alors il marche tranquillement vers l'estrade et serre la main de sa nouvelle partenaire, Chiara. Il ne la connaît pas, elle a son âge, et elle semble plutôt sympathique. Il espère qu'ils pourront s'allier, et qu'elle ne sera pas assassinée dès le bain de sang de la Corne d'Abondance, parce qu'il aimerait bien faire sa connaissance. Il est sincèrement désolé pour elle, il aurait vraiment aimé s'imaginer qu'elle avait une chance de rentrer chez elle.

Mais c'est lui, l'être le plus chanceux de l'univers, qui a été choisi pour revenir Vainqueur des 74èmes Hunger Games.

* * *

_**Lexi** : Et voilà Gale et Madge, personnages principaux de la délicieuse fiction d'Estellech, que je vous conseille d'ailleurs grandement, oui même moi qui déteste Gale en principe !_

_**Gale** : Sympa._

_**Madge** : Au moins, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir._

_**Gale** : Oh ça va, Princesse, ne joue pas au prof de relaxation avec moi._

_**Lexi** : Vous avez des profs de relaxation dans le District Douze ?_

_**Gale** : LA FERME TOI !_

_**Madge** : Et l'éternelle moue boudeuse de Gale revient..._

_**Lexi** : Ca y est, je déteste Gale à nouveau, tout va bien._

_**Gale** : Certes. Alors, la réponse aux reviews._

_**Madge** : Eh bien, _KatnissLJay_, sache que Lexi t'aime follement et tout ça, et qu'elle est vraiment désolée de son absence de deux jours. Elle comprend que tu aies pu t'inquiéter, deux jours sans ordinateur, pour elle, étant équivalents à une mort subite en temps normal. Mais elle s'est découvert une chose étrange qu'on appelle une vie sociale et mène actuellement des études pour essayer de comprendre ce phénomène inexplicable. Nous sommes heureux que la renarde t'ait plu et..._

_**Gale** : Non, moi j'en ai rien à battre._

_**Madge** : ...et nous t'interdisons formellement de dire quelque chose de désagréable à Thresh._

_**Gale** : Encore une fois, non, moi j'en ai rien à battre._

_**Madge** : ...BREF._

_**Gale** : A part ça, Lexi est une énorme débile vu qu'elle croit que c'est Cashmere qui a tué Wiress. En même temps, _Palma_, elle est comme moi, elle ne prend pas de plaisir à regarder les Jeux et à apprendre les ordres des morts et les..._

_**Madge** : Elle a une mémoire de poisson rouge._

_**Gale** : Ouais. Effectivement elle aurait dû le faire plus long, ce chapitre, et elle espère avoir réussi à se rattraper en doublant la longueur de celui-ci par rapport à son premier jet. Glimmer et Brutus sont bien notés pour une prochaine réponse aux reviews._

_**Madge** : Ensuite, Hime-Amande, Lexi est heureuse que la Renarde t'ait plu. Le garçon se bat, ne t'inquiète pas... Mais aucun ne meurt sans avoir au moins tenté d'en blesser un autre. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas de ce côté-là, il y aura du combat (eh ouais, y'a que Lexi qui doit stresser là). _

_**Gale** : Et puis j'vois pas pourquoi le pov de Peeta t'intéresse. Il est insipide, désagréable, riche, blond, beau comme un dieu, ..._

_**Madge** : Ouais, j'vois vraiiiiment pas pourquoi. WoR (ça y est, Lexi a la flemme d'écrire ton pseudo), c'est cool que tu aimes les tributs du District Cinq. _

_**Lexi** : Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, gros bisous, et à mercredi. Et si vous êtes pas contents, ben, vous aviez qu'à écrire plus de reviews, voilà._


	7. The Short Straw District 7

Emery lance un couteau de toutes ses forces, et il se plante pile au coeur de la cible. Ca lui arrive rarement, mais quand c'est le cas, elle est enchantée. Emery ne lance pas très bien les couteaux, mais c'est un passe-temps qu'elle apprécie depuis qu'elle a obtenu la permission du District de travailler dans un cirque, il y a quatre ans. Elle y est jongleuse, mais un de ses amis, Darwen, lui a appris à lancer les couteaux. Depuis, elle s'entraîne avec plaisir. Emery se passionne pour le jonglage depuis toute petite, et ses parents l'ont encouragée à arrêter l'école et à s'entraîner de longues heures chaque jour. Parfois, elle y prend du plaisir. Parfois, c'est une torture - mais même cet effort, ces difficultés qu'elle hait tant, elle les aime plus que tout, parce qu'elle sait qu'ensuite, elle sera en pleine forme et à son meilleur niveau pour les performances.

Dans le District 7, il y a peu de personnes qui peuvent se permettre de s'amuser : en général, on est bûcheron ou alors, on travaille dans les usines de papier. Après tout, c'est l'industrie principale du District. Mais Emery et ses collègues travaillent dans les plus riches Districts et au Capitole - ils font partie des très rares habitants de Panem autorisés à voyager de District en District.

Mais être dans un cirque, avoir un métier, ça ne protège pas de la Moisson, à laquelle Emery essaie de ne pas penser. Ses voyages au Capitole lui plaisent tellement qu'elle refuse l'idée d'être tirée au sort et de devoir abandonner son si bel avenir - parce que ça ne fait aucun doute, si elle participe aux Hunger Games, elle va se faire massacrer. Après tout, elle est du misérable District Sept, et elle ne s'est jamais entraînée pour tuer comme les tributs des deux premiers Districts et du District Quatre.

Ce matin, elle s'est réveillée trop tôt, pour pouvoir travailler avant la Moisson. Quand on veut être le meilleur, on ne se repose pas, on travaille pendant que les autres ne s'améliorent pas. C'est ainsi qu'on finit par les battre. Elle termine deux heures d'entraînement les jambes lourdes, un bras douloureux à cause d'un manque d'échauffement, d'énormes poches sous les yeux. Tant pis. On ne lui demande pas d'être jolie pour la Moisson, on lui demande d'être parfaite pour le cirque. C'est ça qui importe. Quel est l'intérêt de la Moisson ? Un moment en famille par an, certes, un repas où ils mangent tout ce qu'ils veulent. Chaque année, elle demande des plats simples, des plats qui ne ruineront pas le fragile équilibre qu'elle s'efforce de maintenir dans son alimentation. Un repas lui ferait rater son régime. Et un régime raté, c'est dix, vingt jongleuses qui lui passent devant. Elle ne peut pas se le permettre. Mais avant de penser au repas de ce soir, il va lui falloir se rendre à la Moisson. Elle y va en traînant des pieds - pas trop pour ne pas se faire frapper par un quelconque Pacificateur peu satisfait de son comportement rétif. Pas elle, s'il vous plaît, pas elle...

C'est cette simple pensée qui l'obsède pendant le discours du maire, qu'elle n'écoute pas - de toute façon, c'est le même chaque année.

"Emery Waterbone !" annonce enfin l'escorte, et Emery ferme les yeux.

Evidemment, elle a une poisse monstrueuse. C'était sa dernière année d'éligibilité, sa dernière Moisson et l'année prochaine elle aurait pu devenir une célèbre jongleuse au Capitole. Eh bien non, sa malchance l'a rattrapée. Toutes ces années d'entraînement, tous ces efforts, réduits à néant en un instant. Elle ne réalise pas encore à quel point cela va la blesser. Une seconde aura suffi pour détruire sa vie, mais elle ne s'en rend pas encore compte. Pour l'instant, elle marche pour rejoindre la présentatrice et elle ne se rend encore compte de rien.

Elle monte sur l'estrade, résignée. Elle voit Darwen, tout au fond de la place, avec les autres adultes, et cette simple vue lui donne de la détermination.

Pour son ami qui lui a appris à lancer les couteaux, elle se battra jusqu'au bout des Jeux.

* * *

Plus que deux ans, et Orrian sera libre de cette terreur qui le prend chaque année. Il est solide et peu impressionnable, et les Hunger Games sont la seule chose qui le terrifie vraiment. Il est grand et robuste pour son âge, mais ça ? Ca, c'est trop de peur qui s'infiltre dans son esprit toute l'année. Il se souvient des morts, de la douleur, année après année. Et des Vainqueurs devenus fous ou alcooliques, qu'on essaie de cacher à chaque fois que c'est possible. Trop rarement. Il n'y a pas assez de Vainqueurs encore vivants, encore présentables, pour cacher ceux qui font honte aux Districts.

Au moins, dans le District Sept, les Vainqueurs ont gardé leurs pleines capacités. Johanna Mason, surtout, a à peine vingt ans maintenant, et elle s'occupe des Tributs avec brio. Evidemment, ils meurent quand même, mais la tête haute, ce qui est déjà assez impressionnant par rapport à, par exemple, la situation dans le District 8. Ou 6. Ou à peu près n'importe lequel à partir du moment où on ne fait plus attention aux Districts 1, 2 et 4.

En attendant, ça ne donne toujours pas envie à Orrian de se faire sélectionner pour les Jeux. Il rêve d'un avenir tranquille, d'une petite vie agréable, rien de spécial, rien d'incroyable, il veut juste avoir un futur tout tracé et sans surprise. Surtout d'un avenir tout court, en fait, quand on considère l'idée qu'il puisse être tiré au sort pour les Hunger Games. Il sait bien que même fort comme il est, il n'a aucune chance de ressortir vivant des Jeux, et tout le monde le sait. Il ne s'est jamais entraîné comme les habitants des premiers Districts, il n'est pas très intelligent, son professeur de maths le lui répète toujours, et surtout, il a peur. Il n'est pas sadique, ce n'est pas un psychopathe complet comme certains autres, il n'aime pas faire du mal. Et il sait que si vous ne prenez aucun plaisir à tuer, si chaque mort vous donne l'impression de mourir vous-même, vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir.

Alors maintenant qu'il est sur la place, attendant la fin de l'allocution du maire, un discours ô combien ennuyeux qu'il répète chaque année, Orrian tremble de tous ses membres et tente de le cacher à ses voisins, à ses amis. Il ne montrera pas qu'il est faible. Il vaut plus que ça, pas vrai ? Et puis de toute façon, il lui reste une seule Moisson après celle-là et il sera enfin libre. Il sera tranquille après cela.

L'escorte annonce le nom de la fille en premier, Emery, croit-il entendre. Il ne la connaît pas, n'a jamais travaillé avec elle. Il ferme les yeux, terrifié, comme chaque année. Ne peuvent-ils pas commencer par les garçons, pour qu'il soit fixé un peu plus tôt, pour qu'il...

"Orrian Edmundson", annonce l'escorte, et Orrian cesse soudain de trembler.

D'un coup, Orrian est calme. Il n'est plus du tout effrayé, juste résigné. Il monte sur l'estrade, prenant bien garde à ne pas regarder la foule qui l'applaudit à contre-coeur. Il serre la main d'Emery, qui n'a pas l'air plus heureuse ou plus effrayée que lui. Ils échangent un regard - il ne voit que de la compassion dans son regard, et c'est tout ce qu'il ressent aussi. Ils sont désolés l'un pour l'autre, mais refusent de penser à ce qui les attend, eux-mêmes.

Ils vont à leur mort et ils le savent tous les deux.

* * *

_Je suis désolée, mais je suis super fatiguée et j'ai le moral un peu à zéro, aujourd'hui, donc pour lundi, je vous ferai une double réponse aux reviews =) Encore un chapitre super court, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de rajouter des passages, j'espère qu'il vous plaît quand même !_


	8. The Short Straw District 8

Larey attend tranquillement la Moisson. Elle a pleuré avant-hier, sans s'interrompre, du lever au coucher. Hier, elle n'a pas esquissé le moindre mouvement de la journée - d'ailleurs, ses parents sont restés à la maison pour s'occuper d'elle. Après tout, c'est la fille d'une des rares familles du District Huit qui peuvent se permettre de rester à la maison et de rater un jour de travail sans perdre ledit travail ou mourir de faim. Probablement la seule famille, en fait - à part celle des Vainqueurs du District Huit, un peu trop rares pour être une portion notable du District.

Larey va bien, maintenant. Elle a paniqué pendant deux jours, maintenant, elle ne ressent plus rien. C'est beaucoup plus calme. Larey a des problèmes - c'est parce qu'elle refuse de parler à voix haute, sauf pour crier quand elle se fait mal, que ses parents reçoivent plus d'argent. Ils lui ont donné un nom de maladie, les gens du District Huit, qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à retenir. Elle n'aime pas les noms, c'est comme ça. A quoi bon se souvenir de noms qu'on n'utilisera jamais ? Il est inutile d'apprendre des noms, surtout pour poser un mot sur une maladie qu'elle a. Larey se sent bien, pourquoi l'appelle-t-on folle ? Ce sont eux, les fous qui ne comprennent pas les histoires.

Maintenant, Larey est debout dans sa zone d'âge. Les autres filles se sont un peu éloignées d'elle, elles n'aiment pas Larey. Tant pis - Larey s'en fiche complètement. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est qu'on la laisse jouer seule, se raconter des histoires sans ouvrir la bouche, être tranquille dans un coin sans qu'on vienne l'embêter. Elle a quinze ans et ça n'a pas changé. Elle veut juste une histoire, une belle histoire.

Mais ça ne sera plus le cas, parce qu'elle vient d'entendre son nom, annoncé par l'hideuse créature sur l'estrade. Le Capitole a vraiment des modes terrifiantes. C'est son nom qu'on appelle et même si elle ne connaît pas grand-chose à la vie des gens normaux - ah, ses parents l'ont bien protégée -, elle sait que les histoires, c'est fini. Alors elle avance très lentement vers l'estrade, sans se presser, sans rien ressentir, elle voit le visage angoissé de son père et elle lui fait un petit salut de la main, et un sourire passe sur son visage alors qu'elle apprend le nom de son partenaire. Elle s'en fiche, de tout ça. Elle sait que si elle gagne, elle croit que si elle gagne, elle ne sait pas trop, si elle gagne, elle pourra toujours se raconter des histoires. Elle ne comprend pas le concept de mort. Elle ne comprend pas le concept de guerre, de combattre, de survie. Elle veut juste une vie tranquille, où elle peut se raconter des histoires, en silence, à voix basse, ses lèvres remuant au rythme des mots, dans une langue qui lui est propre, que personne d'autre qu'elle ne comprend, qui défilent dans son esprit. Elle ne les prononce jamais à voix haute.

Pendant l'hymne, elle se raconte une histoire où elle gagne les Jeux.

* * *

Undred s'habille lentement. Il n'a qu'une hâte, c'est que la journée se finisse. Il sait qu'il est le seul garçon de son District à avoir une carrure assez impressionnante pour gagner les Hunger Games, et ce depuis déjà trois ans. Il n'y peut rien s'il est robuste. Mais chaque année, on le regarde, des regards lourds d'attente, puis de reproche quand il ne se porte pas volontaire, qu'il laisse un garçon plus faible que lui aller vers sa mort. Il se sent coupable. La Moisson, c'est le pire jour de l'année pour lui. Le jour où son district tout entier le déteste. Il est hors de question qu'Undred se porte volontaire, et tant pis s'il est incapable de se regarder dans un miroir, parce que d'autres meurent à cause de sa couardise.

Oui, Undred veut absolument que la journée passe le plus rapidement possible, parce qu'il en a assez des regards haineux de la famille des tirés au sort. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est fort et intelligent qu'il veut risquer sa vie pour d'autres. Il est gentil en général, mais tout le monde sait que la gentillesse n'est pas un concept valable le jour de la Moisson. Il faut plus, beaucoup plus, pour gagner les Jeux de la Faim. La gentillesse, ça n'amène même pas des sponsors. Etre gentil, dans les Hunger Games, c'est une tare, pas une qualité.

Alors, il est sur la place et tout le monde le regarde, plein d'espoir. Des espoirs bientôt déçus, évidemment : il ne sera pas plus volontaire que les autres années. Pourquoi ne le comprennent-ils pas ? Pourquoi s'accrochent-ils à ces idées sans fondement, à l'espoir qu'il se portera volontaire pour mourir à la place d'autres ?

Undred attend. Il voit la fille être tirée au sort - bien sûr, personne ne se porte volontaire pour elle. C'est Larey Brooke, une folle dont tout le District sera bien content d'être débarrassé de toute façon, songe-t-il amèrement. Personne ne devrait se réjouir de la mort d'une jeune fille. Lui, il ne s'en réjouit pas. Mais il sent l'onde de soulagement qui parcourt la foule. Ils savent que Larey ne sera pas une grande perte. Ils sont heureux qu'une fille plus utile, plus valeureuse, plus digne ne soit pas bêtement sacrifiée.

"Undred Earthdown", appelle soudain l'escorte, et il se retient de peu d'éclater de rire. Bon sang, c'est lui qui a été tiré au sort cette année ? C'est une coincidence qui frôle le ridicule. Il monte sur l'estrade, se disant que finalement, son District pourra être fier de lui. D'ailleurs, ils n'ont jamais applaudi avec autant d'enthousiasme un jour de Moisson.

Il serre la main de Larey, qui lui adresse un sourire absent, et ils écoutent l'hymne en silence. Enfin, Undred fera honneur à son District. Quelle ironie.

* * *

_Taing, je crains, je crains... Je me suis souvenue à 21h23 qu'il fallait poster le chapitre. Avec une double réponse aux reviews. Et en doublant sa longueur, au minimum. Et en me couchant à 22h parce que demain j'ai piscine avec mes 3-5 ans et qu'on va jamais s'en sortir. Conclusion : ben, pas de réponse aux reviews aujourd'hui non plus. Et pas de chapitre mercredi parce que je suis à Pariiis ! Pour la peine, ça vous vaudra un chapitre en plus mardi. Et promis, cette fois, la RàR je la fais.._


	9. The Short Straw District 9

_Salut à tous !_

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce retard, et je vais redescendre à un chapitre tous les mercredis, parce qu'avec le travail je n'arrive pas à suivre, je rentre tard chez moi et je n'ai pas le temps de relire mes chapitres et d'écrire une belle réponse aux reviews. Du coup, je préfère ralentir mais vous donner des chapitres dont je suis satisfaite._

_Un grand merci à KatnissLJay et Writings of Rawrs, qui m'ont décerné quelques Hommages dans la Cérémonie des Geais Moqueurs pour cette fanfiction. Sans vous, je ne serais pas là !_

_**Disclaimer**__ : les Hunger Games m'appartiendraient si je m'appelais Suzanne Collins, mais je n'ai pas un nom de dictionnaire._

* * *

Ah, journée pourrie entre toutes. La Moisson, la fameuse Moisson qui recouvre le neuvième District d'une ombre de terreur le temps d'une journée. Illiana trouve ça plus drôle qu'autre chose, que ça s'appelle la Moisson aussi dans le District des céréales, le District où on doit acheter le blé qu'on produit toute la journée, et où on meurt régulièrement de faim. Elle n'aime pas s'attarder sur ce qui est grave – elle préfère chercher l'humour dans chaque situation, chaque remarque, plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort comme tant d'autres agaçantes adolescentes en ce jour funeste. Au moins, il ne fait pas froid, dans le District 9 - la chaleur est même absolument accablante, surtout aujourd'hui. Ou est-ce simplement l'atmosphère qui est pesante ? C'est possible, à la Moisson.

Illiana ne participe qu'à sa troisième Moisson, il lui en reste quatre, mais elle n'en peut déjà plus de cette journée où tous les habitants du District Neuf vivent dans la peur d'être sélectionnés ou de voir leur enfant, leur frère, leur nièce, leur petit-fils, mourir dans les Hunger Games. Parce qu'il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions, c'est un tribut des Districts Un, Deux ou Quatre qui va gagner. Comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs, Illiana se demande pourquoi on s'embête à faire les Hunger Games au lieu de mettre tous les tributs en rang, d'en choisir un des premiers Districts pour survivre et d'exécuter les autres d'une balle dans la tête. Ça serait autrement plus simple, franchement.

Enfin, passons. Il faut qu'elle se change après la journée de travail. La Moisson se fait le soir dans ce District, pour profiter d'un peu de fraîcheur grâce à la pénombre. Ce n'est pas très efficace pour calmer la sudation des habitants terrorisés, mais ça permet de ne pas attraper d'insolation, puisque les chapeaux sont proscrits en effet, ils ne sont pas photogéniques, et en plus, ils évitent de faire des beaux plans rapprochés sur les tributs choisis. C'est vrai que la manière dont les Moissons sont filmées est bien plus importante que quelques malaises.

Illiana est donc vers le centre de la place, comme elle a 14 ans, elle est pile au milieu des adolescents qui attendent le tirage au sort. Elle discute à voix basse avec sa meilleure amie et se retrouve cible des regards peu amènes des Pacificateurs, parce que leurs chuchotements dérangent leurs voisines pendant le discours du maire. Lèche-bottes ! Il faut dire que sa meilleure amie, Elena, et elle-même ne sont pas particulièrement respectueuses de l'autorité. Pas du tout, même. Elles ont un blocage, quelque chose qui les empêche d'avoir peur des représailles, qui ne valent rien face au plaisir qu'on a à défier les Pacificateurs bêtement. Evidemment, elles ne risqueraient jamais leur vie pour cela, elles ne font jamais rien de grave – sortir du rang à l'école ou chuchoter pendant les discours du président diffusés à la télévision. Rien de grave, mais toujours très irritant pour les pouvoirs en place.

Enfin, l'escorte tire un nom au sort. Enfin on arrive à la partie intéressante - et surtout à la fin de cette peur qui vous prend aux tripes la semaine avant la Moisson. Et en plus, elle pourra bientôt rentrer chez elle, au frais, loin de ce soleil qui tape trop fort.

"Illiana Jodey", annonce l'escorte, et Illiana soupire. Peut-être qu'elle a parlé trop tôt. La terreur durera encore un peu. Quelle journée pourrie.

Le soleil, tout là-haut, la nargue.

* * *

Ereys participe cette année à sa première Moisson. Il vient du District des céréales, probablement celui où on a le moins de chances de gagner les Jeux, et il est terrifié - et si son nom était tiré au sort ? Après tout, ce ne serait pas si surprenant, il a déjà pris des tesserae pour ses parents, lui-même, et ses six frères et soeurs qui ne sont pas encore éligible. Innia, sa plus jeune soeur, remue dans son sommeil et laisse échapper un profond soupir.

Lui, il ne dort pas. Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit, trop angoissé pour fermer les yeux. Il voit déjà son nom tiré au sort, les tributs des premiers Districts qui le pourchassent, les haches, les couteaux, toutes ces armes créées pour tuer, pas pour couper le blé. Lui, il sait se servir d'une faucille, c'est tout. Et une faucille, c'est déjà trop lourd, trop peu maniable pour un garçon si jeune.

Ereys n'est pas musclé, ou grand, ou fort. C'est un garçon de douze ans qui en fait à peine dix, comme c'est souvent le cas dans le District Neuf. Quand on n'a rien à manger et qu'on travaille le dos voûté dans les champs à longueur de journée, on grandit mal, que voulez-vous.

Alors il est assis, le dos appuyé contre le pied du lit qu'il partage avec deux de ses frères, les yeux ouverts parce qu'il n'ose pas les fermer, et il attend le matin. Ce matin, il aura la Moisson à subir, mais ensuite il sera libre, il pourra rentrer chez lui et passer une année sans terreur, avant la Moisson suivante, le dix-neuf juin, le jour de la Libération de Panem.

Il se force à respirer profondément pour se calmer, et dès que les premiers rayons du soleil viennent cogner sur la porte de sa maison, la surchauffant presque immédiatement, il ouvre la porte et bondit au-dehors. Le lever du jour, c'est la fin du couvre-feu, c'est le moment où il peut prendre l'air frais, où il peut à nouveau se sentir en vie.

Il erre au hasard dans les champs pendant deux heures, et quand le gong retentit, il sait que c'est l'heure de la Moisson. Quand il arrive sur la place, il respire profondément. C'est sa première Moisson, et neuf papiers portant son nom, ce n'est rien pour son District, rien du tout par rapport aux garçons de dix-huit ans qui prennent des tesseraes depuis qu'ils sont éligibles. Rien du tout par rapport au garçon qu'il sera quand il aura dix-huit ans, donc.

Pendant le discours du maire, Ereys reste parfaitement immobile - en fait, même si on le forçait à bouger, il en serait probablement incapable. Il essaie de respirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Ce n'est pas si naturel de prendre de l'air dans ses poumons - lui, quand il a trop peur, il doit se concentrer pour ne pas retenir son souffle.

La fille est tirée au sort, elle a l'air de ne rien en avoir à faire. Ereys admire son détachement. Et puis c'est au tour des garçons.

"Ereys Edermont !" annonce l'escorte, et Ereys a soudain envie de vomir. Il avance, chancelant, jusqu'à l'estrade. Au fond de la place, il voit ses parents et tous ses frères et soeurs qui ont baissé la tête, dignement, en silence. Il refuse de pleurer - pas devant les caméras. Pas tout de suite.

* * *

**Katniss** : Alors déjà, on me vire de cette fiction sans ménagement, j'ai droit à rien, aucun honneur, aucun intérêt la Katniss ici, non non c'est comme si j'existais pas, et en plus, on me file cette partenaire ? De toutes les partenaires, vous avez trouvé que celle-là ? Pouviez pas me donner Rue, non ?

**Clove** : Elle va me gaver, la fille du feu, mais VITE FAIT, quoi. Elle a droit à trois best-sellers et elle se plaint parce qu'elle a trouvé une fanfiction, une UNIQUE fanfiction, qui ne parle pas de sa petite personne ? Et puis, c'est pas comme si elle était complètement occultée avec le point de vue de Joli Coeur, alors que moi, personne pense à moi dans les fics..

**Katniss** : Parce que t'es une méchante !

**Clove** : Dis donc, c'est toi qui as tué Marvel ! Grognasse !

**Katniss** : Pétasse !

**Clove** : Connasse !

**Lexi** : C'est drôle comme toutes les insultes féminines finissent en -asse, quand même...

**Katniss** et **Clove**, _d'un même élan_ : TA GUEULE, TOI !

**Lexi**_ fuit en pleurant devant tant d'ingratitude de la part des deux demoiselles._

**Katniss** : Bon, on a une réponse aux reviews à faire. Alors selon StElia, Cato, il est pas dur et méchant. Je me ris.

**Clove** : Toi, tu parles de Cato et je t'éventre, j'espère que c'est clair. Eh bien, StElia, Cato est dur et méchant, mais c'est aussi mon meilleur ami, et je t'assure qu'il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il n'en a l'air dans cette première partie, on le verra très vite.

**Katniss** : Quant à Writings of Rawrs, effectivement, Lexi aime bien Chiara, mais moi, je la trouve plutôt ennuyeuse, hein. Enfin, elle te remercie pour le compliment sur la vision du District Six, oui, parce qu'elle a du retard dans les reviews, elle sait, mais elle voudrait qu'on lui pardonne.

**Clove** : On s'occupera d'elle après la publication du chapitre, vous inquiétez pas.

**Katniss** : Mon arc est prêt. Quant à Palma, elle trouvait Jason détestable, comme pas mal d'autres lecteurs. C'est marrant parce que l'auteure l'aime bien, elle. Il fait pas exprès d'être sûr de lui, il trouve ça normal puisque pour l'instant, il n'a jamais eu tort... Enfin, Lexi vous assure que sa chance va tourner avant le début des Jeux, alors, tout va bien pas vrai ?

**Clove** : Lexi aimerait aussi dire à KatnissLJay qu'elle a été très heureuse en voyant Johanna apporter la missive, et qu'elle a particulièrement apprécié de lire les boobs de Johanna. Apparemment, les gens qui veulent vivre leur rêve et qui se foirent lamentablement en un faux mouvement, un faux tirage, un monstrueux coup de pas-de-bol, c'est sa spécialité à Lexi !

**Katniss** : Lexi m'a demandé de faire un gros bisou à Palma qui a commenté toute sa fic d'un coup, et aussi à tous les nouveaux lecteurs qui ont laissé une petite review. Je refuse de faire le bisou en question, mais au moins, vous êtes au courant.

**Clove** : Bon moi, j'en ai marre de répondre aux reviews. Moi, j'me casse, Cato m'attend.

**Katniss** : Ouais, moi aussi.

**Clove** : Euh.. hein ?

**Katniss** : Ben ouais, depuis que Lexi a écrit _Dernier Regard_ et que Roman2005 fait _Extrêmes Amériques_, mon contrat inclut de coucher régulièrement avec Cato. La fréquence réglementaire a augmenté, en plus, depuis la nouvelle fiction de Hime-Amande.

**Clove** : ...Je vais toutes les égorgeeeeeer !

**Lexi** : Merci à tous, et à tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité un bon rétablissement, je tiens à dire que ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur, et que c'est passé, je vais super bien maintenant ! Anyway, pour le prochain chapitre, n'oubliez pas de me dire qui vous voulez voir répondre aux reviews, ce que vous pensez du chapitre, si vous aimez Ereys et Illiana.. A bientôt ! Et sur ce, je fuis avant que Clove ne me trouve.


	10. The Short Straw District 10

_Oui, je suis en retard, je suis tellement désolée . Mais j'avais beaucoup de travail cette semaine, et en plus, aujourd'hui, j'ai envoyé plein de confirmations pour les castings d'Expiation. Nous avons encore besoin de quelques personnages, donc si vous habitez dans les environs de Grenoble (ou pas, d'ailleurs, si vous pouvez vous déplacer le samedi), n'hésitez pas à me contacter ! Nous cherchons en particulier trois adultes d'entre 30 et 45 ans pour jouer un couple (les héros de la série), un homme d'une soixantaine d'années pour jouer le père du président Snow (qui a à l'époque 26 ans), une personne d'entre 25 et 50 ans, et trois garçons pour des rôles mineurs (pendant les vacances de Toussaint avec hébergement sur place)._

_**Disclaimer**__ : Si les Hunger Games étaient à moi, je serais richissime et j'aurais une Porsche, mais toujours pas mon permis._

_Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Jalyn se donne beaucoup de mal pour se fondre dans la masse, même en un jour comme celui de la Moisson, où toutes les autres filles essaient de se démarquer et de se faire jolies. C'est complexe, mine de rien, de passer inaperçu le jour où chacun essaie d'être unique. C'est la seule occasion de l'année qu'elles ont de faire cela, car elles ont une journée entière sans école ni travail. Les autres jours, elles ne peuvent pas se permettre d'être bien vêtues pour traire les vaches, nettoyer les écuries ou jouer dans la cour boueuse de leur école.

Belles robes. Souliers vernis trop rapidement couverts de boue, mais portés pour l'image, pour la sensation du cuir encore dur autour des chevilles. Foulards colorés dans les cheveux. Peau lavée énergiquement au gant de crin, rougissant la peau, pour chasser l'odeur des bouses et du crottin. C'est chaque année le même rituel, et Jalyn fait de même : une robe brune très simple, des jolis souliers, rien de spécial, rien de trop banal non plus. Surtout, surtout ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle dissimule son visage un peu plus rond que la moyenne derrière un long voile de cheveux bruns. D'habitude, pour travailler, elle doit les attacher en chignon ou en queue de cheval – ce n'est jamais très agréable de terminer la journée avec de la bouse ou du crottin qui a séché dans sa chevelure, et toutes les filles s'attachent les cheveux, alors elle aussi. Surtout, ne pas détonner.

Jalyn ne veut surtout pas se démarquer de la foule qui se presse sur la place principale du District, juste devant sa maison. Elle se fait toute petite en ouvrant la porte et lorsqu'elle fait la queue pour la prise de sang annuelle, elle frissonne lorsqu'on appelle son nom d'une voix trop forte. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est retourné, est-ce que quelqu'un l'a remarquée ? C'est qu'elle est d'une timidité maladive, cette jeune fille, et elle ne supporte pas qu'on lui accorde la moindre attention. Elle n'y peut rien. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, elle est devenue invisible pour les professeurs. Avant, ils l'interrogeaient, et elle rougissait, elle en avait le souffle coupé, elle tremblait et elle bégayait, elle oubliait comment on marche et comment on respire et elle se sentait ridicule devant les autres. Et puis ça la frustrait tant qu'elle essayait de cacher les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues alors qu'un autre élève se faisait interroger à sa place. Peu de choses attirent autant l'attention que des pleurs.

Jalyn n'écoute pas le discours du maire. Elle se demande si c'est bien son prénom qu'elle a entendu deux rangs derrière, l'idée la terrifie. Elle écoute la conversation le plus discrètement possible, ce n'était qu'une autre fille, Lyn. Elle recommence à respirer régulièrement, un peu moins terrifiée, mais les mains moites. Elle se concentre à nouveau sur le discours, mais il se termine déjà et voilà que l'escorte tire un nom au sort.

C'est le sien.

Pour faire le trajet jusqu'à l'estrade, elle doit être soutenue par un Pacificateur alors que, sous le regard trop pesant de cette foule immense, elle trébuche, elle suffoque, elle pleure mais toujours en silence, parce que Jalyn ne veut jamais qu'on l'entende. Elle hoche la tête quand l'escorte la salue, et elle est incapable de se présenter au micro comme la tradition l'exige, alors on passe au garçon.

Jalyn n'espère qu'une seule chose, c'est que sa mort sera assez banale pour ne pas être diffusée dans tout Panem.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Areg a appris quelque chose d'intéressant. Quand on se fait piétiner la jambe par un taureau, on n'est pas exempté de participer à la Moisson, même si c'est la dernière à laquelle on doit participer et qu'on n'a jamais pris de tesserae. Du coup, Areg doit faire abstraction de la douleur presque insupportable qui lui vrille la jambe droite, et se tenir debout et raide pendant une bonne demi-heure, sans canne parce qu'elles sont un signe de faiblesse que les Pacificateurs de son District n'accepteraient jamais. Heureusement, son meilleur ami, Oleg, se tient à côté de lui, et il peut s'appuyer sur lui pour ne pas trop fatiguer ou se blesser encore plus à la jambe : après tout, on lui a accordé seulement un mois pour guérir, même s'ils savent tous qu'un mois ne suffira pas, et ensuite il doit reprendre le travail. Alors, il a intérêt à ne pas forcer sur sa jambe pendant ce mois-là, sinon, il sera probablement handicapé à vie. Cela dit, sa vie ne saurait durer trop longtemps sans travail et sans utiliser sa jambe droite, voyons le bon côté des choses.

Oui, aujourd'hui, c'est un jour qu'Areg attend depuis tout petit : sa dernière Moisson. En fait, c'est plutôt la veille de ce jour tant attendu : le jour où il pourra se lever et se dire, 'je suis en sécurité pour le restant de mes jours'. Après cela, il pourra épouser Aria, sa petite amie, qui a eu dix-huit ans il y a deux semaines et qui participe elle aussi pour la dernière fois au tirage au sort, et ils s'installeront ensemble dans une jolie petite maison qu'ils auront construite eux-mêmes avec de la terre battue – on ne manque pas de terre battue dans le District de l'élevage. En fait, il n'y a presque que ça. Peut-être qu'ils auront des enfants, elle n'en veut pas parce qu'elle a peur qu'ils soient sélectionnés pour les Hunger Games, mais il saura la faire changer d'avis. Ils s'aiment, et il la protègera.

Dernière Moisson. Toujours la même cérémonie, le maire lit son discours écrit par le Capitole (Areg le connaît et sait parfaitement que cet homme serait parfaitement incapable d'écrire des phrases aussi bien tournées), l'escorte arrive, tire au sort le nom d'une fille, Jalyn. Elle a une quinzaine d'années, Areg ne se souvient pas de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Pourtant, il y a très peu d'habitants dans le District Dix, ils se connaissent presque tous. Elle pleure en silence, c'est normal, c'est compréhensible, mais elle ne trouve même pas la force de prononcer son prénom et là, quelques ricanements s'élèvent. Il y a une frontière entre être dévasté par le tirage au sort et être incapable de se souvenir de son nom.

Ensuite, c'est au tour des garçons.

"Areg Kripling !" appelle l'escorte.

Il entend Aria pousser un cri court, étouffé. Il boite lourdement vers l'estrade, tentant de ne pas hurler de douleur. Il ne devrait pas marcher. Il était censé passer encore deux semaines entières sans même pouvoir se lever pour ne pas risquer sa jambe. Et voilà qu'il monte les escaliers, que sa partenaire lui serre la main et remarque sa douleur. Alors, la jeune Jalyn, en larmes mais toujours aussi silencieuse, lui fait signe très discrètement de s'appuyer sur son épaule, et il la remercie d'un regard rapide. Il ne peut rien dire pendant que l'hymne se fait entendre, mais il est très reconnaissant à la jeune fille.

"Merci", parvient-il à glisser à la fin de l'hymne, alors qu'ils progressent lentement vers le palais de Justice. Elle lui sourit timidement, semblant sincèrement désolée, mais ne prononce toujours pas un mot. Et finalement, il se promet de faire parler cette fille au moins une fois.

* * *

**Coin** : Ecoutez, je ne pense pas qu'un travail d'image publique et de relations humaine dans la fanfiction d'une parfaite inconnue, qui glorifie les Jeux qui plus est, soit vraiment adapté pour moi.

**Lexi** : M'en fous, tu fais la RàR j't'ai rien demandé. Enfin si, justement, j'te demande ça, mais pas de protester, quoi.

**Coin** : Et quel langage... Eh bien, _Hime-Amande_, en effet, Lexi trouve cela très difficile d'écrire, mais elle prend beaucoup de plaisir à avoir une telle liberté dans ses personnages.

**Cinna** : Eh, eh, on parle de liberté et de plaisir et on oublie de m'appeler ?

**Coin** : Et il ne manquait plus que lui, avec ses vêtements frivoles et ses décorations stupides..

**Cinna** : Qui vous ont permis de renverser le Capitole, madame la Présidente.

**Coin** : C'est un détail sans importance.

**Lexi** : Ah, ça y est, la vieille m'irrite.

**Cinna** : _Gabiie_ voulait savoir si Lexi allait écrire le point de vue de Peeta également. En effet, Gabiie, ce sera le cas : selon Lexi, Peeta a été cruellement oublié dans le livre comme dans le film, et son point de vue l'intéresse énormément.

**Coin** : Tout de suite, l'attrait qu'on peut ressentir pour un blondinet fade et ennuyeux...

**Lexi** : Ben en fait, je préfère Marvel et Thresh. Mais laissons Coin se perdre dans ses idées préconçues.

**Cinna** : Quant à _KatnissLJay_, elle mérite un bisou sur la joue comme celui que j'ai fait à Katniss.

**Lexi** : Passons là-dessus, c'était ridicule.

**Coin** : Eh bien voyez, nous pouvons donc bien être d'accord.

**Lexi** : J'ai pas fait exprès.

**Cinna** : En effet, _KatnissLJay_, tout le monde s'attache aux enfants qui vont mourir alors qu'ils n'ont rien demandé. C'est parce que les Jeux sont injustes, révoltants, affreux...

**Coin** : Nous avons bien compris, Cinna. Ne vous enflammez pas.

**Lexi** : Hihi.

**Coin** : _Estellech_, Lexi vous remercie de tout son coeur pour cette review et vous assure qu'elle vous enverra le prochain chapitre quand elle aura, je cite, un peu moins la flemme d'écrire et un peu plus d'inspiration pour la deuxième partie de Calypso parce qu'elle ne peut plus voir le sale pif de cette gamine, et au passage les voyages en train, en peinture.

**Cinna** : Je détecte une certaine aigreur dans ce message. Serait-ce parce que Lexi a dû payer une amende de 50€ pour billet perdu la semaine dernière, alors qu'elle avait encore le reçu ?

**Lexi** : Ah toi, ta gueule.

**Cinna** : Je me disais, aussi.

**Coin** : Oh ! Un scoop !

**Cinna** : Oh, by Panem ! Quel choc, quelle révélation !

**Coin** : Palma est un hoooomme !

**Lexi** : Toutes mes excuses, Palma, je suis sincèrement désolée, c'est que j'ai tellement l'habitude de répondre à des filles que je crois que même si ton pseudo était Gontran, j'aurais cru avoir affaire à une fille, aussi parce que j'écris mes réponses aux reviews quand je suis crevée et que mon cerveau est hors-service.

**Coin** : Ce qui s'avère assez fréquent lorsqu'on parle du cerveau de Lexi.

**Cinna** : Allons, allons, calmez-vous.

**Coin** : Non.

**Cinna** : Bon.

**Coin** : Pour le prochain chapitre, qui voudriez-vous voir dans les réponses au reviews ?

**Cinna** : Et Jalyn et Areg vous ont-ils plu ?

**Coin** : C'est à vous de nous répondre dans les reviews...

**Cinna** : Et à bientôt !


	11. The Short Straw District 11

L'avant-dernière Moisson, le District 11 !

**Disclaimer** : Si les Hunger Games m'appartenaient, le Président Snow s'habillerait toujours en rose.

* * *

Rue chante la mélodie à quatre notes, qui se répète d'arbre en arbre, relayée par les geais moqueurs qui se perchent sur les branches. Elle a vu le drapeau qui indique la fin de la journée de travail, et en bas, on l'attend désormais pour rentrer. C'est la Moisson, aujourd'hui. Les adultes sont contents de finir leur journée de travail plus tôt, mais les enfants comme elle sont terrifiés. C'est sa première Moisson, à Rue. Elle a cinq frères et soeurs à nourrir et a déjà pris beaucoup trop de tesserae. Bientôt, les autres enfants de sa famille pourront à leur tour signer pour en avoir aussi, et elle prendra moins de risques, mais elle est la plus âgée, pour l'instant, et la seule assez grande pour nourrir sa famille – la seule qui va participer aux Moissons.

Les adultes s'écartent de son chemin, compréhensifs, tandis que Rue part, le plus rapidement possible, vers la grande place du District Onze. Tout le monde aime Rue, et tout son village lui a souhaité bonne chance lorsqu'elle a reçu sa convocation, la semaine dernière : chaque année, sur les plus de trente mille habitants du District, un enfant sur trois, tiré au sort, reçoit cette lettre qui lui donne rendez-vous sur la grande place du District Onze. Rue vit près de cet endroit, elle a de la chance. Certains doivent prendre le train toute la nuit et parfois plus longtemps encore pour venir jusqu'ici, et font le trajet inverse à peine une heure plus tard. Des jeunes de son âge font ainsi huit heures de train à l'aller et autant au retour, pour rien. Une journée entière où ils ne travaillent pas dans les champs, et où ils ne gagnent rien pour nourrir leur famille. Enfin, les plus mal lotis restent ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de prendre le train le lendemain pour rentrer chez eux, après tout.

Rue marche vite, parce qu'elle sait que les derniers arrivés attirent l'attention des Pacificateurs. Et du haut de son mètre trente-quatre, elle ne peut pas vraiment se permettre une confrontation avec les représentants de l'ordre, qui la puniraient sévèrement pour son retard, aussi infime soit-il. Alors Rue se presse et elle fait finalement partie des premiers sur la place. Seule une barrière la sépare de ses frères et soeurs et de ses parents qui se forcent à lui sourire, peut-être plus terrifiés encore que la petite fille.

Le discours du maire semble plus long que d'habitude - mais d'habitude, Rue est de l'autre côté de la barrière, discutant avec sa famille ou jouant en silence. Là, elle est immobile, se tient droite et est rongée par la peur. Et si c'est son nom qui est tiré au sort ? Les habitants de son District ont pris l'habitude d'offrir à leur petite chanteuse une minuscule portion de ce qu'ils gagnent. Juste de quoi compléter l'alimentation de ses frères et soeurs sans avoir à prendre encore un tesserae supplémentaire. Elle en prend quand même, un pour chaque membre de sa famille et encore quatre pour les échanger contre des lacets de chaussures, un morceau de toile qui servira à confectionner un vêtement, ou même parfois, quand les prix sont exceptionnellement bas, un fruit encore frais qu'ils partageront tous les huit dans la pièce unique de leur maison.

Et quand l'escorte tire enfin un nom au sort, le sortant de la boule de verre et lisant ce nom à voix haute, elle reconnaît immédiatement le sien. Elle refuse de regarder sa famille à moins d'un mètre d'elle, à seulement un grillage d'elle, inaccessible. Le menton levé et le regard décidé, elle monte sur l'estrade, refusant de se laisser submerger par la peur. Elle se force à souffler calmement. Une fois là-haut, elle voit sa mère serrer deux de ses soeurs dans ses bras, son père qui a posé la main sur l'épaule d'un de ses frères qui sera éligible dès l'année prochaine. Une fois là-haut, elle voit cinq mille enfants tous réunis et silencieux. Les filles semblent soulagées. Elle les voit mais elle n'y accorde pas une seule pensée. Elle se demande seulement qui sera son partenaire dans l'arène.

* * *

Thresh a passé huit heures dans un train décrépi pour aller jusqu'à la place principale de son District. Huit heures dans une chaleur accablante, dans l'air lourd, entre des dizaines d'adolescents qui vont subir un tirage au sort. Et Thresh n'a qu'une envie, c'est de passer la nuit suivante également dans ce train qui sent la transpiration et le vomi et qui cahote sur des rails instables. Parce que ça voudra dire qu'il peut rentrer chez lui. Qu'il n'a pas été tiré au sort pour sa dernière moisson.

L'idée de tuer des gens l'insupporte. Evidemment, il en serait capable, mais au prix de toute dignité, de tout ce dont il est fier chez lui. Il pense à ce que signifierait être vainqueur pour lui. Le mépris et la peur de son District, qui lui serait reconnaissant, mais terrifié par ce colosse capable de tuer des enfants à mains nues. Se lever le matin et se détester. Eviter les miroirs qui refléteraient l'image d'un Vainqueur fou. Il les voit, les Vainqueurs du District Onze. Il y en a deux, Seeder et Chaff, et on n'a vraiment pas envie de devenir leur ami. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi pour cela qu'on ne les voit qu'une fois par an.

"Arrivée imminente. Prenez vos sacs et préparez-vous à sortir", grince une voix artificielle. Ce train est un ancien du Capitole, abîmé par les générations qui l'ont utilisé et par les Jours Sombres. Les rails se souviennent du soulèvement ; ils sont brisés en tant d'endroits que bien des gens doivent terminer leur voyage à pied. Thresh a de la chance, chez lui, les rails sont encore utilisables sur tout le trajet. Plus pour longtemps, probablement, mais il espère qu'ils seront en état pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui et ne plus jamais faire ce trajet.

Les quatre enfants de douze ans dont il s'occupe se sont rassemblés devant lui. Les parents n'ont pas le droit de venir, comme on manque déjà de place dans le train, ainsi on demande aux jeunes les plus âgés de s'occuper de leurs cadets. Thresh a proposé d'en prendre quatre sous sa tutelle au lieu des deux réglementaires. Thresh aime les enfants, il aime leur innocence et leur douceur. Ils ne sont pas encore abîmés par les travaux si durs, par les violences de Pacificateurs, par les Moissons et un futur trop dur qui les attend. Il espère que ce n'est pas un de ces quatre enfants, auquel il s'est attaché lorsqu'ils discutaient pendant le voyage, qui sera tiré au sort. Ils ont tous pris des tesserae, tout le monde prend des tesserae dans ce District.

Ils descendent à la gare, une bâtisse lézardée qui donne directement sur la place où Thresh doit se séparer des enfants. Ils vont au fond de la place, avec les autres de leur âge, tandis qu'il reste tout devant. Les plus vieux devant, c'est une règle immuable.

Le maire récite son discours, et Thresh lui tourne presque le dos, essayant seulement de voir les quatre enfants dont il s'occupe. Ils se tiennent la main, pâles comme des linges. Pas eux. S'il vous plaît, pas eux. Ils sont jeunes, ils sont innocents, ils n'ont rien fait de mal. Par pitié, qu'ils ne soient pas choisis pour les Hunger Games.

C'est une petite fille que Thresh ne connaît pas qui est choisie. Comme lui, elle a la peau noire, ce qui n'est pourtant pas si fréquent. Elle a douze ans, et même s'il ne la connaît pas, il sent son coeur se serrer en la voyant, minuscule petite créature, monter sur l'estrade. On demande s'il y a des volontaires. Silence. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Ensuite, c'est au tour des garçons. S'il vous plaît, pas un enfant, prenez un grand...

"Thresh Rhodes", annonce l'escorte, et Thresh soupire, fermant les yeux. Avec un mélange de soulagement - lui, au moins, il n'est pas comme ces enfants, il a une chance de sortir vivant et rien à perdre - et de frustration, il monte sur l'estrade. Il ne serre pas la main de la petite fille, il aurait peur de la broyer. Il lui attrape la main tout doucement et elle l'agrippe de toutes ses forces, de ses deux mains, et il pense, quelle injustice, quelle injustice que cette enfant ait été choisie. Et il lit le courage et la détermination dans le regard de la petite fille.

Le colosse et la petite fée ne se quittent plus des yeux.

* * *

**Calypso** : Hé, regardez, Palma s'est enfin créé un compte ! Bisou imaginaire, Palma !

**Annie** : Euh... bonjour.

**Calypso** : Ah oui, j'oubliais, bonjour, chers lecteurs ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, l'avant-dernière Moisson. Sachez que Lexi ne les supporte plus, et qu'elle déteste franchement la suite maintenant, mais qu'elle est en train de se motiver le plus possible pour vous pondre une suite potable.

**Annie** : Les parties seront beaucoup plus longues.

**Calypso** : Effectivement, Annie. Contente de voir que pour une fois, t'es pas complètement à côté de la plaque. Enfin, bon. Merci beaucoup aux trois super personnes qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review - aucune question dedans, et pas grand-chose à dire à part "merci beaucoup", donc je crois qu'on devrait abréger cette Réponse Aux Reviews. Ca vous apprendra à ne pas tous laisser un commentaire génial, voilà.

**Annie** : Et le Mentor.

**Calypso** : Ah oui, c'est vrai, il faut que vous pensiez à nous dire si vous avez aimé le chapitre, et qui doit répondre aux reviews pour la Moisson de Peeta. Et si Estellech est dans le coin, qu'elle passe sur Skype pour la suite de l'histoire et le dilemme terrible de Lexi. Z'avez vu, j'ai appris à déchiffrer Annie.

**Annie** : Thresh !

**Calypso** : N'oubliez surtout pas de nous donner vos sentiments vis-à-vis de Thresh et Rue - votre point de vue compte énormément pour Lexi, qui est très incertaine de la qualité de ce qu'elle a fait et qui voudrait votre avis pour rectifier le tir dans la suite si c'était pas satisfaisant. N'hésitez pas à le dire si vous n'accrochez pas, hein !

**Annie** : Au revoir.

**Calypso** : Ouaip, à mercredi prochain pour la dernière Moisson !


	12. The Short Straw District 12

Et voilà le dernier District, avec la Moisson de Peeta ! Je vous publie cette Moisson un peu en avance, parce que comme demain je travaille j'aurai surtout très envie de dormir et j'serai pas en état de vous faire une réponse aux reviews correcte.

**Disclaimer** : Si Peeta m'appartenait, il enverrait bouler Katniss et se taperait Johanna à la place.

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Aujourd'hui, sa mère a été agréable. Ca n'arrive qu'une fois par an, un évènement aussi extraordinaire. Elle l'a même laissé manger un des cookies qu'il a préparés pour les clients les plus aisés du District. Quant à son père, il a acheté un écureuil à Gale Hawthorne (évidemment, Olfra lui a fait remarquer tout le reste de la matinée quel piètre négociateur il fait pour avoir offert un pain entier en échange) et ils ont pu manger un excellent ragoût avec des carottes. Pour Peeta, s'il n'y avait pas le tirage au sort, aujourd'hui serait le meilleur jour de l'année.

Ses frères ont même eu un jour de congé, et ils ont pu partager un repas en famille. L'aîné, Tilla, lui a confié qu'il avait une petite amie couturière et qu'il allait la demander en mariage. Il n'a encore rien dit à ses parents, il veut leur faire une surprise. Peeta garde très bien les secrets, son frère sait qu'il n'a aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là. Quant à Torr, son autre frère, il a quitté la maison voilà un mois pour commencer son apprentissage chez le pharmacien, et il a cruellement manqué à Peeta, voué à devenir le successeur de son père à la boulangerie familiale. Pour toute la famille, ce jour férié est une aubaine, sauf pour Peeta, le seul des trois enfants encore éligible pour participer aux Hunger Games. Sa famille ne s'inquiète pas pour lui, il n'a jamais pris de tesserae, contrairement à tous les gamins de la Veine.

Alors quand il se dirige vers la grande place de son District, il ne se fait pas vraiment de souci pour lui-même, mais plutôt pour une fille qui regarde les gâteaux dont il fait le glaçage, sans jamais avoir les moyens d'entrer pour en acheter un, une fille qui aurait pu être sa soeur puisque le père du garçon voulait épouser sa mère, la fille qu'il a sauvée il y a plusieurs années en lui lançant deux pains brûlés, la fille qui chante si bien que les oiseaux se taisent pour l'écouter. Oui, c'est pour Katniss Everdeen qu'il craint le pire.

Et pour cause, parce que c'est la petite soeur de la jeune femme qui est tirée au sort. La première pensée de Peeta est empreinte de soulagement. Ce n'est pas elle. Puis immédiatement, il s'en veut terriblement d'avoir pu penser quelque chose de si ignoble, de si égoïste, et sans même s'en rendre compte, tandis que la petite fille avance trop lentement et dans un silence trop pesant, il cherche Katniss des yeux. Il ne la trouve pas. Il l'entend.

"Je suis volontaire !"

Sa voix claire, ferme. Un murmure surpris secoue la foule alors qu'elle monte sur l'estrade. Sa soeur hurle, et Gale Hawthorne, le vendeur d'écureuils, l'emporte loin de l'estrade. Peeta sent son coeur se serrer en voyant Katniss, droite et fière à côté de l'escorte, toujours digne même quand Haymitch Abernathy, le seul vainqueur du District Douze, vient ajouter son lot de grotesque à la scène en tombant de l'estrade tel l'ignoble ivrogne qu'il est.

Et puis c'est au tour des garçons. Peeta y est indifférent, il ne quitte plus le visage de Katniss, Katniss qu'il voit pour la dernière fois, du regard. Sauf que c'est son nom, son nom à lui, qui est annoncé. Il marche, réfléchissant trop vite, sentant le mal de tête qui s'infiltre déjà. Katniss et lui, alliés. Revoir Katniss. Rester avec Katniss. Mourir. La voir mourir. Mourir. Souffrir. La faim, la chaleur, la peur au ventre. Elle. Mourir.

Il voit sa mère au loin qui a le bon goût de sembler attristée, il voit son père silencieux et immobile et les poings fermés, il voit ses frères qui ne semblent pas avoir encore réalisé la nouvelle. Il serre la main de Katniss, et il lit déjà une froide détermination dans son regard qui le fait trembler.

Cela dit, ce serait assez drôle si la fille dont il est amoureux lui perçait le coeur d'une flèche, pas vrai ?

* * *

**Illiana** : Eh ben voilà, déjà que je vais crever, en plus on me donne des tâches ingrates comme répondre aux reviews. La vie est injuste, m'voyez.

**Gloss** : Ouais, bon, on va pas s'éterniser. Si je pouvais éviter de passer des heures avec cette gamine, moi...

**Illiana** : Effectivement gabiiie (aucune idée du nombre exact de I, tu m'excuseras), on voit bien la complicité entre Rue et Thresh qui commence à apparaître. J'espère que ça sera approfondi dans la partie suivante, HEIN LEXI.

**Gloss** : Estellech, du coup, Lexi t'attend toujours vu qu'elle est une boulette et qu'elle s'est pas connectée la dernière fois.

**Illiana** : Palma, notre plus fidèle lecteur ! (Si, si !) Lexi est en train de sautiller de joie derrière son ordinateur après ta review. Tu devrais pas la mettre dans cet état, après, elle nous fait des trucs trop mignons et tout (tu vas voir la partie de Clove, elle est à gerber tellement elle est adorable, c'est horrible).

**Gloss** : C'est sympa de conseiller Wikipédia, en fait, Lexi utilise plutôt le wikia Hunger Games, qui est en anglais mais tellement plus complet ! Elle s'en sert et effectivement, ça l'aide bien à s'en sortir mieux.

**Illiana** : Et hors de question d'abandonner l'histoire ! Je veux savoir ce qui m'arrive ! Et puis de toute façon, même si Lexi se voit obligée de ralentir son rythme d'écriture (oui parce qu'en un mois elle a toujours pas fini la 5ème partie des voyages vers le Capitole, quand même), elle postera jusqu'au bout, elle se l'est promis. Quant à toi, ma chère KatnissLJay, on est super contents de te revoir parmi nous !

**Gloss** : Ah bon ?

**Illiana** : Mais oui.

**Lexi** : Oui.

**Gloss** : Ah bon.

**Illiana** : Et effectivement, la Moisson de Rue est tellement injuste... Thresh pourrait tuer Rue d'un mouvement, mais il ne le fera pas - il voudra la protéger, au contraire. Mais pas de spoilers, tu découvriras plein de choses lors des voyages en train !


	13. The Long Journey District 1

Et voilà donc le début des voyages vers le Capitole ! Beaucoup plus long... j'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même =)

**Disclaimer** : Si Glimmer et Marvel m'appartenaient, cette fiction aurait un rating vachement plus haut.

* * *

Glimmer, comme tous les tributs des Hunger Games, aura une heure pour faire ses adieux. On vient de l'emmener dans une petite pièce du Palais de Justice, où ses adieux auront lieu. Quatre personnes, ou groupes de personnes, ont inscrit leur nom dans la demi-heure qui a suivi la Moisson ; elle passera dix minutes avec chacun. Honnêtement, Glimmer sait qu'elle n'a pas du tout besoin de dire au revoir à ses entraîneurs, à ses anciennes rivales qui viendront probablement la saluer une dernière fois, ou à sa famille.

A peine a-t-elle le temps d'entrer dans la pièce que six adolescentes de son âge déboulent en riant.

"Bravo !" lui disent-elles toutes, leur rancoeur soudain envolée. L'une d'entre elles, Luxury, lui offre même solennellement une bague un peu trop grosse. Elle serait utile pour infliger de gros dégâts quand le combat en viendra aux poings, songe Glimmer en la remerciant du fond du coeur. Mais ce n'est pas tout - Luxury lui montre que si elle fait tourner la pierre, une aiguille en sort.

"Tu as droit à un usage, alors sers-t-en bien, lui conseille-t-elle. Elle est empoisonnée, une simple éraflure tuera ton adversaire en quelques secondes. Evidemment, si ils trouvent l'aiguille en examinant ta bague, tu n'es au courant de rien. Sinon, tu pourrais être disqualifiée et tuée dès le début des Jeux."

Glimmer remercie mille fois son amie pour ce merveilleux cadeau, et les six jeunes femmes s'en vont, continuant à l'encourager par-dessus l'épaule des Pacificateurs qui doivent les pousser dehors.

Puis c'est au tour de ses parents, avec lesquels les adieux sont rapides. Ils sont persuadés qu'elle rentrera chez elle d'ici quelques semaines, alors personne ne s'épanche en sentiments inutiles.

Ensuite, c'est son entraîneur, Gloss, qui vient la voir.

"Je serai ton mentor dans l'arène, lui annonce-t-il sans ambages. Je ne viens donc pas te dire adieu, mais juste de faire attention à tout ce que tu fais dès maintenant. La Moisson s'est bien passée, tant mieux, mais c'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent, dès ton arrivée à la gare du District. Tu vas devoir sembler sexy en diable. Les hommes du Capitole doivent baver rien qu'en te voyant montrer dans ce train. Je suis certain que tu en es capable, mais tu as intérêt à faire de ton mieux. Une fois dans le train, tu peux redevenir normale si tu veux, il n'y aura pas de caméras. Mais surtout, sur le trajet d'ici à la gare, je veux que tu soies la plus grande allumeuse qui ait jamais existé. C'est clair ?"

Elle lui sourit, et les yeux de l'homme se plissent de joie. Ils s'entendent bien, et elle ne pourrait pas rêver de meilleur mentor que lui. Intelligent et charismatique, il fera pleuvoir les sponsors. C'est parfait. Il lui pose la main sur l'épaule, lui dit qu'il la reverra dans quelques instants, et sort, tandis qu'enfin, la dernière personne entre. C'est Miracle, un garçon du Centre d'Entraînement qui s'entraîne avec Marvel. Elle ne lui a jamais vraiment adressé la parole, mais il paraît qu'il ne voulait pas être tribut, qu'il s'entraînait seulement pour faire plaisir à ses parents. Il est très beau, remarque-t-elle en le détaillant. Et il semble très gêné, aussi.

"Je viens d'aller voir Marvel, annonce-t-il, et elle l'écoute, intriguée. C'est Cashmere qui sera son mentor dans l'arène. Elle lui a dit qu'il devait sembler drôle. Donc il faudrait que tu participes. Que tu ries à ses blagues, tout ça.

-Ca marche, merci, répond-elle simplement.

-Toi, je suppose qu'on t'a dit de jouer sur ta beauté ? demande-t-il précipitamment.

-Euh.. oui, c'est bien ça. Pourquoi ?

-Rien. Enfin, c'est pas étonnant, quoi. Enfin, je.. non, rien, c'est tout."

Il sort de la pièce sur ses mots, en avance sur le temps qu'on lui a accordé. Elle fronce les sourcils sans comprendre. Et puis elle laisse tomber. De toute façon, elle pourra lui demander des comptes dans quelques semaines. Ou alors, elle n'en aura plus besoin. Une chance sur deux.

Dans la voiture, Glimmer envoie des baisers à la foule qui l'acclame, elle se pavane, elle sourit allègrement. Marvel, quant à lui, semble heureux et fier. Ils font une paire merveilleuse pour le District Un. Mais évidemment, quand on est dans les Hunger Games, on ne parle pas de paire, tout au plus d'alliés temporaires. Quand il reste huit personnes en jeu, ils doivent se séparer, c'est la règle tacite des alliances des tributs des Districts Un, Deux et Quatre.

Enfin, ils arrivent à la gare, et ils entrent dans le train. Glimmer peut redevenir elle-même, moins séductrice et plus maline, et Marvel arrête de rire gaiement. Ils se jaugent. Glimmer se demande pourquoi c'est Marvel qui a été choisi pour les Jeux, alors que Sparkle aurait manifestement eu beaucoup plus de chances de gagner que lui. Mais Marvel s'avère être un excellent compagnon de voyage, avec un vaste répertoire de blagues et de jeux de mots vaseux qui la font se plier de rire. Il est très agréable, et ils passent l'après-midi à discuter ensemble, avant que leurs mentors ne les appellent pour regarder la rediffusion des Moissons.

Ils ne prêtent pas attention à leur propre Moisson, et passent directement à celle du District Deux, où ils découvriront leurs alliés. Une fille du nom de Clove, pas bien grande mais dont le regard brille d'un air meurtrier qui fait frissonner la jeune femme. Un garçon qui se porte volontaire avec elle, très beau, très robuste. Glimmer ne peut pas en détacher ses yeux, alors qu'il lance un sourire éclatant à la petite brune en lui serrant la main. Elle est encore perdue dans ses pensées pendant la Moisson du District Trois, qui n'a de toute façon aucun intérêt. Puis c'est le District Quatre, où elle a la mauvaise surprise de voir un garçon de douze ans monter sur l'estrade, et aucun volontaire. Ce garçon ne s'est manifestement jamais entraîné pour les Jeux. La fille non plus ne semble pas très robuste ou préparée, pourtant Gloss et Cashmere ordonnent aux deux tributs de la recruter dans leur alliance. Ils affirment qu'elle sera plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air - Glimmer en doute, mais elle a appris à toujours obéir à ses aînés, qui savent de quoi ils parlent pour avoir été mentors de plusieurs Vainqueurs avant eux.

C'est ensuite au tour du District 5, où elle remarque un garçon très robuste. La fille, une rouquine aux traits fins, n'a absolument aucun intérêt - elle finira morte avant la fin du premier jour, c'est évident. Pour le District Six, la jeune femme appelée ne semble pas réaliser tout de suite qu'on parle d'elle, et Glimmer ricane en la voyant comprendre lentement. Le garçon, quant à lui, ne montre rien de spécial.

"C'est pas brillant, cette année, quand même, remarque Marvel. A part Cato du District 2, on n'a pas de tributs vraiment intéressants pour les premiers Districts..

-Clove était flippante aussi, quand même", réplique Glimmer, et Gloss leur intime l'ordre de se taire, parce qu'ils arrivent au District Sept qui manque également cruellement d'intérêt.

Le District Huit est un peu plus intriguant lorsque la fille monte sur l'estrade tout sourire, plutôt que terrifiée comme les tributs le sont habituellement dans les derniers Districts. Quant à ceux du Neuf, Glimmer les oublie immédiatement tellement ils sont inintéressants. Par contre, dans le Dix, elle éclate de rire en voyant un garçon monter sur l'estrade en boitant fortement. Il semble gravement blessé, et cela, avant les Jeux, ça ne pardonne pas. Lui, il n'a vraiment pas de chance, il ne tiendra pas une heure.

Marvel, lui, ne rit pas, et elle se calme en le voyant froncer les sourcils à son encontre. Apparemment, il n'apprécie pas qu'elle se moque des blessés ; bah, tant pis.

"Nous arriverons dans la nuit au Capitole, mais on ne nous demandera de sortir du train que demain matin, alors profitez bien de votre dernière nuit de sommeil !" annonce Gloss, et les deux tributs acquiescent, tandis que le souper est servi dans l'immense salle à manger du train. Glimmer se sert trois énormes assiettes de toutes sortes de plats, tandis que Marvel mange peu, et seulement un ragoût comme on pourrait en manger dans son District. Il ne profite pas des richesses du Capitole. C'est vraiment étrange, songe Glimmer en avalant un petit pain.

Ils partent ensuite se coucher, et le lendemain, c'est Cashmere qui la réveille d'un bruyant "Allez, debout le mollusque, tu penses pouvoir faire la grasse matinée dans les Jeux ?". Le soleil vient de se lever alors que quelques minutes plus tard, elle sort du train et est emmenée au Centre de Préparation, où elle est accueillie par une femme aux longs cheveux bleus et ses trois assistants.

"Bonjour, Glimmer !" piaille le premier, un homme à la voix aiguë et aux pupilles d'un jaune éclatant.

Ils commencent par la déshabiller, et elle n'ose pas protester, puis ils la préparent pour la parade. Glimmer est belle, mais elle s'est entraînée toute sa vie. Elle a de la corne sur les mains, les ongles coupés courts et des écorchures aux genoux. Alors ils la crèment, ils l'enduisent d'un liquide étrange et nauséabond avant d'arracher tous les poils qu'elle a sur les jambes, sur les aisselles, partout.

"Et voilà, non seulement nous t'avons débarrassée de tous ces affreux poils, mais en plus, ils ne repousseront pas avant un mois !" annonce sa styliste, qui semble très fière d'elle.

Elle apprend qu'il est déjà l'heure de manger, et engloutit à nouveau des plats de toutes sortes. Comme elle n'a pas eu de petit déjeuner, elle est affamée ; elle a l'habitude de manger à sa faim au Centre d'Entraînement.

"Comment allez-vous m'habiller ? demande la tribut, curieuse de savoir ce que les stylistes vont faire porter aux tributs du District Un cette année.

-Ferme la bouche, ferme les yeux", est sa seule réponse alors qu'on lui verse un liquide glacial dessus. Au moins, il a une bonne odeur, celui-là.

Lorsque Glimmer estime sécuritaire de rouvrir les yeux, elle doit battre plusieurs fois des paupières avant de comprendre que ses yeux lui montrent la réalité : sa peau est soudain devenue brillante, couverte de poussière argentée.

"C'est très joli !" constate-t-elle, et ce simple compliment semble rendre les préparateurs si fiers qu'elle se promet de leur en faire d'autres, autant que nécessaire, pour leur faire plaisir ainsi. Elle aime voir les gens heureux - du moins, les gens qui n'essaieront jamais de lui arracher la tête.

Finalement, Glimmer se retrouve vêtue d'une simple tunique sertie de toutes sortes de bijoux. Voilà l'essence du premier District : le luxe, la richesse. Les tributs du District Un sont toujours les favoris du Capitole pour cette raison. Et c'est la première fois que Glimmer a l'occasion de porter un vêtement si doux, si seyant et si magnifique, qui brille de mille feux.

Et la voilà qui retrouve Marvel. Que le temps passe vite ! Elle est arrivée au centre à l'aube et après sa préparation, la parade de vingt heures va bientôt commencer.

D'ailleurs, la voilà déjà, dans ses si beaux atours, debout sur un char tiré par des chevaux sans cocher. Elle n'aime pas les chevaux et est tendue quelques instants, mais quand la foule l'acclame et scande son nom, quand plus personne sauf elle et Marvel n'existe, elle oublie sa peur. Elle est fière, elle salue la foule, elle leur envoie des milliers de baisers qu'ils tentent d'attraper. Elle finit son trajet quand elle entend que plus personne ne l'applaudit, elle, plus belle tribut du District préféré des habitants du Capitole ! Se retournant, elle ne peut que discerner, tout au fond, des hautes flammes. Et la population qui scande le nom de la fille du District Douze.

Elle n'écoute pas le discours du Président Snow, tremblante de colère en voyant, du coin de son oeil, les longues flammes qui attirent toute l'attention dans la nuit qui s'installe. Et à la fin de la parade, elle refuse d'adresser la parole à sa styliste, à ses mentors ou à Marvel. Elle fonce vers sa chambre du premier étage, rageusement, et claque la porte.

* * *

Marvel attend sagement dans la pièce du Palais de Justice où on l'a conduit juste après la cérémonie de la Moisson. Il n'y a pas de caméras, juste un Pacificateur qui ne réagit même pas à ses blagues. Génial, l'heure sera longue. Il essaie de deviner qui viendra lui dire au revoir : Miracle, probablement. Son mentor qui lui donnera les premiers conseils. Qui d'autre ? Il ne compte pas sur la venue de ses parents, qui refusent ce genre d'étalage de sentiments que sont les adieux des Hunger Games. Dire au revoir à quelqu'un, pour eux, c'est considérer l'idée de ne pas revenir. C'est se rendre faible.

C'est Sparkle qui entre en premier dans la salle. Il a le visage fermé, et Marvel commence à s'excuser.

« Je pensais vraiment que tu serais choisi, tu sais. Tu... Tu le mérites tellement plus que moi ! » commence-t-il, mais Sparkle l'arrête aussitôt d'un geste de la main.

« Je sais bien que j'aurais dû être choisi à ta place, et là tu es seulement en train de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, alors arrête. Ça va, je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance pour les Jeux. Tu es fort, je suis sûr que tu peux gagner. Et je ne t'en veux pas, à toi. Je voulais aussi que tu saches ça. »

C'est probablement le discours le plus long que Marvel ait vu Sparkle prononcer, et il hoche gravement la tête. Il est heureux de recevoir la bénédiction de son ami, de partir la conscience tranquille, sans se dire qu'il vient de perdre un ami dans son District.

A sa grande surprise, lorsque Sparkle part, c'est Cashmere, une femme qui a gagné les Jeux il y a une dizaine d'années, qui suit. D'habitude, le mentor du tribut garçon est un homme, et Cashmere et lui ne se sont jamais vraiment entendus. Elle le jauge du regard un moment, et il reste silencieux et immobile, la laissant terminer son examen.

« Il n'y a rien à faire de toi. C'est Sparkle qui aurait dû être envoyé, mais mes collègues sont des imbéciles. Enfin, je suis censée te trouver un angle d'approche. Tu n'es pas musclé, tu n'es pas beau, tu n'es absolument pas intelligent, on va dire que tu es drôle. A partir de maintenant, t'as plus qu'à être hilarant. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras tuer un adversaire de rire », assène-t-elle, et il hausse les épaules.

Il a l'habitude que Cashmere le maltraite un peu. Effectivement, il n'est pas physiquement impressionnant et une attitude sympathique ne ferait pas de lui une grande menace dans l'arène. L'approche qu'elle a trouvée implique qu'il n'aura jamais de sponsors dignes de ce nom.

« Merci pour tous ces brillants conseils, réplique-t-il simplement.

-J'espère juste que je n'aurai pas à te conseiller trop longtemps dans l'arène », répond-elle d'un air glacial en sortant de la pièce.

Quels délicieux encouragements. Voilà que la dernière personne ayant demandé à venir le voir entre dans la pièce, et il fait une accolade à Miracle, le garçon qui ne voulait pas participer aux Jeux. Ils sont bons amis ; Marvel sait qu'il est amoureux de Glimmer, l'autre tribut du District Un. Ils ont dû s'adresser la parole deux ou trois fois à tout casser, elle lui a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire une fois et Marvel en a entendu parler pendant deux ans.

Marvel sait que son ami ne lui demandera pas de protéger Glimmer – on ne fait pas cela, dans ce District. On ne protège personne, à la rigueur, on est alliés pendant un moment. Mais il est supris lorsque Miracle lui annonce :

« Je vais aller voir Glimmer juste après, je viens de m'inscrire pour elle aussi. Il me faut un prétexte.

-Cashmere est mon mentor, et je dois être drôle. Dis-lui de rire dès que j'ouvre la bouche, ça devrait suffire, répond aussitôt Marvel avec un petit sourire que Miracle lui rend.

-C'est parfait, merci ! Et puis, Marvel, bonne chance pour les Jeux. Je suis sûr que tu peux rentrer à la maison ! » l'encourage Miracle une dernière fois, avant de se faire renvoyer par un Pacificateur. Les adieux sont terminés. Maintenant, il va falloir que Marvel se batte pour rentrer chez lui et revoir ces quelques personnes à qui il tient.

Dans la voiture, Marvel s'applique à garder un air fier et très heureux, riant, tandis que Glimmer envoie des baisers à la foule. Ils jouent si bien leur rôle, tous les deux, que leurs mentors les félicitent quand ils arrivent dans le train. Marvel n'a pas envie de rester avec Cashmere, alors le voilà bien rasséréné lorsque les mentors et l'escorte qui les accompagnent leur donnent rendez-vous le soir même pour regarder la rediffusion des Moissons.

Une fois dans le salon tous les deux, ils se taisent brusquement. Glimmer semble bien moins séductrice maintenant, et Marvel ne sourit plus. Ils s'examinent. Elle a des bras puissants, qui doivent bien manier les armes, mais les jambes trop fines pour être une bonne sprinteuse.

« Bon, dit soudain Marvel pour briser le silence pesant qui s'est installé entre eux. Si on doit passer l'après-midi dans le train, autant discuter, parce que le silence de mort qui dure des heures, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. »

Le voyage ne devrait durer que quelques heures puisque le District 1 partage une frontière avec le Capitole, mais il est de coutume que les tributs n'arrivent que le matin de la parade à la gare du Capitole. Ainsi, on leur a spécialement fourni un train particulièrement lent, dans lequel ils passeront la nuit.

Heureusement, Glimmer semble avoir le même sens de l'humour que Marvel, qui enchaîne les blagues minables et les jeux de mots hasardeux, lui arrachant des larmes de rire qu'il partage lorsqu'elle renchérit. Il se rend soudain compte que son adversaire est une jeune femme sympathique, et pas une machine à tuer. Elle est comme lui – cette réalisation le frappe. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, ils discutent de leurs amis, de leur famille – elle semble outrée lorsqu'il avoue que ses parents ne lui ont pas dit au revoir – et de leurs Vainqueurs préférés.

Enfin, Cashmere et Gloss les appellent pour regarder les Moissons. L'escorte ne vient pas, puisqu'elle n'a pas besoin de remplacer un Vainqueur : l'escorte remplit un rôle négligeable lorsqu'il y a bien deux mentors pour un District, ce qui est le cas partout sauf pour le District 12 qui brille chaque année par le faible niveau de ses combattants. Marvel voudrait voir sa propre Moisson, mais il n'ose pas le demander alors qu'on démarre la rediffusion directement par celle du District 2, où une jeune fille assez frêle monte sur l'estrade avec un sourire vainqueur qui lui donne froid dans le dos. Il y a toujours ce genre de tributs, persuadés de pouvoir gagner alors que rien ne joue en leur faveur : cette demoiselle n'a manifestement aucune force physique, par exemple. Par contre, le garçon qui se porte volontaire, Cato quelque chose, est une vraie brute. Il doit être presque aussi grand que Marvel qui frôle le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et quatre ou cinq fois plus large d'épaules. Et puis il doit plaire aux filles, aussi, remarque Marvel en voyant le regard absent de Glimmer. Il ne fait pas de remarques, et les mentors ne se rendent compte de rien. Dans le District Trois, la fille pleure et le garçon ne peut pas détacher ses yeux de quelqu'un dans la foule, peut-être son frère ou son meilleur ami. Marvel se sent sincèrement désolé pour ce garçon qui a tout à perdre dans les Hunger Games, mais il ne se perd pas plus dans ses pensées alors que la jeune fille du District Quatre est appelée à se présenter. Elle n'est pas très robuste, mais leurs mentors leur conseillent de l'accepter quand même dans leur alliance, contrairement aux garçons qui n'est âgé que de douze ans. La Moisson de cette année est particulièrement décevante pour ce District qui a pourtant une excellente réputation ! Dans le District Cinq, un garçon est assez robuste, mais c'est le regard malin de la fille aux cheveux roux qui attire son attention. Le District Six n'a rien de particulier à offrir, non plus que le septième.

« C'est pas brillant, cette année, quand même, constate Marvel un peu déçu. A part Cato du District Deux, on n'a pas de tributs vraiment intéressants pour les premiers Districts...

-Clove était flippante aussi, quand même », réplique Glimmer, interrompue par Gloss qui leur ordonne à tous les deux de se taire, car même les Districts les plus faibles peuvent receler des surprises.

Les tributs des Districts Huit et Neuf n'attirent pas l'attention de Marvel, qui se sent par contre profondément désolé en entendant le hurlement d'une jeune femme lorsqu'un garçon costaud mais manifestement gravement blessé à la jambe monte sur l'estrade. Il jette un regard plein d'incompréhension à Glimmer quand elle éclate de rire – mais comment peut-elle trouver sa douleur drôle ? Le voyant, elle se tait, et il reste silencieux.

Le onzième District envoie un colosse, et dans le douzième, il est très surpris par le fait qu'une jeune fille se porte volontaire, manifestement pour sa petite sœur. Cette demoiselle est vraiment suicidaire, elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir, mais Marvel trouve cela beau, le fait qu'elle n'ait pas hésité une seconde avant de prendre la place de sa petite sœur.

A la fin de la rediffusion des Moissons, Gloss annonce qu'ils doivent à tout prix bien dormir. C'est vrai qu'après cela, ils ne pourront plus vraiment se reposer, entre l'entraînement, la parade et l'interview.. Ils acquiescent en commençant leur souper.

Marvel n'a jamais eu énormément d'appétit, encore moins un jour comme celui-ci, et il a peur que son estomac ne supporte pas les plats si riches du Capitole. Il se contente donc d'un excellent ragoût à peine plus complexe que celui qu'on sert aux jeunes du Centre d'Entraînement après la Moisson et pour leur anniversaire, qui s'avère être absolument délicieux, tandis que Glimmer avale tout ce qui se trouve sur la table sous son regard amusé.

Enfin, les deux tributs partent se coucher, et Marvel passe plusieurs heures à regarder le plafond, incapable de dormir. Il se demande comment va Miracle, s'il lui en voudra si Glimmer perd les Jeux avant lui. Et Sparkle, le détestera-t-il s'il meurt ? Il lui a promis qu'il l'appréciait encore, mais était-ce tout à fait honnête ? Il réfléchit. Evidemment, lorsqu'il sera à la Corne d'Abondance, il sait qu'il n'hésitera pas à tuer. Mais il ne veut pas faire de mal, par exemple, au garçon du District Trois qui perd son petit frère, ou au blessé du District Dix que sa petite amie regrettera tant, ou à la fillette minuscule du onzième District. Ceux-là, il serait incapable de les tuer, ou même de leur faire le moindre mal.

Il lui semble qu'il vient à peine de fermer les yeux lorsque Cashmere vient tambouriner à sa porte.

« Eh, t'as que ça à faire de dormir ? Allez, c'est l'heure de se réveiller ! »

Aussitôt, Marvel se lève, refusant de laisser transparaître à quel point il est fatigué, et il sort du train en profitant de l'air frais et du soleil qui se lève derrière les montagnes du Capitole. Quelques instants plus tard, il arrive au Centre de Préparation, où un homme d'une trentaine d'années, au visage strié de violet et d'orange, lui montre le chemin vers son box.

« Bonjour, Marvel. Je vois qu'il n'y a pas énormément de travail à faire pour te rendre présentable, c'est bien. Le tribut de l'année dernière était laid à mourir. Avec toi, un peu de fond de teint, une bonne épilation et...

-Attendez... vous voulez m'enlever mes poils ? demande Marvel, reconnaissant ce mot étrange qui appartient aux histoires que les Vainqueurs leur racontent de leurs propres Hunger Games, dans le Centre d'Entraînement.

-Eh bien, tu peux les garder, si tu veux, mais je te le déconseille. La barbe est interdite, mais on ne dirait pas que tu en aie de toute façon. Pour le reste, en général on enlève les poils, ça se couvre de boue et de sable, ça récupère les bactéries et infecte les plaies et...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, allez-y », soupire-t-il avec un sourire en coin, et son préparateur l'accompagne à une grande cuve emplie d'un liquide nauséabond et visqueux. Avec une grimace de dégoût qu'il ne parvient pas à contenir, l'adolescent se plonge dedans.

Quelques heures plus tard, un Marvel tout lisse partage son repas avec son styliste aux étranges tatouages faciaux, qui répond au nom de Porrel. Il est sympathique, quoique vraiment obnubilé par les Jeux. Il admet avoir commencé son travail de styliste avec le District Huit, et être arrivé jusqu'ici en préparant les plus beaux costumes pendant près de trente ans. Marvel fait le calcul que dans ce cas, il doit avoir presque cinquante ans – avec ses tatouages, on ne voit pas bien son visage, mais il semble en compter à peine trente.

« Nous allons t'habiller dignement, comme le District Un devrait toujours être : dans des vêtements légers, frivoles, couvert de pierres précieuses et de poussière d'argent. Les habitants du Capitole veulent du luxe, de la joie, des richesses : voilà tout ce qu'ils aiment ! Alors quand tu auras fini de manger, viens avec moi et nous commencerons par la poudre d'argent. »

Marvel obtempère, curieux de savoir à quoi il va ressembler. Porrel a une excellente réputation dans son District et au Capitole, il le sait, pour ses costumes extravagants et superbes, qui font honneur au District du Luxe.

On lui verse un liquide glacial et délicatement parfumé dessus et il ne peut retenir un petit cri de surprise, alors que tous ses muscles se tendent.

« Vous auriez pu me prévenir que c'était froid, quand même ! » grommelle-t-il en admirant le résultat dans la glace : il a un visage de statue maintenant. Et il n'est pas réchauffé facilement, puisqu'on lui donne une tunique qui laisse voir la moitié de son torse et de ses jambes alors que l'air se rafraîchit rapidement dehors et que le soleil commence à baisser derrière les Rocheuses. La parade est sur le point de commencer, et il retrouve une Glimmer scintillante et toute souriante dans un box. On les installe sur un char tiré par des chevaux, tellement bien dressés qu'on n'a même pas besoin d'un cocher pour les diriger. Lorsqu'ils entrent sur la piste, Marvel voit bien que Glimmer est effrayée. Il se demande pourquoi – elle n'est pas du genre à avoir peur des foules, pourtant ! Il voudrait la rassurer, mais il la voit qui se détend rapidement et commence à envoyer des baisers à la foule, à poser pour elle, à séduire et sembler tout à fait heureuse. Alors il fait de même, saluant les habitants du Capitole, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Après tout, c'est sa dernière occasion de sourire. Et puis soudain, il voit Glimmer qui se retourne, il entend qu'on ne les applaudit plus, que l'attention est désormais toute pour le District Douze. La fille volontaire du District Douze. Le plus mauvais de tous les Districts ! Il refuse de se retourner, il préfère sembler indifférent aux cris d'admiration que le Capitole réserve désormais pour Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark, il ne les regarde même pas pendant le discours du Président. Il sent Glimmer, à côté de lui, qui tremble de fureur. Et quand ils descendent du char, elle rentre directement dans ses appartements et claque la porte, sans prêter attention à ses appels.

« Laisse. Cinna a fait un coup d'éclat, il faut bien le lui concéder », avoue, piteux, Porrel, et Marvel regarde enfin les écrans, et voit les hautes flammes des deux tributs du District Douze. Ils sont beaux. Ils sont puissants – beaucoup trop puissants pour leur District. Et ils ont écrasé tous les autres Districts dans cette parade. Son styliste a raison, ils sont vraiment impressionnants.

Marvel, silencieux, préfère aller se coucher avant de laisser transparaître sa propre frustration. Personne ne le retient.

* * *

**Areg** :_ Salut. Bon, ben, en plus d'avoir une jambe bousillée, d'être certain de mourir, et d'avoir une petite amie qui m'a probablement déjà oublié et qui est sûrement en train de se taper mon meilleur pote, faut que je fasse la réponse aux reviews. Et comme si ça suffisait pas, je dois le faire tout seul parce qu'avec aussi peu de reviews, Lexi estime que ce serait du gâchis d'écrire une réponse à deux. J'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi, vu qu'on est pas payés, on devrait se retrouver au chômage technique, mais bon, tant pis. Donc, Palma, merci d'avoir fait l'effort de me désigner (Lexi te demande au passage qui est Lyme parce qu'elle est une grosse boulette), et effectivement, si ça peut te rassurer, elle n'a pas aimé l'écrire non plus. Un petit coucou à Estellech aussi, prends le temps qu'il te faudra, aucun souci ! Bienvenue à SweetyK aussi, qui semble nouvelle dans la fiction, et merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire qui fait très plaisir à Lexi. Ton souhait est exaucé - voilà les voyages en train ! Et enfin ; plus que 32 reviews, et on atteint la centaine ! Whee !_


	14. The Long Journey District 2

Salut à tous !

Mon semestre vient de se terminer, et j'ai les partiels qui arrivent. J'ai quand même (enfin !) trouvé le temps de vous poster ce chapitre. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ils sont terriblement longs, maintenant. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ! =)

Evidemment, je n'ai plus du tout l'intention de poster une fois par semaine, ou toutes les deux semaines. Je publierai mes chapitres quand ils seront écrits, c'est tout. Je préfère prendre mon temps pour vous donner des chapitres potables, plutôt que me forcer à faire vite même quand j'ai d'autres priorités juste pour quelque chose de franchement médiocre. J'espère que vous le comprendrez.

(Les réponses aux reviews, comme toujours, sont à la fin du chapitre ; par contre, elles sont présentées sous forme classique, pas en RP avec deux personnages, manque de temps oblige...)

* * *

Clove attend qu'on vienne lui dire au revoir. Tous les tributs ont une heure pour faire leurs adieux, elle le sait, mais cinq minutes se sont déjà écoulées, et elle attend toujours dans une pièce douloureusement vide. Elle fait les cent pas, regarde par la fenêtre qui est sur la place. Il n'y a plus personne, les gens sont retournés travailler. Ce soir, il y aura une grande fête en son honneur et en celui de Cato – elle se souvient de son sourire quand l'escorte a annoncé son nom et elle esquisse elle aussi un mince sourire. Toujours personne dans la salle. Elle comprend lentement ce que cela signifie, alors que les minutes supplémentaires s'égrènent. Personne n'a voulu dire au revoir à Clove Throws – personne ne lui donne la moindre chance dans les Jeux de la Faim. Mais s'ils croient vraiment que Clove n'a aucune chance, alors ils abandonnent aussi tout espoir pour Cato. On les a entraînés toute leur vie ensemble pour qu'ils soient inséparables, qu'ils oeuvrent ensemble dans les Jeux pour gagner. On n'a jamais vu de Vainqueur provenant du District Deux en ayant trahi son partenaire. L'honneur passe avant tout. Même s'ils sont les deux derniers combattants en lice, la bataille sera loyale.

Toujours personne. Alors elle s'assoit contre un mur, les genoux ramenés sous son menton, et regardant dans le vide, elle pense à Cato. La seule personne en qui elle a confiance, la seule personne qu'elle a envie de voir maintenant. La seule personne dont elle sait qu'il serait venu la voir, s'il n'était pas dans une autre salle fermée du Palais de Justice.

Clove a été offerte au Centre par sa famille à sa naissance. Elle n'a pas d'amis - les amis, c'est un truc de faibles. Elle n'a pas besoin d'amis, elle a besoin uniquement d'alliés et de soutiens. Elle a toujours été entraînée à tuer. Clove est seule, mais elle n'a jamais souhaité avoir plus d'amis, plus de personnes qui l'aiment. C'est une souffrance inutile que celle de se séparer de ceux qu'on aime en allant aux Jeux. C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils l'ont prise au Centre d'Entraînement.

Elle n'a que Cato, et il n'est pas dans cette pièce. Elle ne le verra pas avant la fin de l'heure, quand ils se retrouveront dans la voiture. Elle se demande si lui, les habitants du District iront lui dire adieu et lui souhaiter bonne chance. Les filles du Centre voudront probablement attirer son attention une dernière fois avant qu'il ne revienne auréolé de gloire et couvert de richesses, et il a des amis, lui. Il n'a jamais hésité à parler aux autres. Clove n'aime pas les humains, c'est un fait. Dans cette paire inséparable, c'est Cato qui se charge d'être aimable et charismatique. Elle, elle est simplement efficace.

L'heure passe lentement. Elle réfléchit à sa stratégie, elle chantonne pour se changer les idées, puis elle marche en rond dans la salle. Les Pacificateurs non plus ne lui adressent pas la parole, sauf quand elle demande si elle peut partir à la gare au lieu d'attendre pour rien.

« Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, c'est le règlement », lui dit l'un d'entre eux, et elle peut lire une sincère compassion dans son regard.

Et cette compassion la met hors d'elle. Il n'a pas à avoir pitié d'elle, elle va gagner les Hunger Games. Il n'a pas à se sentir désolé pour elle, parce qu'elle va avoir un futur mille fois plus brillant que le sien, vulgaire Pacificateur qui ne sera jamais libre. Elle préférerait encore mourir dans les Jeux plutôt que de vivre son futur à lui. C'est ce qui est arrivé à sa soeur - elle est devenue Pacificatrice dans le District Trois. Clove n'a jamais considéré sa grande soeur, Amelia, comme un modèle. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais tribut. Amelia était trop douce - on ne peut pas être gentil quand on représente le District Deux aux Hunger Games.

Enfin, l'heure se termine, et elle part à la gare. Dans la voiture, elle retrouve Cato, mais est séparée de lui par l'escorte qui parle d'une voix si aiguë et rapide que Clove abandonne rapidement toute volonté de comprendre ce qu'il dit, ponctuant simplement son discours de "hmm" approbateurs et de hochements de tête. Cato, de l'autre côté, lui lance un regard complice. Il se retient manifestement de rire, et Clove esquisse un sourire malicieux avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre pour observer la foule qui les salue.

Pas une seule de ces personnes n'est venue lui dire au revoir. Mais maintenant, ah, maintenant, ils la saluent, ils scandent son nom et ils quémandent un dernier adieu avant qu'elle entre dans le train ! Elle ne leur prête aucune attention. Elle les hait. Ils ne l'aiment pas, parce que si une seule de ces personnes l'avait aimée, elle serait venue la voir. Elle a dû attendre une heure dans une pièce vide avec pour seule compagnie deux Pacificateurs condescendants. Qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire qu'on l'aime, maintenant. Cato semble avoir remarqué sa froideur, car il calque son attitude sur elle sans poser de question, et les deux adolescents entrent dans le train en silence, sous les acclamations de leur District.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'escorte leur annonce qu'ils ont jusqu'au soir même pour faire ce qu'ils veulent, et qu'on leur demandera simplement d'être là pour aller manger. Les deux jeunes acquiescent, et Clove se dirige tout naturellement vers l'endroit qu'on lui a indiqué comme étant ses appartements. Cato la suit, évidemment. Depuis tout petits, ils partagent une chambre. Mais cela n'est apparemment pas du goût de l'escorte, qui les sépare.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, Clove entend un grattement derrière la porte de sa chambre. Elle ouvre immédiatement pour découvrir Cato, qui se glisse à l'intérieur avec un grand sourire. Elle lui rend ce sourire, et incroyablement heureuse, finit par lui sauter dans les bras. Elle l'entend rire doucement. Il souffle dans ses cheveux et elle se met à rire aussi. Ils sont heureux, plus heureux que jamais. Dans quelques jours, ils seront dans l'arène des Hunger Games, et ils pourront défendre l'honneur de leur District. Ils combattront ensemble jusqu'à ce que tous les autres soient tombés, et un dernier duel permettra à l'un d'entre eux de rentrer chez lui en étant la fierté de leur District.

Quoique au vu des adieux qu'on lui a faits, les retrouvailles ne seront probablement pas particulièrement émouvantes non plus. A cette pensée, le souvenir de la grande pièce vide lui revient, et elle arrête de rire. Il s'en rend compte immédiatement, et s'asseoit à côté d'elle sur le grand lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Clove ? demande-t-il, soudain inquiet pour elle.

-Qui est venu te dire au revoir ? réplique-t-elle, sans la moindre envie de répondre. Il semble pris au dépourvu par sa question, et se met à réfléchir à voix haute.

-Eh bien, il y a eu nos entraîneurs, bien sûr... Ensuite, Will, il m'a offert un bracelet, regarde ! »

Il agite le bracelet devant elle, mais Clove ne sourit pas. Elle baisse les yeux et sent les larmes affluer à ses yeux. Elle se met à battre frénétiquement des paupières pour les empêcher de couler.

« Et après, il y a eu un groupe de filles.. Vraiment bizarres. J'aurais bien aimé que tu sois là, tu les aurais fait fuir à ma place, tu sais que je ne sais pas faire. Et toi ? demande-t-il, sans se rendre compte des efforts qu'elle déploie à présent pour ne pas bêtement se mettre à pleurer. Elle hausse les épaules.

-Personne. »

Il ne répond rien. Elle n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle continue à fixer le sol. Elle discerne un mouvement de son côté, mais il est hors de question qu'elle prenne le risque de croiser son regard maintenant. Elle sent son bras, brûlant et ferme, qui lui entoure les épaules, tandis qu'il l'attire vers lui. Elle appuie sa tête sur son torse et ferme les yeux.

« C'est parce qu'ils sont sûrs que tu vas rentrer, Clove. C'est tout. »

Il dit cela d'une voix très basse, si doucement qu'elle a du mal à l'entendre. Elle est bien, sa tête posée dans le creux de son épaule, protégée par ses bras. Elle ne veut plus bouger. Elle n'est enfin sereine que quand elle sent son souffle derrière son oreille, quand ses doigts couverts de cicatrices, de corne et d'ampoules viennent caresser doucement ses cheveux qu'elle a mis du temps à coiffer ce matin, pour être la plus belle pour la Moisson - mais elle le laisse faire, évidemment, parce que qu'importe sa coiffure quand il est là et quand plus personne ne la verra avant le repas du soir ?

Ils ne disent rien. Ils restent longtemps immobiles, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne à nouveau la parole.

« On pourrait regarder les Moissons, non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. On devrait. Mais on ne devrait pas appeler Brutus et Enobaria ? »

Ce sont les mentors de cette année. Ils sont relativement jeunes et très en forme, contrairement à d'autres vainqueurs du District Deux. Ils sont également très intelligents et charismatiques, ce n'est pas surprenant que le District Deux soit avantagé.

« On pourra les revoir avec eux après. Moi, j'ai envie de les regarder avec toi, une fois. Juste avec toi », souffle-t-il. L'idée plaît beaucoup à Clove. Passer du temps avec Cato, c'est ce qu'elle aime le plus. Cato est son meilleur ami, son seul ami. Et elle aime être seule avec lui. Quand appuyée contre lui, elle parle sans s'arrêter, alors qu'en temps normal elle est réservée et silencieuse. Quand il raconte une blague, quand ils rient à en perdre haleine.

Ils allument la télévision, et ils regardent les Moissons. Dans le premier District, une fille magnifique. Cato se moque allègrement d'elle, imitant sa voix haut perchée et sa démarche chaloupée, et Clove se tord de rire sur le lit. Ensuite, c'est un garçon. Clove retient son prénom, Marvel. Il a l'air gentil, songe-t-elle, mais elle n'y réfléchit pas plus que cela. Après cela, c'est à eux ; Cato refuse qu'on passe leur scène en accéléré, et elle revit sa Moisson. Les applaudissements de la foule lui paraissent désormais forcés, mais Cato lui change vite les idées en se moquant de lui-même, du grand pas en avant qu'il a fait pour se porter volontaire et de son sourire béat en montant sur l'estrade. Ils continuent à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et ils en ratent presque la Moisson du District Trois. Rien d'intéressant de toute façon. Elle ne prête aucune attention au rang de Pacificateurs, même si elle sait parfaitement que sa sœur se tient là, immobile et silencieuse comme les autres. Depuis qu'elle a échoué, ce n'est plus sa sœur, juste une pauvre fille qui n'a pas mérité de devenir tribut, comme tant d'autres.

Encore une fois, Cato parvient à lui faire oublier tout ce qui la contrarie. Elle se tord de rire quand ils regardent la moisson du District Quatre et que les tributs ne sont pas le moins du monde aussi valeureux que la plupart des volontaires habituels de ce District. Cette année, l'alliance des tributs de carrière se fera à quatre. Le district Cinq présente un fils de Vainqueur, d'après les commentateurs de l'émission, et Clove décide de bien l'observer pendant l'entraînement. Qui sait, peut-être sera-t-il digne de rejoindre leur petit groupe ? Mais Cato proteste, affirmant qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aide pour être le plus fort et gagner avec un grand sourire. Cela les mène à une bataille de chatouilles qui les laisse tous les deux à bout de souffle et souriants jusqu'aux oreilles, alors qu'ils se concentrent à nouveau juste à temps pour la Moisson du District Neuf. Encore une fois, rien d'intéressant chez eux : le garçon a douze ans, la fille n'a probablement jamais été forcée au moindre effort. Pour le District Dix, Clove ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir un peu attristée pour le garçon qui a été choisi, gravement blessé, mais bien sûr c'est un bon point : voilà un adversaire qu'elle n'aura aucun mal à évincer de la compétition. Cato, lui, enchaîne blague vaseuse sur jeu de mot pourri sur Rue, la petite fille qui est envoyée pour le District Onze.

« Celle-là, elle est pour moi ! annonce Clove avec un grand sourire. Tu vois qu'il y a une adversaire de mon gabarit ! »

Pour ses dix-huit ans, Clove est très petite et particulièrement frêle ; une preuve vivante qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. D'ailleurs, Cato, qui frôle le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, enchaîne les moqueries gentilles – et parfois, il la vexe et ça tourne au pugilat. Quand il est d'excessivement bonne humeur, il peut la laisser gagner, et elle s'énerve encore plus, offensée qu'il ait retenu ses coups et baissé volontairement sa garde. Heureusement, la plupart du temps, elle s'amuse elle aussi de sa silhouette encore enfantine.

« Je devrais me couper les cheveux courts », songe-t-elle à voix haute, remarquant à peine une fille du District Douze qui se porte volontaire pour sa petite sœur. C'est mignon. Elle ne tiendra pas une heure dans l'arène.

« Oh non, pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Moi, je les aime bien, tes cheveux, ajoute Cato en les ébouriffant d'un geste de la main.

-Déjà, pour que tu arrêtes de faire ça ! Toi, t'as les cheveux courts, tu ne comprends pas l'horreur que c'est que de se coiffer tous les matins ! Dans l'arène, après quelques jours j'aurais les cheveux couverts de boue et de sang, ça gratte, c'est horrible, et en plus, ça offre une prise facile pour lutter, bref, les cheveux longs, ça n'apporte un avantage que pour la parade au Capitole.

-Eh bien moi, je te brosserai les cheveux le matin, et je me débrouillerai toujours pour que tu aies de quoi attacher tes longs cheveux, plaisante-t-il d'un ton exagérément solennel, et elle sourit à nouveau.

-Je vais les garder longs, dans ce cas, puisque je sais que tu survivras bien jusqu'au dernier jour et que je ne te vaincrai que quand il ne restera que nous deux dans les Jeux », répond-t-elle, moqueuse elle aussi.

Ils s'interrompent, et elle se rend compte à quel point il lui manquerait si elle venait à rentrer chez elle. Elle n'imagine pas une vie de Vainqueur sans lui. Voilà la vraie faiblesse des tributs du District Deux : si l'un meurt, l'autre dépérit. Ou il devient fou de rage – une chance sur deux. Ce qui explique l'état mental des Vainqueurs de son District.

« Clove ? dit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

-Oui ?

-Je ne voulais pas faire les Hunger Games avec toi. »

Elle baisse la tête, le souffle coupé un instant par l'insulte. Comme ça. Il lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas la voir dans leurs derniers instants à passer ensemble. S'il n'avait pas été volontaire, il ne serait probablement pas venu la voir aux Jeux non plus. Il n'a pas confiance en elle, il la croit faible, il…

Il a attrapé son visage et le voilà qui l'embrasse. Il lui fait mal, elle a un soudain goût de sang dans la bouche alors qu'il appuie si fort sur ses lèvres que ses dents les blessent, il l'empêche de respirer avec son étreinte trop serrée, il n'y a que de la colère dans ce geste. Cela ne dure que quelques instants, et puis il s'éloigne, il se lève. Il sort de la pièce. Elle ne dit rien, ne bouge pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte et qu'elle n'entende plus ses pas qui s'éloignent dans le couloir. Et alors elle ramène ses genoux sous son menton. Elle est incapable de dire ce qui lui est passé par la tête, mais elle le déteste. Elle lui en veut de ne pas être clair, de l'insulter un instant et d'être son meilleur ami, la seule personne qui ait mérité sa confiance, la seconde d'après. Et ça. Alors qu'ils savent tous les deux que c'est un geste qui ne veut rien dire. Cato l'a embrassée, certes – c'était de la colère, de la haine qu'elle a retrouvé dans cela. De la haine envers le Capitole. De la haine contre ceux qui les forcent à mourir, des générations après la faute. Il faut croire qu'il y a toujours un péché originel pour justifier les misères qu'on fait à un peuple. Mais elle se demande si Cato a conscience de cela quand il l'embrasse. S'il a conscience qu'il fait ça parce qu'il déteste le Capitole et pas parce que qu'il l'aime. Ou est-ce qu'il croit vraiment qu'elle lui plaît ? Non, bien sûr. Ils ont vécu trop de choses ensembles pour être amoureux. On ne tombe pas amoureux de la personne qu'on a vue se réveiller en pleurant, qu'on a vue hurler de rage et briser des os, qu'on a vue brûlante de fièvre ou couverte de sueur ou vomissant après un coup trop violent à l'estomac. Et surtout, personne ne tombe amoureux de Clove Throws.

C'est pour cette raison que personne n'est allé la voir pour lui dire adieu. Ils savent tous qu'elle ne rentrera pas, et pourtant, ils sont heureux de la savoir prête à mourir. Ils ne lui disent pas au revoir, parce que Clove Throws n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on aime. C'est tout.

De la colère. Elle le sait. Ce n'était que de la colère. D'ailleurs, elle ne devrait même plus y penser.

Quelqu'un frappe à sa porte, et elle répond :

« Entrez !

-Clove, Cato me dit que vous avez regardé les Moissons, annonce Enobaria, sa mentor, en entrant dans la chambre.

-Oui, effectivement. On a tout vu, répond-elle.

-Parfait. Brutus et moi avons aussi regardé la rediffusion, alors nous pourrions peut-être en discuter ensemble, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Si tu veux, réplique-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Ce ne sont pas les Moissons qui occupent ses pensées.

-Ah, ma petite Clove, si tu n'y mets pas un peu de bonne volonté, ça n'ira pas. Tu veux me dire ce qui te tracasse ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle fait confiance à Enobaria, qui a une fille un peu plus jeune qu'elle, et qui n'a pas rejoint le Centre d'Entraînement. Même les crocs pointus de cette femme qui a cédé aux exigences esthétiques du Capitole ne la mettent pas mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait, quand ton partenaire de District est mort ? demande-t-elle doucement.

-Eh bien… hésite Enobaria, cherchant ses mots pour répondre. Ca m'a fait mal. Il est mort assez tard dans le jeu, mais nous étions encore alliés à ce moment-là. Il n'y avait plus que nous deux dans l'alliance des tributs de carrière, pour tout dire. Et j'ai cru… J'ai cru que je n'allais pas survivre sans lui. Je me suis dit que maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour me soutenir, mon partenaire, la personne avec qui j'avais partagé tous mes bons moments depuis la petite enfance, je n'avais aucune raison de vivre. Et puis, quelques secondes après, à peine, j'ai changé d'avis. J'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me laisser blesser par sa mort, de porter son deuil avant d'être sortie de là. J'ai décidé de gagner, mais de gagner seulement pour lui. Pour le venger, en quelque sorte. Pour montrer à tous que ce n'était pas perdre la seule personne à qui je tenais qui allait m'anéantir. En fait, on peut dire que c'est mon orgueil qui m'a sauvée, et finalement, j'ai un mari, une fille et j'ai reconstruit ma vie. Tu as peur que Cato meure ?

-Ca m'a traversé l'esprit, avoue Clove.

-Essaie de ne pas y penser. Mieux vaut être anéantie sur le coup et s'en remettre rapidement que de te laisser abattre par cette simple éventualité alors que ce n'est pas encore le cas. Bats-toi, pas pour lui mais bien pour toi. »

Après un court silence, Enobaria enchaîne :

« Bon, alors, ces Moissons ? Dans le District Un, on a une jolie jeune femme qui va probablement être noyée sous les cadeaux de sponsors, alors reste bien avec elle. Brutus va voir avec leur mentor si Cato et elle peuvent faire semblant de se rapprocher, histoire d'avoir encore plus de sponsors. Vous allez avoir les meilleurs sponsors depuis les premiers Hunger Games, ma jolie !

-Cato et la fille du Un ? Ca m'étonnerait qu'il accepte ! rit Clove, se remémorant à quel point le garçon déteste la compagnie de la plupart des filles.

-Oh, tu sais, s'il a le choix entre mourir et l'embrasser, je crois qu'il y arrivera ! Quant au garçon, il ne m'a pas l'air particulièrement fort, mais il doit être bien entraîné, puisqu'il a été choisi par les Vainqueurs, alors n'hésite pas à t'en faire un allié. D'autres alliés potentiels seraient les garçons des Districts Cinq et Onze, et les filles du District Quatre et Sept. Quant à la fille du Douze... tu as vu qu'elle s'était portée volontaire ?

-Oui, j'ai trouvé ça assez ridicule. Tu crois qu'elle pense pouvoir s'en sortir ?

-Bien sûr que non. Mais garde-la à l'œil pendant l'entraînement, on ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable. Si ça se trouve, elle a réfléchi avant de se porter volontaire. Ce serait étonnant, mais dans les Hunger Games il faut être paré à toutes les éventualités. »

Elles discutent encore un peu, puis vont manger. Clove et Cato n'échangent pas un mot pendant le repas, qui se déroule dans un silence pesant. Elle lui reparlera quand il expliquera son étrange comportement, pas avant. Brutus et Enobaria les observent pendant tout le repas, mais ne prononcent pas une parole. L'escorte, probablement intimidé par leur silence – il faudrait que Clove apprenne son nom, peut-être – reste également coi, et Clove n'ose respirer librement que quand elle arrive à nouveau dans ses appartements, où l'attend une jeune servante aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle la congédie. Elle ne veut pas d'aide et pas de compagnie, elle veut seulement qu'on la laisse tranquille. Demain après-midi, elle arrivera au Capitole, et elle veut profiter de cette nuit dans le train pour avoir de longues heures de sommeil.

Trois heures plus tard, Clove n'a toujours pas fermé l'œil. Elle est en pleine forme, incapable de rester immobile. Elle abandonne, et va dans le salon, où elle retrouve Enobaria qui regarde la télévision d'un air absent, un verre de scotch à la main.

« Tu devrais dormir, Clove. Les préparateurs vont t'en vouloir si tu as des cernes monstrueuses demain.

-Et toi ?

-Les préparateurs des mentors sont habitués à avoir des loques devant eux. Je serai sobre et c'est déjà plus que ce qu'ils osent espérer. Mais je comprends que tu ne puisse pas t'endormir. Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être seule, pas vrai ?

-Effectivement. Enfin, mon absence n'a pas l'air de beaucoup déranger Cato. C'est probablement juste parce que je suis nerveuse, ça va passer. Je dormirai mieux tout à l'heure, ou demain.

-Ca t'arrive, de parler d'autre chose que de Cato ? demande la mentor, et Clove ne décèle aucun sarcasme dans sa voix, juste de la curiosité.

-Non. C'est mon seul ami.

-Allons, tu dois bien en avoir d'autres. Qui est venu te voir après la Moisson ?

-Personne.

-Personne du tout ? Bon. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, personne ne t'aime. Pourtant, tu es une brillante élève du Centre, et je te trouve personnellement très drôle.

-Drôle ? répète Clove, incrédule.

-Oui, drôle. Dans le genre humour noir, tu es probablement la meilleure du Centre.

-Chez les filles peut-être, mais tu n'as jamais entendu Cato, alors !

-Encore lui ? » remarque Enobaria avec un petit rire, et Clove hausse les épaules en souriant.

Elle finit par se sentir fatiguée après la quatrième ou cinquième rediffusion des Moissons.

« Tu vas passer ta nuit à regarder les Moissons ?

-J'ai appris un nombre de choses incroyable depuis tout à l'heure, jeune fille. Sache que les tributs ne sont pas les seuls à travailler dur pendant les Hunger Games. Et puis de toute façon, Brutus et moi préférons rester éveillés la nuit. Toi aussi, tu préféreras dormir dans la lumière, après les Jeux.

-Tu es vraiment aussi persuadée que je vais m'en sortir ?

-Oh, pas du tout, mais je suis ton mentor, je suis censée te remonter le moral. Allez, va te coucher, maintenant ! »

Elle obéit, lui souhaite bonne nuit et part dans ses appartements. Cette fois-ci, épuisée, elle s'endort rapidement, et ne se réveille que tard dans la matinée le lendemain, juste à temps pour le repas de midi. Elle mange peu, et Cato et Brutus discutent gaiement sans lui prêter attention. Enobaria, quant à elle, n'est pas présente.

La mentor n'arrive que deux heures plus tard, pour prévenir Clove que le train arrive au Capitole et que maintenant, il va falloir qu'elle se prépare pour la parade.

« Le pire passage, c'est quand ils t'enlèvent tous tes poils. Personnellement, je préfèrerais me prendre un bon coup de hache plutôt que d'avoir à subir cela pour chaque Jeux en tant que mentor, c'est assez drôle de se dire que les habitants du Capitole sont capables de résister à une douleur pareille alors qu'ils fondent en larmes pour un ongle cassé », lui annonce-t-elle, ne semblant plaisanter qu'à moitié, ce qui n'est pas pour rassurer Clove, qui se retrouve escortée au Centre de Préparation en quelques instants à peine après sa séparation des autres voyageurs du District Deux.

Un homme aux cheveux blancs cascadant en longues boucles jusqu'à ses chevilles l'accueille avec un immense sourire serti de dents multicolores.

« Bonjour, Clove ! Je suis ton préparateur, Edirion. J'espère que tu vas bien ! Tu vas voir, je vais te rendre très jolie, je suis sûr que cela va te plaire ! » débite-t-il si rapidement qu'entre la vitesse de ses paroles et son accent ridicule du Capitole, Clove doit réfléchir un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il vient de lui dire.

« Ah, euh, merci », balbutie-t-elle enfin, et il semblerait que son préparateur ne lui en demande pas plus.

« Alors, cette année, nos stylistes ont décidé qu'ils ne voulaient pas vous voir avant que vous soyez parfaitement beaux. Alors on va commencer par l'épilation, c'est t'enlever tes poils, et un bon gommage. Ensuite, on fera quelque chose pour ces hideuses taches de rousseur qui te défigurent, et après ça on s'occupera de tes cheveux, s'il y a encore quelque chose à en faire, ce qui m'étonnerait vu leur état la-men-table. »

Elle ne répond pas. Elle se laisse faire dans toutes les étapes de cette longue préparation. Elle n'a même pas envie de se rebiffer quand ils l'enduisent d'un liquide malodorant et la font se mettre nue. Elle ne fait même pas remarquer qu'elle les aime bien, elle, ses taches de rousseur.

Enfin, c'est terminé, et elle rencontre son styliste. Il lui tend une espèce d'armure dorée et un casque ailé de la même couleur.

« Enfile ça. »

Pour lui-même, elle l'entend marmonner :

« Eh bien. Je m'attendais quelqu'un de pas trop laid.

-Coupez-moi les cheveux », demande-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint. Tant qu'à être moche, autant avoir une coupe de cheveux qui ne l'entravera pas pendant les jeux. Il l'ignore royalement, lui accordant simplement un regard méprisant.

Rien à faire. Elle garde les cheveux longs, et elle retrouve Cato le soir, dans un box où les attendent deux chevaux noirs. Elle détaille son partenaire – ils l'ont mis torse nu, histoire de récupérer de l'argent des femmes du Capitole. Bien sûr. Elle croise son regard. Ses yeux bleus.

Ce bleu. C'est juste cette couleur, un petit détail, qui la fait craquer. Elle se précipite dans ses bras. Comme avant, oubliant sa résolution de l'ignorer. Elle veut retrouver son Cato, elle veut qu'il la tienne contre lui, qu'il la protège. Comme d'habitude. Ils ont été séparés une journée et elle a l'impression que ça a duré des siècles. Elle remarque à cet instant Enobaria, qui arbore un petit sourire empreint d'une étrange mélancolie. Elle se demande pourquoi – lui rappellent-ils son partenaire ? Est-ce autre chose ?

« Allez, c'est l'heure », annonce Brutus avec excitation. Lui, il n'a qu'une hâte, que le spectacle des Jeux commence. Elle est certaine que s'il en avait l'occasion, il se porterait volontaire pour d'autres Jeux de la Faim. Evidemment, c'est impossible, mais l'idée la fait sourire.

Enfin, Cato la lâche.

« Pas le moindre regard ou contact entre vous pendant la parade, j'espère que c'est clair », leur conseille Enobaria, et ils hochent la tête – franchement, croit-elle qu'ils ne sont pas au courant que de montrer leur proximité lors de la parade est un moyen parfaitement sûr de ne jamais avoir de sponsors ? Les habitants du Capitole veulent voir du sang, pas des émotions déplacées et des démonstrations d'amitié.

Alors sur le char, acclamés par la foule, suivant les tributs du District Un qui sont habillés luxueusement et recouverts de pierres précieuses et de poussière argentée, ils se tiennent immobiles, refusant de laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. Clove écoute avec attention le discours du Président Snow, refusant de laisser transparaître sa curiosité envers la lumière qu'elle perçoit dans le coin de son champ de vision, mais finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle tourne la tête. C'est en fait le costume des deux tributs du District Douze, la fille volontaire et le blond qui avait pleuré devant les caméras. Elle sent une vague d'incompréhension la submerger : pourquoi ne sont-ils pas couverts de poussière de charbon comme chaque année ? Ah, tant pis – ils sont peut-être plus beaux, mais le Capitole comprendra à quel point Clove vaut mieux qu'eux lorsque les résultats de l'entraînement seront publiés. Elle aura au moins un dix, elle en est certaine – personne ne lance les couteaux aussi bien qu'elle, et c'est assez impressionnant pour lui apporter une excellente note.

Cato ne prononce pas un mot après la parade, et elle suit la direction de son regard furieux. Evidemment, il fixe la fille du Douze qui lui a volé la vedette. Les stylistes essaient d'attirer son attention pour qu'ils aillent à leurs appartements, mais c'est peine perdue : il observe, rageur, l'altercation que la fille a avec son propre mentor, un ivrogne qui s'est illustré pendant la Moisson en tombant de l'estrade. Ridicule.

« Cato, on y va », annonce-t-elle d'une voix froide, et il tourne enfin la tête vers elle, sans quitter son expression rageuse.

« On va se coucher, maintenant », répète-t-elle, plus froidement encore. Il la suit, sans un mot. Elle est étonnée – d'habitude, Cato est incapable de retenir sa colère. Mais ce n'est pas avant d'arriver dans leurs appartements que Cato laisse éclater sa rancœur. Il donne un grand coup de poing contre un mur et envoie valser un joli vase qu'une Muette vient ramasser avec précipitation. Et lorsque Clove essaie de le retenir, il lui assène une gifle qui l'envoie par terre.

« Excuse-moi, Clove ! s'exclame-t-il en se précipitant vers la jeune fille.

-Ne… m'approche… pas !

-Clove, je suis désolé, c'est elle… C'est juste elle, c'est…

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est elle. Elle t'a volé la vedette pendant dix minutes alors tu me frappes, oui, ça me paraît parfaitement logique à moi aussi ! Et si tu pouvais arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin, si tu pouvais être un peu plus mature, peut-être que tu aurais mieux à faire que d'être désolé, espèce d'imbécile ! » hurle Clove, hors d'elle.

Brutus et Enobaria ont probablement entendu leur altercation, mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas.

« Je vais dans ma chambre, annonce-t-il, le visage fermé.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas », réplique-t-elle d'une voix cassante, avant de demander de la glace à la Muette qui les observe, les yeux écarquillés, les débris de vase dans ses mains. Elle hoche la tête et sort à toute vitesse de la pièce.

Cette nuit-là, Clove dort mal. La Muette est restée auprès d'elle, appliquant sa poche de glace et renouvelant régulièrement les glaçons, sans compassion. Elle est appliquée, elle est professionnelle, mais elle n'éprouve visiblement aucune pitié pour la tribut – ce qui n'est pas étonnant. Les Muets sont des rebelles, les habitants du District Deux sont les alliés du Capitole. Mais la présence de cette servante silencieuse la rassure, et elle refuse de la congédier. Elle veut avoir quelqu'un auprès d'elle, même si ce quelqu'un la déteste au fond d'elle – elle veut juste ne pas être seule, parce que dans l'arène, elle n'aura plus le choix.

* * *

Une heure pour dire au revoir à ceux qui l'ont accompagné jusque-là. Il voit d'abord une dizaine d'adultes remplir la petite salle du Palais de Justice dans laquelle il est censé faire ses adieux – ses entraîneurs du Centre, tous réunis pour lui souhaiter bonne chance une dernière fois. Ils viendront pour la plupart au Capitole, mais il n'a droit qu'à un mentor, et ne pourra communiquer avec les autres une fois qu'il aura quitté son District. D'ailleurs, ils ne voyageront même pas dans le même train. C'est donc leur dernière occasion de lui prodiguer quelques conseils pour les Jeux, ce qu'ils ne se privent pas de faire, se coupant allègrement la parole et dans un chaos si complet que Cato ne comprend rien à ce qu'ils disent, à part que Brutus et Enobaria, deux Vainqueurs d'une quarantaine d'années, seront les mentors de l'équipe du District Deux cette année.

Lorsqu'ils sortent, Cato pousse un petit soupir de soulagement face à ce silence, ce qui arrache un sourire au Pacificateur chargé de le surveiller, un garçon de deux ans son aîné qu'il a croisé plusieurs fois au Centre d'Entraînement, mais dont il a oublié le nom. Cato préfère ne pas tenir compte de cette intrusion dans sa vie privée, et l'ignore royalement tandis que son cousin, Will, entre dans la pièce.

« Hé, Cato ! Content de te voir !

-Moi aussi, Will, moi aussi. Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas déçu de ne pas avoir été choisi ?

-Oh, comme la moitié du District, bien sûr que si. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de finir Pacificateur, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Enfin, on vient de nous attribuer nos Districts, et je travaillerai dans le premier, alors je suis plutôt bien loti ! Voilà des années d'entraînement qui ont bien payé, mieux vaut être Pacificateur dans un District luxueux comme celui-là plutôt que comme les derniers de notre classe qui sont mutés dans le onzième et le douzième, ceux-là, je ne les envie pas ! »

Cato sourit. Son cousin est un bon combattant, et il mérite largement son affectation dans le District où il fait le meilleur vivre.

« J'ai un bracelet pour toi, un petit cadeau de famille. J'y tiens beaucoup, mais vu que je te l'offre, on va dire que je le trouve hideux et que je veux absolument m'en débarrasser », plaisante Will en lui tendant une petite chaîne dorée sur laquelle est inscrit un seul mot : « Combatif ». Un mot qui définit à la fois le District Deux et son tribut. Il accepte le cadeau avec joie, tandis que Will est escorté en dehors de la salle.

Aussitôt après, quatre adolescentes d'entre quinze et dix-sept ans, qu'il a déjà vues au Centre d'Entraînement et qui ont toujours eu une fâcheuse tendance à lui coller au train, arrivent en gloussant dans la pièce. Elles se disputent à voix basse, tandis qu'il reste immobile, intrigué et légèrement agacé par ce comportement.

Cato n'a jamais compris les filles. Sauf Clove, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pareil ; Clove n'est pas simplement une fille, c'est la seule personne à qui il tient vraiment. Il est populaire et pas elle, mais il ressent pour elle une amitié sans limites, qui ne s'éteindra jamais. Les autres l'importunent plus qu'autre chose. Il est assez poli pour leur parler, mais la seule personne avec laquelle il s'entend vraiment bien, la seule personne à qui il raconte ses états d'âme, c'est Clove.

Finalement, une fille, Eris si ses souvenirs sont bons, lui adresse la parole :

« On venait juste te voir pour te souhaiter bonne chance. »

Elles gloussent de plus belle, et Cato hausse un sourcil. En général, il ne prend pas la peine de discuter avec ces spécimen – Clove les fait si bien fuir qu'il n'a jamais à se soucier de leurs gloussements stupides et de leur consternante absence de conversation.

« Merci, répond-il cependant.

-Et je resterai dans le District Deux comme Pacificatrice. Si tu reviens, pense à venir me voir », ajoute-t-elle d'une voix excessivement rauque, arrachant encore des gloussements aigus à ses amies. Cato échange un regard désespéré avec le Pacificateur qui, semblant retenir un fou rire à grand-peine, leur annonce que leur temps à passer avec le tribut est terminé.

« Mais... mais ça fait à peine trente secondes qu'on est ici, ça ne peut pas être terminé ?

-Mesdemoiselles, c'est le règlement. Si c'est un groupe qui vient voir le tribut, son temps est réduit. Si vous vouliez passer plus de temps avec Cato, il fallait venir individuellement », explique le Pacificateur d'un ton très sérieux.

Dès qu'il a fermé la porte de la pièce, il se retourne vers Cato et les deux jeunes hommes échangent un grand sourire complice – évidemment, il n'existe aucune règle de cette sorte, Cato le sait bien et les filles aussi, mais personne ne s'oppose à un Pacificateur.

« Merci, dit-il donc à celui qui vient de lui épargner dix minutes supplémentaires avec ces dindes.

-Oh, de rien, Cato. De toute façon, ton heure est presque terminée, je vais te laisser descendre à la voiture. Et, Cato ?

-Oui ? répond ce dernier, intrigué.

-Fais honneur à ton District », lui demande simplement le jeune homme en uniforme, et Cato hoche gravement la tête avant de se diriger vers la place.

Une voiture noire du Capitole l'attend, et l'escorte, Edra est déjà assis sur la banquette arrière, l'accueillant avec excitation et lui parlant d'une voix trop rapide et trop aiguë Il voudrait le faire taire, mais évidemment, il faut rester poli avec son escorte, c'est la première règle qu'on apprend au Centre. De toute façon, une fois dans le train, il sera débarrassé de cet être étrange à l'accent outrancier.

Clove entre à son tour dans la voiture, qui démarre dans un ronronnement agréable. Tandis qu'Edra s'extasie sur la beauté et le luxe qui les attendent lorsqu'ils arriveront au Capitole, Cato croise le regard de sa partenaire et se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire lorsqu'il remarque qu'elle ne comprend manifestement pas un mot de ce qu'il dit. Il salue la foule qui martèle leurs noms, qui se presse pour les apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Mais cela ne dure pas longtemps, car alors qu'il se tourne vers Clove pour lui faire partager son bonheur, il la voit raide et immobile, regardant droit devant elle. Intrigué, il fait de même, cessant de saluer la foule et adoptant un comportement glacial envers ceux qui l'encouragent dehors – étrangement, les cris et la joie semblent redoubler.

Lorsqu'ils entrent dans le train, la tradition veut qu'ils se retournent et saluent une dernière fois le public. Clove s'engouffre dans le wagon sans faire mine de ralentir, suivie de près par Cato, qui se pose de plus en plus de questions sur son comportement. Clove n'a jamais été particulièrement sociable, mais elle obéit toujours aux traditions et est à l'écoute des consignes qu'on lui donne. Que lui arrive-t-il alors pour qu'elle agisse ainsi ?

Edra leur dit qu'ils ont jusqu'au soir même pour faire ce qu'ils veulent. Parfait, il veut parler avec elle et comprendre ce qui lui a pris. Il la suit vers leur chambre, mais Edra l'arrête, lui affirmant qu'ils ne peuvent pas partager les appartements de Clove. Il s'énerve rapidement, mais Brutus s'interpose avant qu'il n'ait le temps de donner une bonne raclée à Edra et à son regard méprisant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'affaire est réglée. Brutus ordonne à Edra de le laisser faire ce qu'il veut, tandis qu'Enobaria, plus diplomate, lui explique que dans le District Deux et au Centre d'Entraînement, ces deux adolescents ont passé leur vie à partager une chambre. A cette simple idée, Edra semble écoeuré, mais qu'importe l'avis de ce personnage sans intérêt à Cato ? Il préfère se précipiter vers la porte des appartements de Clove, et frapper doucement. Elle lui ouvre aussitôt, et il se glisse à l'intérieur. Il est heureux de voir qu'elle semble moins taciturne que quelques minutes auparavant, qu'elle va mieux. Il n'aime pas voir Clove énervée. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il se retrouve avec sa partenaire qui lui a sauté dans les bras, et il la serre contre lui, avec un petit rire, qu'elle lui rend. Il aime ces moments avec elle. Il les aime, et il sait qu'ils ne dureront pas, que bientôt, ils seront séparés. A cette simple idée, il la lâche. Il ne veut pas s'énerver et la blesser. Surtout pas s'énerver, surtout pas la blesser.

Lorsqu'il la lâche, il s'aperçoit que Clove a le visage fermé, qu'elle a cessé de rire et même de sourire. Elle semble énervée – non, pire encore, triste. Cato n'a jamais vu Clove découragée, et cela l'inquiète bien plus que tout. Alors, il la fait s'assoir sur le lit, s'installe juste à côté d'elle, et lui demande :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Clove ?

-Qui est venu te dire au revoir ? réplique-t-elle, et il hausse les sourcils. Pourquoi essaie-t-elle donc de changer de sujet de conversation ? Il répond toutefois à sa question.

-Eh bien, il y a eu nos entraîneurs, bien sûr... Ensuite, Will, il m'a offert un bracelet, regarde ! dit-il, en agitant le bracelet doré sous ses yeux. Et après, il y a eu un groupe de filles.. Vraiment bizarres. J'aurais bien aimé que tu sois là, tu les aurais faites fuir à ma place, tu sais que je ne sais pas faire. Et toi ? » demande-t-il à son tour, tentant seulement de lui changer les idées. Lui changer les idées à tout prix.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Personne. »

Cato reste silencieux. Que peut-il dire pour la faire se sentir mieux ? Alors qu'il en a rajouté pour lui changer les idées, il a seulement retourné le couteau dans la plaie. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il a fait une énorme gaffe. Il se déteste. Il... Il doit arrêter de s'insulter, ça ne changera rien, et la réconforter, maintenant, décide-t-il. Le garçon passe son bras autour des épaules de Clove, et tente de la rassurer.

« C'est parce qu'ils sont sûrs que tu vas rentrer, Clove. C'est tout. »

Il a dit cela très doucement, il n'est même pas certain qu'elle ait entendu ces mots qu'il a prononcés. Elle appuie sa tête sur son épaule, il la voit fermer les yeux, et il la serre un peu plus contre lui. Il ne veut pas qu'elle voie son visage furieux. Furieux contre lui-même – surtout furieux contre tous ceux qui ne lui ont pas dit au revoir et qui auraient dû. Les filles du Centre d'Entraînement. Will aurait pu aller la voir, aussi, ils ont déjà parlé quelques fois. Et les entraîneurs, ont-ils si peu confiance en elle ? Les entraîneurs ne sont-ils donc allés voir que celui qu'ils estimaient avoir bien élevé pour être une machine à tuer ? Ils se sont trompés. Clove est aussi dangereuse que lui. Voire plus – tout le monde se méfiera de lui, le colosse implacable, et personne ne se doutera que la fille qui l'accompagne, avec ses taches de rousseur et sa fine silhouette, est mortelle.

Après un long silence, il reprend la parole.

« On pourrait regarder les Moissons, non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. On devrait. Mais on ne devrait pas appeler Brutus et Enobaria ?

-On pourra les revoir avec eux après. Moi, j'ai envie de les regarder avec toi, une fois. Juste avec toi », souffle-t-il. Il veut lui changer les idées. Il veut que Clove aille mieux, et il a déjà un plan pour la faire rire.

Elle ne proteste pas, et le laisse démarrer la rediffusion. Pour le District Un, il s'empresse de se moquer allègrement de la fille, une blonde sculpturale à la voix haut perchée – se ridiculiser ainsi, il n'y a que pour rendre sa meilleure amie heureuse qu'il en serait capable. Clato tient à son honneur, mais tant qu'il n'y a que Clove, tout va bien. Elle l'a vu tant de fois réduit à néant : pleurant quand il était petit, puis en pleine crise de rage, combien de fois l'a-t-elle calmé au prix d'un œil au beurre noir ou d'une lèvre fendue ! Combien de fois l'a-t-elle vu briser la jambe d'un adversaire et subir une correction exemplaire de la part de ses entraîneurs, combien de fois l'a-t-elle vu s'escrimer sur un discours qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprendre ! Et pourtant, elle est toujours restée près de lui.

Elle se tord de rire sur le lit alors qu'il continue à imiter le garçon, Marvel, puis il se moque de lui-même, du grand pas en avant qu'il a fait pour se porter volontaire, de son grand sourire lorsqu'elle a été choisie. Il veut lui changer les idées, lui changer les idées. Et c'est au tour du District Trois et il fait tout pour qu'elle rie tellement qu'elle en oublie sa sœur, et il la voit reprendre son souffle seulement lors de la Moisson du District Quatre et affiche un grand sourire. Parce qu'il a réussi à la faire rire pendant sa propre Moisson, et pendant que sa grande sœur, qu'elle déteste, passait à l'écran. Parce qu'il a effectivement réussi à lui changer les idées. Ils continuent à regarder les Moissons, enchaînant les blagues et les remarques un peu plus sérieuses.

« Hé, la fille du Onze, j'suis sûre qu'elle se sentait comme la cinquième roue du carrosse ! T'as compris ? Rue, Roue ? » plaisante Cato, avec son sens de l'humour si... particulier. Au Centre d'Entraînement, on n'apprend pas le métier d'humoriste. Mais tant qu'il la fait rire, il est satisfait. Il n'en demande pas plus.

A la fin des Moissons, ils ont mal au ventre à force de rire, et affichent tous les deux un grand sourire.

« Je devrais me couper les cheveux courts, annonce soudain Clove.

-Oh non, pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Moi, je les aime bien, tes cheveux, proteste Cato, passant une main dedans.

- Déjà, pour que tu arrêtes de faire ça ! Toi, t'as les cheveux courts, tu ne comprends pas l'horreur que c'est que de se coiffer tous les matins ! Dans l'arène, après quelques jours j'aurais les cheveux couverts de boue et de sang, ça gratte, c'est horrible, et en plus, ça offre une prise facile pour lutter, bref, les cheveux longs, ça n'apporte un avantage que pour la parade au Capitole. »

Il ne veut pas qu'elle se coupe les cheveux. Il ne veut pas que Clove change juste parce qu'elle est tribut – il veut sa Clove, la Clove qu'il connaît, auprès de lui, et personne d'autre. Pourquoi ne semble-t-elle pas comprendre ça ? Il se force à rester calme.

« Eh bien moi, commence-t-il d'une voix qu'il veut sérieuse mais qui lui semble ridicule, je te brosserai les cheveux le matin, et je me débrouillerai toujours pour que tu aies de quoi attacher tes longs cheveux !

-Je vais les garder longs, dans ce cas, puisque je sais que tu survivras bien jusqu'au dernier jour et que je ne te vaincrai que quand il ne restera que nous deux dans les Jeux », répond-t-elle, moqueuse.

Elle a cru à une blague. Brusquement, il s'énerve. Pourquoi ne comprend-elle pas qu'il ne s'imagine pas terminer les Jeux sans elle ? Il veut gagner, certes, mais il veut aussi la garder auprès de lui le plus longtemps possible. Il refuse l'idée qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie – il sait que ça arrivera, mais il refuse de penser à sa mort. Elle aurait dû rester dans le District Deux. Il serait allé aux Jeux avec une de ces dindes dont il n'a que faire, et il aurait gagné, et il l'aurait retrouvée et tout irait pour le mieux. Mais là... là, il a peur. Peur de devoir la tuer. Peur d'en être incapable. Cato est une machine à tuer – mais il n'est pas prêt à assassiner Clove. Et pourquoi est-il tellement incapable de parler aux filles ?

« Clove ? dit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

-Oui ?

-Je ne voulais pas faire les Hunger Games avec toi », avoue-t-il, et elle baisse la tête, comme insultée.

Cette fois, il s'énerve pour de bon. Pourquoi ne comprend-elle rien ? Ne se connaissent-ils pas par cœur ? Elle le déçoit. Elle refuse peut-être de comprendre ce qu'il essaie de lui dire depuis tout à l'heure – qu'elle est sa meilleure amie, sa seule amie pour tout dire, la seule personne qui compte pour lui. Et furieux, il fait la seule chose qu'il lui reste à faire pour qu'elle comprenne, peut-être, qu'il n'est pas en train de l'insulter. Qu'il ne la déteste pas. Il l'embrasse.

Cato a déjà embrassé d'autres filles. Il sait que Clove n'a jamais embrassé de garçon, il s'en fiche, il veut juste lui faire comprendre, puisque les mots ne fonctionnent pas, qu'il ne veut pas lui faire de mal. Qu'il ne veut pas la tuer, qu'il ne veut qu'une seule chose maintenant, c'est rentrer chez lui, avec elle. Pourquoi ne comprend-elle pas cela ? Il tremble de colère, il a envie de briser un meuble, de blesser quelqu'un. Il brise le contact de leurs lèvres. Sans un regard pour elle, il sort de sa chambre. Il faut qu'il parte. Il faut qu'il parte avant de lui faire mal, à elle, la seule personne qu'il refuse de blesser.

Dans ses appartements, il a la désagréable surprise de trouver Brutus, confortablement installé sur son canapé, qui termine de regarder, lui aussi, les Moissons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? crache-t-il.

-Du calme, mon garçon ! Je viens te proposer une histoire d'amour épique avec une fille magnifique, et tu m'agresses ?réplique Brutus, très calmement, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

-De quoi parles-tu, Brutus ? Explique-moi ce que tu veux dire.

-La fille du Un. Elle est belle. Toi aussi, t'es beau – ça me brise le cœur de te faire un compliment de ce genre, j'aurais préféré te dire que tu es terrifiant, mais c'est la vérité. Et rassure-toi, tu es terrifiant aussi. Bref. Vous deux, vous allez faire un malheur au Capitole. Des cadeaux de sponsors qui tombent dans tous les sens. Mais alors, vous deux ensemble ? Je ne trouve même pas de mots pour t'expliquer à quel point vous allez attirer l'argent des sponsors. »

Cato réfléchit une fraction de seconde. Il a embrassé Clove – il ne veut pas qu'elle croie qu'il est amoureux d'elle, il n'est amoureux de personne. Il accepte immédiatement la proposition de son mentor, qui lui assène une claque dans le dos.

« Parfait, mon garçon, parfait ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! » se réjouit Brutus, en sortant de la pièce sans plus attendre. Cato se laisse tomber sur son lit, et sursaute quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau :

« Oh, j'oubliais. Sois allié avec la fille du Quatre. Surveille les garçons du Cinq et du Onze et la fille du Douze. On mange dans une heure. »

Une heure plus tard, Cato est bien au repas – et il regretterait presque d'être venu. Clove ne lui lance pas un regard et ne prononce pas une parole : manifestement, elle lui en veut de son geste stupide. Est-ce qu'Enobaria l'a prévenue qu'il devrait feindre une histoire d'amour avec Glimmer ? Les choses seraient encore plus envenimées dans ce cas. Il ne parle donc pas non plus, sachant bien que quand Clove est énervée, le premier à ouvrir la bouche subira ses foudres, et les adultes suivent sagement son exemple. Il y a beaucoup trop de couteaux sur cette table pour la contrarier maintenant. Alors quand le repas se termine, Cato part tranquillement dans sa chambre, sans tenter de lui parler, espérant simplement que demain matin, elle lui aura pardonné pour sa bêtise. Plus il y pense, plus il se dit qu'il est vraiment le dernier des imbéciles : maintenant, il lui a donné toute la nuit pour ruminer sa colère. Et lui qui a fait tant d'effort tout l'après-midi pour la mettre de bonne humeur !

Clove, à la différence de Cato, est terriblement rancunière. Cato, quant à lui, n'a jamais besoin d'éprouver de la rancune, étant donné que la personne qui ose l'offenser est généralement par terre dans les quelques secondes qui suivent l'altercation. Elle est plus calme que lui. Et beaucoup plus dangereuse, aussi - cela, il le sait. Il est fier d'elle, pour être honnête. Ils se complètent bien, le cerveau et les muscles. Mais il n'est pas un imbécile, et elle n'est pas faible. Ils sont une paire parfaite, une paire qui devrait gagner les Hunger Games, si les paires pouvaient gagner. Mais ce n'est qu'une personne. Et il sait que s'ils devaient se battre en duel, le vainqueur n'y survivrait pas longtemps. Il est hors de question qu'il tue Clove. N'importe qui, pas Clove. Mais il ne la laisserait pas l'assassiner non plus – ce serait complètement idiot, ce serait un comportement de faible, qui ne leur donnerait aucune gloire, ni à lui ni à elle. Ce serait à l'encontre de la mentalité des Jeux. Et Clove et Cato respectent les traditions.

Il n'a plus qu'à espérer que quelqu'un d'autre la tuera à sa place – et c'est sur cette charmante pensée que Cato s'endort comme une masse.

Il se réveille vers dix heures le lendemain, et après une heure de douche et de petit déjeuner, part rejoindre les deux mentors qui, l'air épuisé, sont en train de discuter avec animation dans le salon.

« B'jour, grommelle-t-il, et ils lui rendent distraitement son salut.

-Et moi, je te dis que la fille du Douze n'a aucun intérêt ! Elle est toute mignonne à se porter volontaire, mais les bons sentiments, ça ne mène à rien. Alors on la tient à l'œil, oui, mais regarde sa carrure et arrête de paniquer, bon sang, maugrée Brutus, reprenant immédiatement la conversation où le garçon l'a interrompue.

-Elle ne marchait pas comme une gosse pauvre normale, d'accord ? Elle marchait comme une chasseuse. Brutus, tu as vu aussi bien que moi les mollets qu'elle a. Elle court et elle saute pour avoir des muscles comme ça avec aussi peu à manger, et elle avait des coupures toutes fraîches qu'on ne se fait pas en mendiant un reste de repas. »

Tandis que les deux mentors, ayant oublié sa présence, reprennent leur discussion enflammée, Cato se dirige vers le buffet, où il se sert un croissant. Il sait que le prochain repas sera dans deux heures, mais il s'ennuie et un croissant lui semble être la seule solution ici pour passer le temps pendant que les mentors continuent à l'ignorer et à se disputer à propos de la fille du District Douze. Ne peuvent-ils pas plutôt s'occuper des tributs de leur propre District ? Cato a besoin d'une approche particulière pour l'interview et pour les Jeux, pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas travailler dessus au lieu de se demander si une gamine du District le plus pauvre, qui a eu deux vainqueurs en soixante-quatorze ans, va réussir à survivre au bain de sang du premier jour ? Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, toujours aucune amélioration. Ils discutent encore et n'ont toujours pas adressé la parole à Cato, qui est en train de dévaliser le buffet. Enobaria se met en colère, et sort de la pièce d'un pas rapide.

Brutus a un sens de l'humour vraiment minable – Cato en fait les frais pendant toute la première partie du déjeuner, jusqu'à ce que Clove entre dans la pièce. Elle se sert une assiette sans leur adresser un regard, et mange en silence tandis que les deux hommes ne lui prêtent aucune attention. Il est hors de question que Cato soit le premier à lui adresser la parole, et tant pis si c'est puéril. Il remarque cependant que Clove ne mange pas grand-chose, contrairement à d'habitude, et espère que leur dispute ne l'a pas assez affectée pour qu'elle refuse de se nourrir – ce serait vraiment idiot.

A quatorze heures, Enobaria revient, manifestement de meilleure humeur. Elle leur annonce joyeusement que le train arrive au Capitole et qu'il est temps d'aller se préparer pour la parade, et disparaît à nouveau, probablement pour prévenir Clove. Brutus lui lance un clin d'œil encourageant qui ne fait pas sourire l'adolescent. Maintenant, il est au Capitole. Fini de s'amuser : à partir de cet instant, tout ce qu'il fait, c'est pour gagner les Hunger Games. Le reste n'existe plus, et finalement, c'est une bonne chose que Clove ne lui adresse plus la parole. Ca lui fera une distraction de moins.

On l'escorte jusqu'à une petite salle du Centre de Préparation où le saluent joyeusement trois êtres étranges qui annoncent être ses préparateurs. Le seul homme, apparemment leur chef, a de longs cheveux multicolores. Une des deux femmes a une paire de seins supplémentaires dans le dos. L'autre serait normale, si on passait outre ses pupilles d'un rose éclatant, assorti à son rouge à lèvres. A peine a-t-il pu s'asseoir sur le siège qu'ils s'affairent à le déshabiller avec l'intention, apparemment, de l'enduire d'une crème épaisse et malodorante. Cato bondit de son siège, agrippe Seins-dans-le-dos, et vocifère :

« Vous me dites d'abord ce que vous allez faire ou je vous casse les dents. »

Contre toute attente, les trois préparateurs obéissent avec obligeance, et prennent le temps de lui expliquer que la crème empêchera ses poils de pousser. Il se souvient que ses entraîneurs, au Centre, racontaient bien des histoires sur l'épilation.

« Mais ce ne sont pas des bandes de cires que vous utilisez, normalement ? s'enquiert-il, curieux.

-Oh non, non ! pouffe l'homme en faisant tressauter une de ses mèches orange. C'est tellement dépassé, la cire ! Et en plus, ça faisait horriblement mal. J'estime que la souffrance qui sera infligée aux tributs dans l'arène est suffisante, inutile de vous faire subir d'autres traitements douloureux. Seuls les préparateurs des derniers Districts continuent à utiliser de la cire, vous savez. »

Cette fois, Cato se laisse faire sans broncher. Il n'aime pas cette crème, mais il sait que plus il répond aux critères de beauté du Capitole, plus il aura de sponsors. Et il en a besoin – au Centre, on lui a appris à se battre, pas à trouver de quoi manger. Pendant le reste de la préparation, l'équipe lui explique en détail le moindre procédé, tandis que Cato cache son intérêt du mieux qu'il peut. Il n'empêche que tous ces rituels qui semblent si normaux aux préparateurs le rendent curieux.

Un homme vêtu entièrement de noir et d'un certain âge arrive dans la pièce, et serre la main du tribut. Il a une poigne ferme, pas le poignet mou des habitants du Capitole, et prend la parole d'une voix grave, teintée d'un très léger accent de la ville.

« Bonjour, Cato. Je suis ton styliste, Brukeval. Je veux te proposer un marché. Tu n'es probablement pas sans savoir que je suis le styliste du District Deux depuis plus de trente ans. J'ai vu une dizaine de vainqueurs passer entre mes mains, et je sais reconnaître un jeune homme qui a du potentiel. Voilà ce que je te propose : tu me laisses faire mon travail correctement, et je t'assure des dizaines de sponsors. Tu seras beau à tomber pendant la parade et toutes les femmes voudront ta victoire. Mais je te rendrai terrifiant pour l'interview et les hommes t'envieront. »

Cato acquiesce sans hésiter. Il connaît effectivement Brukeval de réputation, et l'homme lui semble bien plus digne de confiance que ces bêtes habitants du Capitole, avec leur voix haut perchée et leurs vêtements criards.

« Comment allez-vous m'habiller ?

-Comme un combattant, réplique immédiatement Brukeval. Je sais que vous n'apprenez pas l'histoire de l'Amérique avant Panem, mais au Capitole, nos enfants l'étudient en détail. Il y a bien longtemps, dans les Terres Sauvages qu'on appelait autrefois le Canada, des Romains se battaient à mort dans des arènes faites de pierres. Il étaient grands comme des ours et teigneux comme des hyènes, qu'ils mangeaient d'ailleurs pour leurs repas de fête, et ils portaient un pagne en armure entièrement faite d'or, et un casque à cornes.

-On ne m'a jamais appris toute cette histoire. Nous avions d'autres priorités. Mais... Eh ! Je ne porterai pas une jupe !s'exclama l'adolescent en découvrant son costume.

-Ce n'est pas une jupe, c'est un pagne assorti à la cotte de mailles de ta partenaire, réplique posément Brukeval. Pour le Capitole, c'est un symbole de force.

-Et pour mon District, porter une jupette, c'est un symbole de ridicule.

-Ton District te connaît. Le Capitole, non. Et ce n'est pas le District Deux qui va te sponsoriser », fait remarquer le styliste en conservant son calme.

Cato doit finalement se rendre à l'évidence. Il enfile le pagne, puis le casque. Il est au moins rassurant de constater que l'homme avait remplacé les cornes par des ailes autrement moins ridicules, et c'est ainsi vêtu qu'il se rend dans le box de son District, où l'attendent un char et deux chevaux à la robe noire. Brutus lance un sifflement admirateur en le voyant arriver, et Cato réalise qu'il ne semble pas trouver cette jupe ridicule, finalement – Brukeval a, une fois de plus, fait du bon travail.

Alors, Clove entre dans le box, précédée d'Enobaria. Ses préparateurs ont dissimulé ses taches de rousseur et fait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux bruns, et ses cheveux noirs sont plus lisses et brillants que jamais. Elle est belle, certes, mais cette jeune femme n'est pas sa Clove. C'est celle du Capitole.

Il a le souffle coupé quand elle saute dans ses bras. N'était-elle pas censée lui en vouloir terriblement et refuser de lui adresser la parole ? Il se raidit une fraction de seconde sous le coup de la surprise, puis lui rend son étreinte. Arrêter de se poser des questions – profiter d'un de ces désormais si rares moments sans caméra.

« Allez, c'est l'heure », annonce Brutus, surexcité. Il semble incapable d'attendre un instant de plus, comme un enfant du Centre d'Entraînement quelques minutes avant la Moisson. Le tribut lâche Clove qui recule d'un pas, un sourire distant flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Pas le moindre regard ou contact entre vous pendant la parade, j'espère que c'est clair », ordonne Enobaria, et il hoche la tête, légèrement vexé. Que s'imagine-t-elle ? Qu'ils se tiendront la main ? C'est parfaitement ridicule !

Enfin, il voit devant lui le char du District Un qui démarre sous les acclamations de la foule du Capitole. Le leur suit rapidement, et il entend les spectateurs marteler leur nom et celui de leur District. Mais cela ne dure pas. Il entend des cris, des applaudissements qui ne sont plus pour eux, et il distingue les paroles « District Douze » dans leur chant.

On lui vole son moment de gloire. Il se raidit, furieux. Ce matin, les mentors l'ont ignoré pour parler de la fille du Douze au lieu de le préparer pour les Jeux, et maintenant, c'est elle que les sponsors potentiels acclament ? Il la tuera lui-même. Elle regrettera de l'avoir défié ainsi.

Absorbé par ses pensées, il n'écoute même pas le discours du Président Snow. Et une fois dans le Centre d'Entraînement du Capitole, il ne parvient pas à détacher son regard de cette fille qui l'a ridiculisé. Il voudrait pouvoir la tuer ici et maintenant. Elle était en feu, bon sang ! Et lui, il portait une jupette dorée ! Il entend Clove lui dire quelque chose, mais ne lui prête aucune attention. Elle se dispute avec son mentor, l'ivrogne qui est tombé de l'estrade pendant la Moisson. Elle croise son regard, elle baisse les yeux avec un tremblement qu'il remarque avec satisfaction. Bien. Elle doit avoir peur. Il veut être le centre de ses cauchemars jusqu'à sa mort – un ultime cauchemar dont il sera le personnage principal.

« Cato, on y va. On va se coucher, maintenant », dit froidement Clove, et il la suit en silence, les poings toujours serrés, la colère grandissant en lui. Ne pas se ridiculiser devant la fille du Douze.

Dès que la porte de leurs appartements se referme, il est pris d'une irrésistible envie de briser le visage d'une Muette qui l'observe, manifestement terrorisée. Entendre le craquement de son nez. Faire voler ses dents. Faire couler son sang, rouge et épais. Il se contient à grand-peine et frappe seulement le mur. Ce n'est pas assez. Il jette un vase à travers la pièce. Un éclat de céramique se fiche dans la joue de la Muette, qui dissimule une grimace de douleur.

Il sait à quoi ressemble un hurlement de Muet. Un grognement rauque, proche du gargouillement. Alors, pourquoi reste-t-elle silencieuse ? N'est-elle pas là pour satisfaire ses désirs ? Eh bien, il désire l'entendre hurler. Il l'a blessée, alors pourquoi n'affiche-t-elle pas sa douleur ? Il va la frapper jusqu'à l'entendre hurler, jusqu'à entendre ses cris rauques et désespérés. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre. Il la tuera. Il la tuera exactement comme il tuera la fille du District Douze.

Quelque chose – non, quelqu'un – se met en travers de son chemin. Imbécile. Il lui assène une gifle, ne retient pas son coup. Il veut faire mal. Il veut entendre des cris et voir les larmes couler, le liquide transparent, salé, se mélangeant au sang. Il veut tuer la Muette parce qu'il ne peut pas tuer la fille du Douze, il en a le droit et elle a le devoir de se laisser faire, parce qu'elle doit le satisfaire, et il blessera quiconque s'interpose.

Un gémissement.

Il se pétrifie, comme plongé dans un lac gelé. Clove. C'est Clove qu'il a frappée. Elle titube, s'appuie contre le mur, sonnée. Une claque comme celle-là, sur une autre fille de ce gabarit, lui aurait probablement directement fait perdre connaissance. Mais Clove est robuste, parce que c'est sa Clove à lui, et il vient de la frapper.

« Excuse-moi, Clove ! » implore-t-il en se précipitant vers elle, oubliant même la Muette qui s'est probablement tapie dans un coin. Elle recule, et il sent comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il n'a jamais frappé Clove ainsi. Et maintenant, elle recule devant lui – avec peur, avec dégoût, avec haine. Pas Clove. Pas sa Clove.

« Ne m'approche pas », ordonne-t-elle dans un sanglot. Un sanglot. Elle pleure. Bon sang, Clove ne pleure jamais. Même sous l'épaisse couche de maquillage, il voit sa joue prendre rapidement une teinte violacée. Bon sang. La seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée. Sa Clove – et il vient de la frapper assez fort pour la faire pleurer.

Il se tient immobile, n'osant pas s'avancer. Refusant de lui refaire mal.

« Je suis désolé... C'est elle... tente-t-il de se justifier. C'est juste elle, c'est... »

Elle l'interrompt, bouillonnante de colère, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Oui, bien sûr, c'est elle. Elle t'a volé la vedette pendant dix minutes alors tu me frappes, oui, ça me paraît parfaitement logique à moi aussi ! »

Il voudrait pouvoir plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. Alors qu'elle finit de parler, il annonce :

« Je vais dans ma chambre ». Il veut qu'elle l'accompagne. Il veut qu'elle lui pardonne, parce qu'elle lui a toujours tout pardonné, et qu'elle dorme avec lui, qu'ils aillent ensemble à l'entraînement demain, comme la paire qu'ils ont toujours été. Elle l'envoie promener.

* * *

Alors alors, ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui. Mon papa (à qui j'ai un peu imposé la lecture d'une partie de cette fic) trouve Cato et Clove trop humains, trop normaux. Je suis assez d'accord avec lui et j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas plus que ça... J'essaierai d'arranger ça plus tard. **Mnesyah**, je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies déjà posté une review, en tout cas celle-là me fait super plaisir ! =) (Autant pour la partie de "en plus tu postes régulièrement"... je suis sincèrement désolée. ^^') J'ai aussi une grande préférence pour le couple Cato/Clove, on l'aura deviné - et je suis bien contente que mes OS t'aient plu, si un de ces jours j'ai une soudaine inspiration, j'essaierai d'écrire encore une fois sur eux alors ! **Palma23**, c'est pas une blague si je dis que Marvel ne veut pas tuer Rue. Il paraît qu'on change vite, une fois dans l'arène... Et ce sera le cas de Marvel. Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle ;-) **Estellech**, t'inquiète, vu mon rythme d'écriture, il est hors de question que je me plaigne de ton rythme de correction =P **BlueFox60**, merci beaucoup pour ta série de reviews et pour toutes les incohérences que tu as soulignées ! Pour le District 11, le roman ne dit nulle part qu'il y a une majorité de personnes afro-américaines et toutes les "parquer" au District 11, j'avais l'impression que c'était très apartheid. Du coup, j'ai décidé qu'ils seraient mélangés dans les Districts, même s'il y en aurait peut-être plus là (par exemple, si le District était en Louisiane actuelle). Quant à Mason, effectivement, il est aussi grand et fort que Thresh - ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça mais sauf pour Calypso (dont j'avais une image très précise en tête), j'ai toujours pris le physique des acteurs du film. Et l'acteur qui joue Mason est assez impressionnant et fait une bonne tête de plus que Dayo Okeniyi ! Calypso est entraînée et bien plus vieille que Primrose. =)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, mais à qui je n'ai pas eu de réponse personnalisée à faire : Panda, gabiiie, MaaMaa, Alex, Nelja et Manoirmalfoys. =)


	15. The Long Journey District 3

Ses parents viennent la voir. Sa sœur n'a pas pris cette peine : elle est probablement en train de faire semblant d'être affligée devant tout le village pour qu'on la plaigne. Demain, elle reprendra le travail et l'aura complètement oubliée, et tous loueront sa volonté et sa force d'esprit. Elle aura déjà oublié sa nuisible de sœur, et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pendant qu'Elsa se fait massacrer.

Ses parents ne sont pas plus tristes que sa sœur, elle le sait bien, mais ils ont tout de même fait l'effort de venir lui dire au revoir. Quarante secondes. Ils lui offrent également un collier fait de perles en bois, trop petit pour son cou mais assez grand pour qu'elle l'enroule deux fois autour de son poignet, comme un bracelet. Vingt secondes pour ce petit bijou qui l'accompagnera dans l'arène et qui est censé lui porter chance. Les deux autres minutes s'égrènent dans un silence gêné qui lui semble interminable.

Enfin, un Pacificateur leur demande de partir, et ses parents ne se font pas prier – ils sont venus par politesse et sont soulagés d'être enfin libres, songe amèrement Elsa tandis qu'Amelia Throws entre dans la pièce, sans son uniforme de Pacificatrice. Elle porte une simple robe de coton beige, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie.

« Salut, demoiselle ! lance-t-elle. Tu vas avoir le plaisir de te mesurer à ma chère petite sœur pendant les Jeux. Essaie de t'entraîner à courir le plus vite possible, parce que maintenant c'est la seule chose qu'il te reste à faire ! »

Amelia joue avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux. Elle parle d'un ton léger, comme toujours, sans montrer la moindre affliction. Elle n'est pas plus sentimentale maintenant qu'il y a quelques heures, quand elle parlait de sa petite sœur qui la hait et qu'elle a perdue – et qui, maintenant, va peut-être mourir.

« Tu sais qui vont être tes mentors ?

-Probablement Beetee et Emelyn. Ce sont les seuls à avoir gardé toute leur raison, je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient nous donner quelqu'un d'autre. Dis, tu as des informations sur Louis ?

-Il travaille dans une usine d'explosifs. Un petit frère. Aucun délit à notre connaissance. Il a arrêté l'école l'année dernière.

-A quatorze ans ? » s'étonne Elsa.

Un petit génie, ou un gosse de riche. Personne ne va à l'école aussi tard sans une de ces deux raisons : elle n'est obligatoire que jusqu'à douze ans, alors pourquoi y rester plus longtemps alors qu'on peut travailler et gagner de l'argent ? De toute façon dans ces classes, on n'apprend rien d'utile : l'électronique, la mécanique... Quelle perte de temps alors qu'on peut tout acquérir sur le tas. En tout cas, riche ou intelligent, Louis est immédiatement antipathique à Elsa dans les deux cas.

Amelia lui annonce alors que personne d'autre n'est venu la voir – ce n'est pas étonnant, ses amis doivent probablement être en train de se saouler dans un parc. Après les trois minutes règlementaires, elle demande à son collègue de les laisser terminer l'heure ensemble, et il obtempère. C'est l'avantage d'avoir pour amie une Pacificatrice incroyablement jolie qui s'entend bien avec tous ses collègues. Elles discutent de tout et de rien, c'est après tout leur dernière occasion de se voir. Finalement, la jeune femme doit sortir du Palais de Justice pour monter dans une grosse voiture noire et brillante, où se trouvent déjà l'escorte et Louis. Ils se dirigent vers la gare et un silence de mort règnerait si l'escorte n'entretenait pas une discussion avec elle-même, expliquant aux jeunes quel comportement ils doivent adopter en arrivant sur le quai et avant de monter dans le train. Elsa ne l'écoute pas le moins du monde, occupée à regarder la foule de journalistes du Capitole qui s'est massée sur leur trajet. Lorsqu'elle sort de la voiture, elle perd son équilibre un instant, aveuglée par tous ces flash d'appareils photo, mais se stabilise rapidement et entre dans le train sans un regard pour les journalistes.

Dans le premier wagon qu'ils trouvent, un immense salon, Beetee et Emelyn les attendent : elle a bien deviné l'identité des mentors. L'escorte s'éclipse dans ses propres appartements, tandis qu'Emelyn les jauge du regard, puis dit :

« Beetee s'occupera de Louis, je prends Elsa. Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ? demande-t-elle rudement.

-Rien », répond Elsa du tac au tac en croisant les bras. Elle n'aime déjà pas cette femme et ses mots cassants.

Emelyn pousse un long soupir agacé, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ecoute, gamine. Je n'ai pas plus demandé que toi à être ici. Alors si tu m'insupportes, je vais arrêter de perdre mon temps avec toi et passer d'excellentes vacances en profitant de l'excellente bouffe du Capitole et de leurs soirées de folie. »

Dans le mille – maintenant, Elsa la déteste franchement. Elles sont toutes les deux bien trop orgueilleuses et susceptibles pour s'entendre, et Elsa sait que si elles ont réellement un caractère proche, la mentor n'hésitera pas un instant avant de mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Calmez-vous donc, intervient Beetee d'une voix sereine. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'occupe de toi, jeune fille. Quelqu'un y voit-il un inconvénient ? »

Personne ne s'oppose à sa proposition bien sûr. Emelyn est probablement aussi soulagée qu'Elsa à l'idée de changer de paire, et Louis est probablement un sale fayot de toute manière, incapable d'exprimer un avis contraire à celui des adultes. Elle déteste les gens comme lui. Des faibles.

« Très bien, reprend Beetee avec un petit sourire. Elsa, viens avec moi, nous allons discuter dans le petit salon. Louis, Emelyn, nous nous retrouverons pour dîner. »

L'homme est affable et semble plutôt sympathique. Elsa n'a jamais eu l'occasion de parler aux Vainqueurs, mais celui-ci semble calme et moins réprobateurs que le reste du monde. Elle l'escorte donc au petit salon, où il s'asseoit délicatement sur un des fauteuils confortables. Elsa l'imite tandis qu'il prend la parole.

« Tu ne sais donc rien faire du tout, Elsa ?

-Je sais grimper sur les toits, courir vite, lancer des pierres, énumère Elsa avec une petite moue gênée, parce que cette liste de talents lui sera bien inutile et montre tout de suite à Beetee quelle sorte de personne elle est.

-Parfait ! s'exclame-t-il, et surprise, elle hausse un sourcil.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de parfait là-dedans..

-Courir, c'est essentiel. Tu partiras de la Corne d'Abondance le plus rapidement possible. Ensuite, s'il y a des arbres, tu grimperas dedans aussi facilement que sur un toit, et s'il y a des pierres, tu pourras chasser des petits animaux et, avec un peu d'entraînement, tuer quelques adversaires », explique le vieil homme.

Elsa est impressionnée. Cet homme est un génie, capable d'utiliser le moindre détail pour établir une stratégie brillante ! Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas être étonnée – après tout, il a gagné les Jeux avec un morceau de fil de fer – mais c'est la première fois qu'elle le voit réfléchir ainsi.

« Eh bien, jeune fille, arrête-moi si tu as une question ou une objection. Tu ne vas pas en cours, tu n'as pas de travail, tu n'as manifestement pas énormément à manger ou beaucoup de muscles. Mais tu vises plutôt bien. A la parade, tu ne feras pas grande impression. A l'entraînement, apprends à lancer autre chose que des pierres : des dagues, des épieux, tout ce que tu veux. Essaie aussi la sarbacane, assez simple à fabriquer. Ne néglige surtout pas les ateliers de survie, il n'y a pas de plateaux-repas cachés dans l'arène. A l'évaluation, tu feras le parcours d'obstacles, pense à le travailler aussi. Lors de ton interview, je te veux arrogante, méprisante, une vraie teigne détestable. C'est tout bon pour toi ?

-Parfait », répond Elsa. Il a réussi à trouver un angle d'attaque en quelques secondes à peine. Cela tient du pur génie – surtout lorsqu'on voit à qui il a affaire.

« Très bien. Nous allons maintenant regarder les Moissons », décrète donc le mentor, en allumant la télévision.

Elsa se concentre sur ses adversaires. Dans le District Un, ils sont plus beaux qu'impressionnants, mais Beetee lui conseille de se méfier d'eux. Ensuite, c'est la petite sœur d'Amelia, qui a des cheveux d'un noir de jiais, complètement différents de ceux, d'un roux éclatant, de la Pacificatrice. Elle semble si fière d'être sur l'estrade, avec son monstreux partenaire, qu'Elsa ne peut s'empêcher d'être presque heureuse pour elle. Puis c'est à Louis et elle, et aux deux jeunes, du District Quatre, manifestement pas aussi entraînés que les tributs habituels qu'ils offrent généralement. Parfait, cela fera deux menaces de moins. Un garçon robuste dans le District Cinq attire son attention, ainsi que le garçon du Huit. Le garçon du dix et la fille du onze l'attristent : l'un est gravement blessé, l'autre minuscule. Enfin, elle déteste ardemment la fille du Douzième District, qui se porte volontaire pour sa petite sœur. Elle se sent lâche en la voyant – elle ne se serait jamais portée volontaire pour sa propre sœur. Mais elles ne s'aiment pas comme ces deux-là semblent s'aimer.

« Le niveau n'est pas très haut, cette année, fait remarquer Beetee. A part ceux du District Deux, il n'y a personne de très impressionnant. Essaie de tuer les faibles : la fille du Onze, le garçon du Quatre ou celui du Dix. Ca te fera monter dans les classements. Mais ne prends pas trop de risques pour le faire. Enfin, tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal, c'est une bonne chose. Il est l'heure de manger, allons-y. Demain matin, nous serons au Capitole ! » annonce l'homme, avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

Elsa trouve que tout va trop vite. Ce matin, elle disait qu'être Moissonnée serait une bonne chose pour son District, un bon débarras. Maintenant, elle se bat d'arrache-pied pour survivre et a déjà une stratégie détaillée. Ne s'est-il vraiment déroulé qu'une dizaine d'heures depuis son réveil ? Elle a du mal à y croire.

Le buffet de la salle à manger est si somptueux que la jeune femme s'arrête net sur le pas de la porte. Elle n'a jamais vu autant de nourriture en un seul endroit, et affiche une moue grincheuse quand Beetee lui compose lui-même une assiette équilibrée, censée la mettre en pleine forme pour les Jeux. En temps normal, elle lui rirait au nez et se servirait des grandes portions de tout ce qui l'intrigue. Mais c'est Beetee, et ce sont les Hunger Games. Alors elle accepte sans protester, et il lui accorde une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat. Ils pourraient bien s'entendre, si elle revenait chez elle ; une étrange confiance se construit entre eux.

Louis et elle ne s'adressent pas la parole du repas, sauf pour se passer le sel ou l'eau. Non, décidément, elle n'aime pas ce garçon qui a eu la chance de vivre une bien meilleure enfance qu'elle.

Immédiatement après ce repas plus copieux que ce dont elle a l'habitude, les mentors envoient leurs deux tributs se coucher, et Elsa, contre toute attente, s'endort comme une masse quelques secondes à peine après s'être couchée.

Le lendemain matin, elle entend Emelyn tambouriner à sa porte. Elle a très bien dormi, et se lève, de bonne humeur, pour lui ouvrir.

« Petit déjeuner dans cinq minutes. Habille-toi vite, tes préparateurs t'attendent.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas Beetee qui me réveille ? s'enquiert Elsa, surprise.

-Il a passé la nuit à préparer des stratégies, il s'est endormi i peine deux heures », explique Emelyn, qui s'éloigne déjà dans le couloir.

Il a passé la nuit à sauver la vie d'Elsa. Personne n'a jamais sacrifié une nuit de sommeil pour la protéger, et sûrement pas un Vainqueur en plus de cela. Même ses parents ont laissé tomber quand elle avait douze ans. Finalement, les Jeux ont du bon : il y a au moins une personne prête à la protéger à tout prix.

C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'Elsa sort du train. Deux Pacificateurs l'escortent dans le grand hall vide de la gare, jusqu'au Centre de Préparation où trois habitants du Capitole l'accueillent joyeusement. Pourquoi diable sont-ils si heureux de la rencontrer ? C'est un mystère. Mais les préparateurs l'entourent d'une bonne humeur qui n'est pas sans lui rappeler quelques soirées avec ses amis : une joie presque morbide, qui prend plaisir à l'idée de la douleur.

Sa préparatrice en chef se présente sous le nom d'Orchid. Elle a les cheveux bleus aux extrémités virant au vert, et ses yeux sont encerclés de tatouages. Un dragon près du coin de son œil gauche semble palpiter au rythme paresseux d'un cœur qui bat. Paxton, un jeune homme aux mains tachetées d'orange, et Delphi, qui respire à l'aide de branchies s'ouvrant sur les côtés de son cou, s'avèrent être ses assistants, et Elsa ne peut s'empêcher de les regarder fixement, fascinée, alors qu'ils lui font subir toutes sortes de traitements désagréables.

« Wren va t'adorer ! s'extasie enfin Delphi, son visage s'étirant dans un sourire d'autant plus étrange qu'aucun nez ne le surplombe.

-Pourquoi des branchies au lieu d'un nez ? demande Elsa à brûle-pourpoint, avant de rougir devant le manque de délicatesse de sa question.

-Je m'appelle Delphi.. comme un dauphin. Alors, je voulais me faire quelque chose comme un poisson. Et puis les nez, c'est toujours laid : trop longs, trop larges, poilus, écrasés, en trompette, des narines trop étroites, une arête crochue... Le nez, c'est affreux ! » explique-t-elle, semblant enchantée de l'intérêt que son tribut lui porte. Apparemment, peu d'habitants du Capitole manifestent de la surprise face à son apparence physique, et ses compréhensibles : après tout, ne sont-ils pas tous aussi excentriques ? Une paire de branchies sur une femme sans nez, ce n'est peut-être pas si extraordinaire que ça en dehors de cette pièce. Peut-être que c'est elle qu'ils sont tentés de regarder avec curiosité, tous ces êtres modifiés selon leur bon vouloir. Elle se dit qu'elle aimerait vivre au Capitole. Ce serait beau, un monde sans peur des Jeux, où on peut changer d'apparence autant qu'on le souhaite et manger jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre si on en a envie. Malheureusement, elle a grandi dans le District Trois, où on s'abîme les doigts en soudant des fils de fer et en fabricant des téléphones, on s'habille de toile de sac, et le maquillage est réservé aux plus riches.

Enfin, son styliste fait son entrée dans la pièce. Comme l'a indiqué Delphi, il s'appelle Wren, et il porte un pantalon de cuir doré et une veste à épaulettes agrémentée d'énormes cercles colorés. Par rapport aux préparateurs, il semble presque normal – il ne semble pas avoir subi de chirurgie esthétique, en tout cas.

« Bonjour, Elsa. Je suis Wren, et je serai ton styliste jusqu'à l'arène. Ton District me fascine, je m'occupais du huitième l'an dernier et tu n'as pas la moindre idée d'à quel point je suis enchanté de pouvoir préparer ton costume ! D'ailleurs, tout est déjà prêt, je suis certain que tu vas adorer ! », débite-t-il à toute vitesse avec l'accent nasillard du Capitole. Elsa aime bien ces 's' un peu sifflants, les fins de phrases ne concluant jamais vraiment, comme s'il était inconcevable qu'ils s'arrêtent jamais de parler.

Elle ouvre des yeux admiratifs sur la robe argentée qu'on lui amène : on croirait à la voir qu'elle est d'acier, coffe la coiffe assortie, mais elle est légère et douce comme du tissu, le genre de tissu qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu se permettre de toucher, encore moins de porter, dans son District. En plus, c'est parfaitement ajusté à sa taille. Comment a-t-il pu faire fabriquer ce vêtement alors qu'ils ont pris ses mesures à peine quelques heures plus tôt ? Chaque nouveau miracle du Capitole l'éblouit un peu plus, et c'est avec un grand sourire irrépressible qu'elle arrive dans son box et monte aux côtés de Louis sur un char aux chevaux eux aussi argentés.

Emelyn et Beetee leur souhaitent rapidement bonne chance, et les voilà sur la piste. Des milliers de personnes s'agitent dans les tribunes, vêtues de couleurs vives et brillantes, des personnes magnifiques, les cheveux savamment coiffés, avec des cris d'allégresse – ce qu'Elsa donnerait pour faire partie de cette foule bariolée et surexcitée ! Cela dit, être au centre de l'attention, plus belle que jamais, c'est agréable aussi. A ce petit détail près qu'elle court à sa mort. Elle pense à Amelia – elle espère que la Pacificatrice la voit maquillée et vêtue ainsi, si belle, que son District pense qu'elle lui fait honneur. Et c'est au tour du discours du Président, qu'elle commence à écouter avec grand intérêt, buvant ses paroles, sans prêter attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre que cet homme admirable, capable de régner seul sur tout Panem. Mais elle entend les cris de la foule pendant son allocution, elle discerne à côté d'elle une lueur orangée, semblable à celle d'un feu. Alors, curieuse, elle tourne légèrement la tête vers cette source de lumière et laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise : une fille, qu'elle reconnaît comme étant du District Douze, et son partenaire de District, un blond très musclé, portent un costume fait de flammes ! C'est la plus belle chose qu'Elsa ait jamais vue. Et puis, à la lueur des flammes qui diminue rapidement, elle remarque qu'ils se tiennent la main, et elle en a les larmes aux yeux. Quelle belle paire de tributs unis dans l'adversité, alliés malgré ces Jeux meurtriers ! Elle en oublierait presque, à vrai dire, qu'elle-même porte un splendide costume de parade. Ce n'est que quand le char se remet en mouvement qu'Elsa reprend ses esprits, et avec un sourire béat, elle remercie maintes et maintes fois son styliste pour ce moment de magie, avant de se précipiter vers ses appartements du Centre d'Entraînement. Une penderie emplie de vêtements confortables et sublimes. Un grand miroir. Une douche immense. Une jeune femme silencieuse pour lui obéir dans ses moindres exigences. Et un lit si moelleux qu'il lui faut à peine une minute pour s'endormir.

Elle rêve qu'elle est une habitante du Capitole.

* * *

La seule chose qui importe vraiment à Louis à cet instant précis, c'est Tomas. Son petit frère doit absolument avoir son travail. Plus de charpie d'animaux, juste des composants à déplacer, des fils et des pinces. Pas de sang, beaucoup de course. Son petit frère a déjà trop souffert pour son âge, et maintenant, il va voir son aîné mourir à la télévision - car il ne fait aucun doute que Louis ne sortira pas vainqueur de ces Jeux.

Il semblerait qu'il y ait une frontière imaginaire à seize ans ; le District Trois est celui de la technologie, mais également des mathématiques, et Louis aime apprendre les statistiques. Il sait donc qu'en 73 éditions des Hunger Games, seuls 21 Vainqueurs avaient moins de 16 ans, et parmi eux, 14 provenaient du District Quatre. Les deux premiers Districts n'ont presque jamais eu de tributs âgés de moins de dix-huit ans, et parmi eux, aucun vainqueur. Sur les cinquante-deux vainqueurs de plus de seize ans, cependant, trente viennent des trois Districts les plus forts, c'est-à-dire le Deuxième, le Quatrième et le Premier.

Tous les calculs, tous les chiffres dansent dans la tête de Louis. Il réfléchit aux mathématiques pour ne pas penser à lui-même. Quatorze victoires par mort naturelle du deuxième - assez rare, car les Hauts Juges, dix-huit personnes depuis les Jours Sombres, aiment un final retentissant qui fait le bonheur des habitants du Capitole. Trois vainqueurs pour le troisième District. C'est un beau nombre, un nombre qui ne changera pas. Trois Vainqueurs : un homme, deux femmes. Trente-troisièmes Jeux, Beetee. Cinquante-huitièmes Jeux, Wiress. Soixante-troisièmes Jeux, Emelyn. Mieux vaut tomber sur elle comme mentor, elle est probablement plus vive d'esprit que son homologue, et elle ne semble pas avoir été vraiment dévastée par les Jeux. Elle a un mari, deux enfants, elle passe souvent donner quelques cours de combats aux plus jeunes - c'est elle qui lui a appris à distribuer certains coups qui pourront lui être utiles dans les Jeux.

Son frère entre dans la pièce, renfrogné, comme si on l'avait forcé à venir - c'est une éventualité assez crédible, d'ailleurs - suivi de leurs parents. Sa mère ne pleure pas, mais elle a les yeux rouges et gonflés. Elle a dû se calmer il y a très peu de temps, et ne pas avoir le temps de passer son visage sous l'eau. Son père se tient droit et silencieux.

-Tomas, tu vas avoir mon poste dans l'usine, commence-t-il.

Il ne veut pas montrer son émotion. Il est hors de quesiton de faire des adieux déchirants - ils seront distants, dignes. Une fracture propre et nette.

-Merci, répond simplement Tomas, la tête haute.

-Papa, maman, occupez-vous bien de lui. Et Tomas, sois sympa avec eux, d'accord ?

Tomas hoche la tête et sort de la pièce, toujours aussi renfrogné et sans en demander la permission, mais personne ne le retient. Le père des deux garçons prend la parole.

-Ton frère est vraiment fort. Mais il refuse de te dire adieu, car faire cela, c'est accepter que tu puisses ne pas revenir. Comprends-le, d'accord ? Ne lui en veux pas. Nous sommes fiers de toi, Louis. Nous avons confiance en toi. Tu es brave, et tu es brillant. Tu peux devenir le quatrième Vainqueur de notre District. Tu peux revenir, alors n'abandonne pas, mon fils.

Louis sait bien qu'il est intelligent. Mais qu'est-ce que l'intelligence peut contre la force brute des autres tributs ? Ses parents sont escortés hors de la salle par un Pacificateur, et c'est son patron qui entre désormais dans la pièce.

-Ton frère aura ton travail, évidemment, annonce-t-il sans détour. Nous lui offrirons une double paye pendant un mois pour que tes parents puissent diminuer leur charge de travail s'ils le souhaitent pendant ce temps.

-Merci, répond Louis, touché de cette attention.

-Ouais. Et Louis, n'oublie pas que tu as appris beaucoup de choses, chez nous et à l'école, lui rappelle l'homme en se dirigeant vers la porte. Pense aux mines.

A présent, il sort de la pièce, laissant Louis perplexe. Les mines ? Eh bien quoi, les mines ? Peut-être que son mentor saura comprendre son conseil mieux que lui. Lui, en tout cas, ne voit pas du tout ce que peuvent bien signifier ces paroles, tandis que le Pacificateur qui l'a escorté jusque-là le ramène à une voiture noire et brillante, dans laquelle il retrouve l'hôte du troisième District, Panemia, une femme pâle et maigre aux longs cheveux blancs malgré son jeune âge. Malgré son apparence, qui semble presque maladive à Louis, elle est extrêmement volubile et ne cesse de parler à partir du moment où il prend place à côté d'elle.

-Vous êtes pas mal, comme tributs ! piaille Panemia. Enfin, surtout toi, elle pas tellement. Quoiqu'on a vu pire. Mais je n'aime pas vraiment les pleurnichardes, pour être honnête. Alors que vous avez la chance et l'honneur de représenter votre District, en plus ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas cette réaction, qui démontre un réel manque de respect de...

C'est l'état d'esprit de l'hôte que Louis ne comprend pas. Il aimerait en discuter avec elle, mais l'arrivée de sa partenaire, une grande fille maigre de son âge aux longs cheveux noirs, interrompt sa conversation. Comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ? Ah oui : Elsa. Il l'a déjà vue avant, mais a oublié où. Ce n'était probablement pas une occasion très importante.

La voiture se met en mouvement, en direction de la gare où les attendent des dizaines de journalistes du Capitole, les filmant, les mitraillant de leurs flashs frénétiques. Sans se concerter, les deux tributs choisissent de les ignorer alors qu'ils montent dans le train, où les attendent les deux mentors. Beetee, et Emilyn. C'est un choix logique ; Louis sait bien que Wiress ne peut pas s'exprimer correctement depuis son passage dans l'arène. Le désert, la chaleur. Presque aucune source d'eau. Et des serpents, qui reconnaissaient la voix humaine. Si vous parliez, vous mouriez. Wiress, douze ans plus tard, s'arrête encore de parler au milieu de ses phrases.

Emelyn choisit la fille. Louis ne réagit pas, bien qu'un peu déçu ; une altercation entre la mentor et son tribut commence, mais cesse tout aussi rapidement alors que Beetee propose d'inverser les paires. Parfait - tous semblent satisfaits de cet arrangement. Et il a Emelyn, qui dès que la porte se ferme, lui adresse un grand sourire.

-Tout va bien. Maintenant, elle va être enchantée d'être avec Beetee, et j'ai le tribut que je voulais.

Elle est manifestement très satisfaite d'elle-même. C'est brillant. Manipulateur et égoïste, mais brillant. Elle n'a pas gagné les Jeux par hasard, cette femme.

-Bien, commençons. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu étais plutôt doué avec un bon bâton ?

-Oui. J'ai quelques bases au corps-à-corps, mais je suis absolument minable pour le lancer de couteau et, en règle générale, tout ce qui nécessite de savoir viser.

-Au moins, un bâton, tu peux en trouver partout. Pas besoin d'aller vers la Corne d'Abondance pour aller chercher une arme de qualité : un couteau suffirait pour t'en tailler un.

-Mon patron m'a dit de penser au mines. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Auriez-vous une idée ?

-Il parlait probablement des mines de lancement à la Corne d'Abondance. Si tu marches dessus avant le début des Jeux, elles explosent. Elles se désactivent au départ des Jeux.

Louis n'a pas besoin d'en entendre plus - il a compris.

-Je peux les réactiver, annonce-t-il avec précipitation.

-Ah. Tu en es certain ? s'enquiert Emelyn, manifestement dubitative.

-Oui, je l'ai appris en cours l'année dernière, et j'ai vu plusieurs personnes en fabriquer devant moi à l'usine. Une fois, Hunter Stuffs est arrivé ivre et j'ai dû le faire à sa place, raconte-t-il, soudain empli d'espoir.

La Mentor fronce les sourcils, sceptique. Louis ne se laisse pas décourager par ce consternant manque de foi, et enchaîne :

-Si je reste près de la Corne d'Abondance, je pourrai les déplacer, les réactiver et rester en sécurité dans leur périmètre.

-Et tu ne vois pas en quoi ton plan pourrait avoir une minuscule faille ?

-Eh bien, pas v... Oh, réalise-t-il soudain, et ses épaules s'affaissent brusquement. Il y aura les tributs de carrière, à la Corne d'Abondance.

-Dans le mille.

Ils restent silencieux un instant. Puis le garçon reprend la parole :

-A moins que...

-Que tu ne sois leur allié, complète gravement Emelyn. C'est un coup de poker très risqué, Louis. Soit ils te tuent, soit tu as plus de chances de gagner qu'en t'y prenant d'une quelconque autre façon.

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à perdre, estime l'adolescent, et elle est bien obligée d'acquiescer.

-Je veux que tu t'allies avec eux en toute discrétion. Les autres tributs ne doivent se douter de rien. S'ils comprennent ta stratégie, les mines ne tueront personne.

Louis hoche la tête. Il comprend. Un tribut des Hunger Games ne peut pas se permettre d'être inoffensif. Surtout s'il prend le risque de tenter de s'associer avec les tributs de carrière.

-Bon, on regarde la diffusion des Moissons, et on va manger; Tu vas voir, au moins, la bouffe est excellente, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton détaché, marquant la fin de leur discussion.

Elle allume la télévision, et voilà une jeune femme magnifique qui salue son District avec fierté. Elle s'est entraînée. On voit qu'elle n'a pas peur le moins du monde. Elle est rejointe après un long moment de flottement par son partenaire, un certain Marvel, qui paraît plus sympathique que dangereux, bien qu'il se soit porté volontaire. Les Moissons s'enchaînent sur le grand écran. Vingt-quatre fois la même scène sans intérêt. Des cris, des larmes, mais aussi des sourires victorieux et des poings levés. Toutes sortes d'émotions qui se font concurrence alors qu'une poignée d'enfants est sélectionnée pour participer aux Jeux de la Faim.

Louis ne regarde pas cette scène. Il pense à son petit frère tandis que les images défilent. Il ne prête aucune attention aux Moissons. Son frère commencera le travail dès demain matin. Il le verra à la télévision dans deux jours, pour annoncer sa note, et le soir suivant lors de son interview avec Caesar Flickerman. Et après... Après, il regardera la télé comme Louis est en train de regarder les Moissons - les yeux fixés vers l'écran, mais sans voir une seconde de ce qu'il se passe. Et ensuite, ça ne dépendra que de Louis. Alors, mieux vaut se battre d'arrache-pied dès maintenant pour survivre, et arrêter de considérer les autres tributs comme des êtres humains, mais seulement comme des ennemis à abattre. Il doit être le vingt-deuxième vainqueur de moins de seize ans, le quatrième vainqueur du District Trois. Il n'a pas le choix - il doit renoncer à toute trace d'humanité s'il veut voir son petit frère grandir.

Il est certain qu'Emelyn a remarqué qu'il ne prêtait aucune attention au programme télévisé, mais elle ne fait aucune remarque alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la salle à manger. Devant l'amoncellemnet de plats complexes et succulents, il laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise qui fait sourire sa mentor, déjà en train de s'asseoir et de se servir une énorme portion de boeuf, puis de l'inonder de sauce brune. Il n'a pas vraiment faim, chez lui, mais ils n'ont pas assez d'argent pour manger du boeuf, la plupart du temps. Ils se contentent de poulet le plus souvent lorsqu'une occasion spéciale mérite de manger de la viande aux repas - c'est cher, la viande. Seuls les Pacificateurs peuvent s'en acheter. Louis décide d'attendre Beetee et Elsa, malgré les odeurs alléchantes qui l'assaillent : question de politesse élémentaire. Elle l'ignore royalement lorsqu'elle entre dans la pièce, et il a envie de s'asséner une grande gifle - n'a-t-il pas décidé, quelques minutes plus tôt, qu'il n'aurait plus aucune considération pour ses ennemis ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils viennent du même District qu'elle aura le droit à un traitement de faveur : elle doit mourir. Alors, il se sert et ne prête plus aucune attention à elle.

Il a du mal à s'endormir, le ventre gonflé et douloureux après son trop copieux repas. Il pense à Kayla, s'imagine Vainqueur, revenant dans son District pour y retrouver la fille de ses rêves qui le remarque enfin... Pour la première fois de sa vie, il dort seul : ni avec ses parents, ni avec son frère. C'est une idée étrange, perturbante.

Il finit par s'endormir, mais se réveille vers quatre heures du matin, en pleine forme, incapable de retrouver le sommeil. Il erre au hasard dans le train, croise Beetee qui s'assomme à regarder, encore et encore, les Moissons. Il y trouve un peu plus d'intérêt que la veille au soir, il analyse les gestes de ses ennemis. Ses ennemis - il se force à utiliser ce mot en pensant à eux. A ne pas se laisser aveugler par le fait que ce soit des adolescents de son âge. Ils doivent tous mourir, même ce petit garçon aux cheveux bouclés du District Quatre. Et lui, il doit perdre toute son éthique, tous ses principes. Il ne peut plus ressentir la moindre émotion, maintenant. A part une : la rage de vaincre.

Enfin, c'est l'heure de se préparer pour la parade, et Louis rencontre ses préparateurs. Ils le saluent, le coiffent, l'enduisent d'une crème à l'odeur pestilentielle... il ne prête pas attention à leur nom, mais remarque leur apparence si étrange. L'une a la peau entièrement recouverte de tatouages : elle ressemble à un roman, avec toutes ces phrases inscrites dans son corps. Le second porte des boucles d'oreilles extravagantes : des plumes de paon artificielles qui lui tombent jusqu'au creux du dos. Enfin, le troisième l'observe de ses grands yeux d'un vert si brillant que Louis les trouve absolument terrifiants. Il les laisse faire. Il doit devenir un tueur, pas un gentil garçon qui sympathise avec ses préparateurs. Lorsque sa styliste arrive, il répond par monosyllabes alors qu'elle tente de lui faire la conversation. Après quelques essais, elle abandonne et termine en silence. Il porte un costume gris acier, pas très original mais plutôt confortable, qui semble aller mieux à Elsa qu'à lui, constate-t-il alors qu'il prend place dans le box à chevaux - Louis déteste les chevaux - à côté d'elle. Les chevaux sont argentés aussi - c'est assez impressionnant, mais Louis essaie de rester impassible, alors que leur chariot s'élance sur la piste sous les acclamations de la foule. Il reste raide, parce qu'il doit être froid, mais aussi parce qu'il est intimidé par tous ces regards braqués sur lui. Tout Panem le regarde - c'est une pensée qui est loin de le rassurer. Mais il y a son frère, devant la télévision. Et pour lui, Louis fait un effort pour se tenir droit, il s'efforce de sourire à la population du Capitole qui applaudit et qui scande les noms des tributs. Elsa, à côté de lui, semble se gargariser de toute cette attention, et elle boit les paroles du Président Snow lors de son discours, alors qu'il regarde ses adversaires. Ses ennemis. Les tributs de carrière sont robustes, comme toujours, proprement terrifiants. Parfait, parce qu'il sera leur allié.

Au moins, tout cela passe vite. Ils ont fini leur tour d'honneur, et voilà Elsa qui se précipite dans les bras de son styliste en le remerciant - ridicule. Louis se dit que son frère se moquerait ouvertement d'elle - mais il n'est pas Tomas, et il ne se moque de personne, pas même de ceux qu'il doit tuer. Il se dirige directement vers sa chambre, et contrairement à la nuit précédente, il s'endort presque immédiatement.


End file.
